Taiming Lahote
by Aaliyaahxoxo
Summary: Jayla Taime has a bad attitude and even worst temper. She moves to La Push and becomes friends with the pack. But the pack doesn't just hangout with everyone right? what if she was destined to be friends with them? what if her destiny wasn't just because of imprinting? Jayla will soon find out the power within her bloodline and love between a stranger. Paul/OC DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Why does everything bad always happen to me? Like what the hell! I did absolutely nothing to deserve this... minus getting kicked out of 6 schools and suspended from 4- but that was a long long time ago. Anywho my name is Jayla Taime; pronounced like T-A-M-E , Ya I get a lot of jokes for having my last name, especially because I've been told I have a lot of attitude. I would disagree about having an 'attitude'. I didn't. I just spoke whatever was on my mind whenever I wanted.

Back to my current situation: my parents are making me move to Washington! Like what the fuck! I live in freaking north America, that is a long flight mind you...or maybe it isn't. All I know is that I d want to move, especially to a place where it always rains. That's right ladies and gentleman I'm moving to La Push.

Right at this moment I am currently standing in my room where all my boxes are packed looking at myself in the full length mirror. I was pretty... I guess. I had light brown-reddish hair that goes about an inch past my shoulders (when straightened), hazel eyes with annoyingly curly eyelashes that I spend a good part of my morning trying to straighten them out. I'm 5'6 which is a good height for currently being 17, I had nice curves, and an okay ass and a 44C cup size.

"Jayla! Keep it moving! The trucks going to be here in 7 minutes." Yelled my mother from the first floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Lala," I turned around and saw my 3 year old brother Jake and smiled, he was honestly the cutest little boy ever, he was also the only one I let call me 'Lala'.

"Hey Jay, watcha doin up here? Shouldn't you be with mommy helping her pack?" I smiled as I picked him up.

"No she told me to come up here to move you're as-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE." I yelled cutting him off. I went wide eyed.

Every time my mother was stressed she swears like a maniac, which my father tells her not to in front of the babies, meaning Jake and my 10 month old brother Jayden. He actually said:

"We already have one corrupted child, we don't need another."

Which I took offence too, I mean I wasn't corrupted, I just knew how to say words that were seen as 'swear words' and string them together perfectly...

I walked downstairs with Jake still on my left hip, and almost lost my temper, which happens almost every time I walked into my former living room.

"Jayla wipe that ugly sneer off your face now," my mom said while looking at a box filled with pictures, while having Jayden on her right hip.

" if you don't like it you shouldn't have made us move to fuc- " I looked down at Jake in my arms then looked back up at my mother " freakin forks!" I said in a rather rude way, but really I could careless. She deserved it.

" Do not talk to me that way! And how many times do I have to tell you. Its La Push."

"Jake go see if daddy needs any help in the garage," I said as I looked down at him, he smiled brightly, then kissed my cheek before I put him down, and ran off.

I then set my glare on my mother.

"I don't care what it's called your still making us move to fucking nowheresville and making me leave my friends!"

"Jayla ive had enough of your yelling for the past 3 weeks and frankly I'm getting tired of it. if you don't shut your mou-"

"Shut the hell up Lydia! This is all your fault, you stupid bitc-"

"JAYLA, don't you dare say another word!" my father's deep voice rung throughout the house as he walked in through the front door. My dad was a pretty big fellow, at 6'7 if not taller, big muscles and as tan as can be. I am for the most part a major daddy's girl but lately nothing can stop me from going off at my disgraceful mother. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest; glare still in place. My glare soon evaporated as I saw Jake's face looking confused. I sighed angrily.

"The trucks are here, grab your luggage, pack it in the car and shut up." My dad said sternly.

The flight wasn't that bad, if you skip having to move seats 3 times because I kept cussing at the kids who kicked my seat while I was trying to take a nap to drown out my horrible life. I mean c'mon now that was just plain rude.

When we landed at the airport, I was tired as fuck and frustrated. I was pushing Jake's stroller, but then switched with my dad when he saw me struggling and pushed Jayden's stroller instead. Being small basically allowed you to have servants. They got to sleep while I was cranky and pushed there heavy bodies around the entire airport- well only heavy because of my lack of energy. Apparently we were waiting for my dads friend Charlie to pick us up. After 20 minutes of walking around my feet started hurting so naturally got bitchier.

" Can you hurry up and find this dude? Jeez I feel like I just ran a marathon in high heels." I said rather annoyed.

" Jayla, I know your tired, just be patient." My dad said with a meaningful look.

" well can you atleast fucking call him? He's obviously no-"

" there he is!" my birth carrier yelled pointing in a random direction.

We quickly walked over to him and by the looks of it hes been her no longer than 30 seconds, seeing as how when we arrived it wasent raining , but his jacket showed water droplets falling in different directions.

" Charlie, how's it shakin?" said my dad smiling.

" I'm still dancing. " he smiled , then turned to look at my mother and smiled wider. " Lydia! Is it just me ? or have you gotten more beautiful with age?" my mother giggled, while I gagged.

" nope, I think the word your looking for is wrinklier." I said with a fake smile. My mother's smile turned to a frown. She opened her mouth to say something but my dad beat her to it.

"Jayla, apologize." He said with conviction present in his voice.

" why? Its not like I lied. 'Charilie' is the one doing all the lying here-"

" thats enough young lady," Charlie said after overcoming his shock from my bold statement.

I raised my eyebrow. " who the fuck are you? Ive known you for 5 mintues and all I know is that your a liar trying to –"

"Jayla Marina Taime! If you don't shut your mouth I'll deal with you later and I promise it wont be pretty." My dad gave me a warning look. " I know your tired just be **patient**." I looked away.

" I'm sorry about that Charlie," my mother said smiling, Charlie smiled back. I rolled my eyes. Men, they were so gulable.

" thats quite alright, what do you say we get out of here?" before anyone could answer him I yelled.

" Y."

Charlie led us to a huge van, which was our temporary car, until ours were shipped over. The ride to our new house was long but atleast I could finally get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a tiny hand on my arm digging its nails into my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw Jayden performing the action, trying to remove my hand from his sippy cup that I was magically holding. I chuckled and let go. I was about to go back to sleep when the car stopped in front of a reddish-brown house with white details. Oh no. It was worse than I thought. WE WERE MOVING INTO A BARN. SOS. SOS. I'd rather die before I became a farm girl. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes the house seemed less farm-like. Oh... my bad. It was kind of cute actually, not that I'd dare tell my parents that.

My parents and Charlie were already starting to bring the luggage into the house. I un-belted my seatbelt and opened the door. I was about to close the door once I was out but then Jayden and Jake started crying. I un buckled Jake from his car sat then lifted him out of the van, and set him on the ground. I did the same with Jayden except I carried him into the house. I looked around once I stepped through the door. It was nice. It was actually way bigger than I expected. I went upstairs with Jayden still in my arms and browsed through the bedrooms; I opened the door across from the bathroom. This room had a king sized bed, the walls were painted pink with black designs imitating cheetah prints. I was definitely feeling this room.

I walked back downstairs and set Jayden in the play pen that was already placed in the corner of the living room and went to see if there were any more luggages. When I went outside I noticed there were trees everywhere. If you looked north and focused really hard you could see a beach? Hmm interesting, I'd have to check that out later. I shrugged and went to go help my dad and Charlie with the rest of the bags.

We ordered pizza once most of the shit was in its designated area. Charlie was currently talking to my dad while I was just focusing on my food. I bit a peice of the greasy cheese pizza and moaned. food – in case you couldn't guess.

"So Jayda," Charlie said

I shot him a dirty look.

"It's JayLA."

"idiot." I whispered the last part under my breath, but my dad heard and gave me a warning look.

"Sorry Jayla, anyway, I have a daughter about your age. You guys should get together one day."

"No tha-"my dad rudely interrupted my rude answer.

"That's a great idea, at least you'll get to know someone here Jay," he said smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Usually I'd kiss my father on the cheek and tell him goodnight, but I was a little peeved so he could wait till he was nicer to me.

"Would you mind putting Jake to bed for me?" my mother spoke.

I glared at her darkly but otherwise complied with her request.

After putting Jake to bed, I changed from my black sweatshirt and jeans to sweats and a hoodie, it was really chilly. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. My dream consisted of a silver, beautiful wolf with beautiful grey-green eyes. Along with the wolf was a russet furred one with brown eyes, they were quite pretty as well but the silver wolf caught my eye the most. Something about those eyes sang to my soul.

A few days went by that were boringly spent by unpacking, fighting with my annoying mother, my dad telling me to shut up and me going to my room. It was Monday aka my first day of school at La Push High. Yay. Not. I am currently standing in my mirror wearing a jean mini skirt and a white tank top, with a black blazer and black flats. My hair was in its natural curls with a white headband with a small flower on the left side, with my side bangs straightened. I just finished applying black eyeliner, mascara and shiny lip gloss. I put on silver hoop earrings and walked down the stairs.

My father left for work early and Jayden was in his playpen in the HUGE kitchen. I went to the counter and took out all the supplies I would need for cereal , then sat at the kitchen table once my breakfast was made, for once, without saying a word. Jake was sitting beside me and poked my arm. I smiled when I saw his adorable smile.

"Yes sweetie,"

"You look pretty Lala." He stated, still smiling.

"Thank you, and you look rather adorable today." I leaned over and kissed his cheek e giggled. Then shortly after frowned.

"I don't want to look adorwable."

I laughed.

"Okay, you look rather handsome today." I smirked when he smiled at me and went back to my cereal.

I looked at the clock on the stove and realized I only had 10 minutes to get to school. I sipped the rest of the milk at the bottom of my bowl, kissed Jake on his cheek then grabbed my bag and keys and walked to the door. I was about to open the door when the wicked witch of the west spoke.

"Could you please drop Jake and Jayden to daycare?" my mother said from the kitchen.

"Ugh fine." I picked up Jayden from his playpen and grabbed his and Jake's stuff while my mom put Jake in his coat. I put both of my brothers in their car seats and drove off in my red Acura.

After dropping my brothers to the daycare center attached to my school I walked to the main office to get my schedule. Once I got it I tried to follow the small map to my class. Apparently the designer of this school was fucked because he decided to put walls in the middle of the hall. I hit my head and was about to fall from the impact but warm hands caught me before I landed flat on my ass.

"Oops, sorry," a husky- but still kinda kid-like voice said.

"Damn right you better be sorry asshole." I said as I unwrapped his arms from my body.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and looked straight into wood brown eyes. I just stood there like a fish opening and closing my mouth. The asshole smirked at me.

"I'm Seth, I'm really sorry about bumping into you." He gave me a genuine smile. GOD DAMN this boys sexy, which felt extremely wrong to say seeing as he was totally young, but hey it was the complete truth.

"I- Its ok-okay," I stuttered like a damn fool. Darn it what the hell was wrong with me.

He laughed "are you new here?" he asked as the bell rang.

I raised my eyebrow. "Obviously, seeing as you haven't seen me before smart one."

He smiled, "Lemme see your schedule so I can take you to your homeroom."

I really should have started walking to class decades ago but since I had no idea where said class is I would just let him lead me.

"Okay let's see...hey we have first period together! Follow me..." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jayla." I stated simply.

"Jayla," he tasted my name on his lips, "that's pretty." He smiled. I smiled back and he led me to class.

Once we got there the teacher scolded me about being on time and all this bullshit but I zoned out. I mean really? It was my first day and you're already your showing your true-asshole- colors. I could already tell me and this teacher was going to have problems. He made me introduce myself to the class then told me to sit next to a guy that had black hair down to his shoulders- like most boys here did. This guy was definitely a player. He had perfect teeth and inviting green eyes. So not my type.

"Hey there beautiful," he smiled, which had no affect on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey there jackass."

He smirked, " I like them feisty 'just makes getting them much more rewarding." He whispered in my ear then pulled back and licked his lips. I shivered.

" trust me sweetheart, you will _never_ 'get me'." I flipped my hair in his face then turned back to whatever the teacher was saying.

When I realized what the teacher was talking about; the course throughout the year, I looked around the room to occupy myself. Then noticed that everyone, besides the people in front of me was staring at me like a caged animal. Most of the girls were glaring at me while the guys were either openly checking me out or staring at the girls sitting beside them giving me rude looks. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder and saw Seth smiling at me. I smiled back, it was like his smiles were contagious or something. After biology was over I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. Seth was instantly at my side.

"So what class do you have now?"he asked with a small smile. I took out my schedule to check.

"Math." I groaned. Math was the worst subject in the history of the world. Seth chuckled.

"Alright I'll lead you there."

He led me to the torture chamber then turned around to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked kind of panicked. He was the only person I knew after all.

"I'm only a junior, I just took biology in summer school so I'm able to have the same level as biology as you." I frowned. "Don't worry; I'll be back when the bell rings for lunch." He smiled. I glared at him playfully.

"I'm not a small child Seth; I can take care of myself." I said with my head held high. He laughed.

"Never said you were. Bye." He turned around and left.

I took a deep breath and walked into my class and sat beside a boy that looked exactly like Seth just older and slightly hotter.

Seth's twin turned to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he smiled. I giggled.

"That's my little brother's name, although we call him Jake most of the time." Jacob smiled wider at my statement. Then raised his eyebrow.

"And your name is?"

"Jayla."

"That's and odd name. You Quileute?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, last name?"

"Taime, yours?" I asked while grabbing my binder out of my backpack.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Seriously?" I looked at him; he had his mouth slightly open.

"Seriously," I smiled before turning to the teacher who just walked in. I could have sworn I just heard Jacob say _holy shit he's a legend!_

Legend for what was the question. The teacher, Mrs. Calic, gave us an intro on what the course would be like, and I was pretty happy to report she didn't seem like a total bitch. She stopped talking and went to her desk reading a book after telling the class to 'get to know one another' which I personally thought was stupid. La Push is a small town, I'm 99% sure all of these kids knew each other since kindergarten.

"So Jayla, how do you like La Push so far?" Jacob asked.

"Meh rains too much." He laughed.

"Yeah, you get used to it."

"Somehow I highly doubt tha-"I was interrupted by some blonde who obviously dyed her hair in the drug store bathroom.

"Hey Jake," she spoke leaning on MY desk while twirling her extensions. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hi." He said rather dull.

"I was wondering if you wanna have lunch with me?" the way she said 'lunch' it was clear she wasn't talking about eating food. I gagged. Slut. I could tell Jacob was trying to hide his laugh.

"No thanks." He said with a muffled laugh.

She tried to do puppy dog eyes which to me made her look constipated. I burst out laughing. She turned to glare at me.

"Listen bitch, I would appreciate it if you'd leave me and my **boyfriend** alone." She practically snarled at me.

Did this slut actually just call me a bitch? I mean I totally was one and I embraced it. but today I was actually being nice.

"Listen here skank. Don't call other people names for laughing at you for making an idiot out of yourself." I said curtly.

"Do you know who I am-" the bell rung cutting her off.

"I don't know, nor do I really care. Just keep your mouth shut and I won't punch you in the face for annoying me." I picked up my shit and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door I saw Seth leaning against the wall. He turned to look at me as I walked in his direction. I smiled at the fact he actually kept his word. He smiled back but it soon dropped once I reached him with Jacob behind me.

"I like you, no one ever talks to Kayla that way." Jacob smiled at me.

"Well she better get used to it now that I'm here." Seth looked between us once then turned his attention on me.

"Let's get to lunch Jayla," I looked up at him then turned to Jake.

"You coming Jake?"

"Sure sure, I just need to put my books in my locker. I'll meet you guys here." He smiled at me then turned away walking down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth led the way to the cafeteria and we got in line with him in front. When we were in front f the food trays I saw him place almost the entire serving on his plate. My eyes probably looked like saucers. The only thing on my tray was pizza and diet coke.

"Are you planning on feeding Santa clause or something?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head while leading us to a table of tanned- muscle-y guys that looked like replicas of Seth and Jake. They also had the exact same amount of food on their plates. Is that weird or is it just me?

"Nah, I just get really hungry," he said as he sat down.

I looked around the table and saw all the guys accept one who was kissing- I assume- his girlfriend, looking at me with wide eyes. I ignored their looks and sat down next to Seth.

"What's with all of them?" I whispered in Seth's ear.

With his mouth full of food, he looked up at the guys then turned to me after swallowing his food.

"Nothin' there always like that around girls like you."

"Girls like me..?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, pret-"

"Hot," said a younger looking boy.

"Beautiful ones." Said one that looked to be around my age.

Would you look at that? They look alike and finish each other's sentences. How cute, I thought sarcastically.

The younger boy introduced himself,

"I'm Brady." He said smirking while looking at my chest.

"Hey eyes at my face perv." He looked at my face and winked. Yup he's a pervert alright.

"That's Brady as you now know," Seth rolled his eyes. "Beside him is Collin, Quil, Embry, Justin, Jade, Kelly, Jared and his girlfriend Kimberly otherwise known as Kim." Seth then turned to Jared, "Where's Paul and Ryan?"

"Paul's most likely hitting on another slut, and I think Ryan's in detention." Jared rolled his eyes when he talked about the whereabouts of Paul.

Seth turned to me, "you'll just have to meet them later." He said as Jacob took a seat across from me.

"What'd I miss?" Jacob said smiling at me.

"Just the introduction and Brady being a perv." Kelly said then turned to me and smiled. "And your name is?"

"Jayla Taime." I smiled back kindly. I could tell me and her were going to be good friends.

I took a bite of my pizza, which was a huge mistake. I instantly spit it back out and grabbed a napkin trying to scrub the disgusting-ness off my tongue.

"What is this shit? Cow manure?" I said with a look of utter disgust. Everyone at the table laughed.

"I like you, I was afraid you'd be a shy goody- two shoes like Kim over there." Jade smirked at me. Jared glared at her.

"Watch it Jade," he said menacingly, while Kim put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, shut it Jared. It's not like I insulted her." She flipped her long, sleek, black hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes then turned back to me.

"So Jayla what class do you have next?"

I pulled out my schedule and put it on the table. I then discovered I had history with Kelly and Paul, gym with Jade, and home economics with Embry, Quil, Kim, Jared , Ryan and Jake. I raised my eyebrows at all the guys.

"You all willingly took home ec? I knew you were too good looking to be straight." All the girls at the table laughed.

"Hey! It's an easy class!" Jake and Quil exclaimed, the others huffed in agreement.

The rest of lunch went by with lots of jokes and laughing. It was so weird; the sense of family I felt with all these strangers. It honestly felt like I just belonged with them naturally, like I was born to be with them. The lunch bell rang and Kelly and I walked to history after saying bye to everyone. We were currently talking about clothes.

"I love your blazer! We should definitely go shopping in Seattle sometime." She smiled.

"Definitely." I smiled back at her.

We entered the 'Quileute history' classroom and the teacher told me to sit in the empty chair towards the back. While I looked in the direction he pointed at I saw the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. He looked just like the rest of the crew, but something about him was so strikingly beautiful it held me to the ground.

"You can head to your seat anytime Ms. Taime." Said the asshole of a teacher. Obviously the teacher was a male otherwise he would have known why I stopped in the middle of the isle like an idiot. I turned to glare at my teacher then continued to walk to my seat. I tried my hardest not to look at the sexiest man on the planet- it was harder than you may think. The teacher was talking about random shit I could care less about until he let us talk amongst ourselves. Do teachers not know how to teach for the full hour and forty five minutes? How in the hell was I supposed to avoid the god sitting next to me? Luckily Kelly came over to talk to me.

"Hey Paul," she said talking to the guy next to me casually. She looked at me and smiled as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Hey Jayla," she smiled evilly.

"Kelly." I said glaring at her; the bitch clearly had something up her sleeve. She turned back to Paul and sat on his desk crossing her legs. He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Can I help you Kells?" he said smirking at her. Oh dear god kill me now. He's way to perfect.

"Not at all," she seductively rubbed up and down her bare legs that showed through her white short shorts. Paul laughed as if he knew she was irritating me. He turned to me smirking but his mouth quickly went slack when he looked into my eyes. His face portrayed an 'awe' expression. His eyes were so beautiful and so familiar I couldn't look away. His eyes were green with grey clouding the outside of his irises. I was done for. His eyes were so intense I was completely captivated. Then , as if someone pressed the off button on a remote, his emotion changed and he started shaking. Kelly quickly got off his desk and started whispering stuff in his ear. I, still way too shocked by his sudden change in emotion to eavesdrop on what she was telling him. Apparently what she was saying was not helping because he started shaking even more. The bell rang and Paul was out of his spot before I could blink and was out the door.

What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly turned to look at Kelly; she looked at me with an obvious fake smile after she finished texting someone on her cell phone.

"Ready for gym?" she said walking out of the class with me following her.

I rolled my eyes "of course, because sweating on purpose is exactly what I want to do."

She led me to the gym and told me she'd see me later. I walked towards the teacher and told her I didn't bring gym clothes with me. The bitch actually laughed in my face and threw a white tank top with red shorts and a black headband. I grumbled and walked into the change room. After I was done changing I saw Jade talking to a short- well short compared to my friends- who was obviously tan with hair touching his shoulders. Once I started walking in their direction Jade turned to me and mouthed 'don't come near him'. I stopped walking and smirked once she came over to me.

"Who's he?" I spoke once she came in front of me.

"The biggest creeper you'll ever meet." She said then shivered. I choked out a laugh.

"What were you guys talking about? You seemed to be hitting it off." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She gave me a disgusted look.

"I hope you're kidding, he just told me he wanted to buy me ice cream so he can see me lick it, then dream about it!" she shivered again.

"Eww, what a sicko! I should have a chat with him." I said heavily disgusted. I started walking in the pervert's direction when she grabbed my arm.

"No no, no, no, no, stay put. You cannot go kill him." She said with a laugh.

"I never said I was gunna kill him, I just wanted to see if he wanted to chit chat." I said innocently. She laughed.

"Your Paul's imp- Ya right, I've seen your temper, talking was not on your mind at all. This is why I'm stopping you now before you get suspended on your first day."

I was about to argue, but then the teacher blew her whistle and said to line up. I groaned and dragged my feet to the line of students forming with Jade behind me. Gym was pure torture. All we did was run in circles; I mean sure I was a soccer player and dancer but that did not mean I liked working out. The teacher Mrs. Johnson made us run around the small track outside the art building 6 times then do hurdles. She and I were definitely going to exhibit some problems along my high school career.

Jade walked me to my next class. Once I walked in she said she'd see me later than walked away. I went into the class and smiled when I saw my new friends there. I walked over and sat next to Jake, who turned to look at me and smile, then put his right arm around my shoulder and turned back to his conversation with Quil and Embry. There was one unfamiliar face amongst the crew staring at me with wide eyes, which bothered me. I mean he was hot; like the rest of the guys, but it was extremely annoying how everyone in the school did that once they saw me. I also kind of figured everyone would have told this guy about me.

"Wow Jake finally got a girlfriend." Mr. Unknown said in a husky voice. Jacob glared at him.

"No jackass, this is Jayla," realization flooded into the guy's eyes and he smiled.

"Oh, hello, I'm Ryan." He smiled cockily while I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks genius, cause I didn't already figure that out." I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Just like Jade, nice and feisty."

"Suck a dick asshole." Jake as well as everyone else laughed at his expression.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs Marly and this is home economics," she said brightly. Hands down the nicest teacher I've had all day.

We got into groups of 4, which would be our cooking groups for the rest of our semester. My group consisted of: Jake, Jared and Kim. I was a little peeved Kim was put into our group, I mean couldn't she do anything without Jared? Like you can be independent and have a boyfriend, you didn't have to cling to your man just because he was 2 feet away from you, ugh some girls just pissed me off. Because it was our first day the teacher wanted us to start off with something easy which was chocolate chip cookies. I smirked when she informed us; child's play. Basically the girls id everything, well not really, since I wasn't to fond of Kim I just did everything by myself making her occasionally hand me products.

"So how do you like La Push?" she said after handing me the flour.

"It's fine." I shortly.

"Where did you move from?"

"Canada." I said curtly, jeez couldn't this girl tell I didn't want to talk to her?

"Oh, so you still get rain. It would be a dramatic change if you moved from somewhere like Cali," she laughed. I just stared at her, then went back to what I was doing.

She stopped laughing once she realized I didn't join her. I shook my head, what Jared see's in her is a mystery. After I put the cookies in the oven I started a conversation about football with the guys; knowing Kim probably didn't have a clue who the New England Patriots were or who the Green Bay Packers were. The timer on the stove went off ad Kim went to take them out of the oven actually moving from Jared's side. She put the tray in front of us on the counter after a couple minutes. The guys dove right in. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two for myself. Once I took a big bight out of my first one I closed my eyes and moaned. It was so moist and chewy; the only thing missing was milk. Once I opened my eyes I saw Jake staring at me.

"What do you want weirdo?" I said with food in my mouth; such a lady I know.

"Nothing." He smiled and turned the other way eating his cookies.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the daycare centre to pick up my brothers when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Jacob.

"Jacob," I said questiongly.

"You know you can call me Jake." He smiled

"Jake it is, see ya later." I turned around but he was still holding my arm. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Where ya going? The parking lots in the opposite direction." He said while jerking his head in the area he was talking about.

"I'm picking up my brothers from daycare..." why the hell did he care anyways?

"Oh okay, well see you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed my cheek and ran in the other direction. I was too shocked to yell at him so I just continued walking to get my brothers. It felt weird for Jake to do that. I mean he was good looking but I just got 'best friend vibe' from him you know? The only person I would ever want to kiss me was Paul. WOAH where did that come from? I met the guy once. One time only. Well not really, we've never said a word to each other I sighed and opened the colorful door to the daycare centre. One of the workers smiled at me then went back to feeding a little girl. Once I got my brothers; Jayden in my arm and Jake holding the opposite hand we walked back to my car and I strapped them in and couldn't help but think about what a long and interesting day I had then sped off to home.

Thursday was really annoying. I kept seeing Paul in the hallway conversing with different tramps. I don't know why I cared so much but I did which only made me that much more pissed off. I walked to the cafeteria with Jake and Seth and saw Paul making out with a girl right in front of me! I wanted to cry. Again pissing me off. Why the hell should either one of us care about the others feelings? We didn't even know each other. It was obvious he was a total douche bag I saw him with six different girls and it was only lunch time. I walked faster into the cafeteria and went straight to the caf line to get some food. For some reason since Tuesday my appetites grown quite tremendously but I wasn't gaining any visible pounds, just getting taller. It was really strange. When I got my food I walked to our usually table and sat beside Brady. I heard a giggle and knew it hadn't come from Kelly or Jade- since we make fun of girls who do that- looked up and saw the same blonde he was making out with in the hallway AND the same girl I had a problem with my first day of school, now sitting on his lap. I wanted to kill. I was so pissed off- no idea why mind you- but my hands started to shake as I saw him kiss her nose, causing her to giggle more. Seth quickly rushed over to my side along with everyone else telling me to 'calm down' but how in the hell could I do that? They too saw Paul kiss this girl on her frickin nose! Paul looked at me then turned back to the fake blonde slut.

"Let's get outta here babe." Paul kissed her lips before she smiled and got up. She turned to smile back at me evilly. Dumbass bitch. I started shaking even more- I probably looked like a vibrator on its highest speed- which was so weird.

"Kelly, Jade, take her to the bathroom." Jake said using a voice I've never heard before.

"No, he's gone now, she should be fine." Jade said as she shoved my diet coke in my face. I quickly grabbed it then took a chug.

"What the fuck was that? Why was I shaking?" I asked shocked.

"Do you like Paul?" Kelly asked, completely avoiding my questions which I forgot about at the mention of 'his' name.

"No of course not!" I said trying to sound outraged. " the man's practically a garbage can."

"Garbage can?" Jake asked.

"Ya, cause all he does is fool around with trashy girls with fake blonde hair." I said turning my head to my chicken salad. Jared burst out laughing along with some of the others, but some looked concerned. Could they hear the hurt in my voice or something?


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang; Kelly and I walked to my favourite class (history) oh joy! Someone kill me now. When we got there I saw that Paul wasn't present. Thank god! Maybe he skipped? He was known as the bad boy after all...

I sat in my seat and waited for the teacher to start teaching as soon as the second bell rang , Paul rushed through the door earning a dirty look from Mr. Dirk ( I preferred to call him Mr. Dick though, it just seemed more fitting) Paul walked to his seat and sat down without a glance in my direction. Do not ask why I even expected one; it was obvious he didn't like me in the slightest. After 20 minutes of going on about Quileute language, we were supposed to get into groups of 2 or 3 and right a historical story in poem form. I was doomed. I hated the Quileute language, it was easier when I was younger but once my parents stopped using it I stopped understanding it. Someone might as well start playing the shark terror song now da dun da dun da dun da dun da dun... shit that's not the song is it? Oh well you know what I mean. I could not fail ANYTHING, especially if I wanted to get into an Ivy League school on a scholar ship. I eventually zoned back to the world outside my head and saw Kelly waving a hand in front of my face. I slapped it away.

"What?!" I said irritated. I couldn't stand when anyone put their hands so close to my face. Call it weird but it was my biggest pet peeve.

"I wanted to know if you would be in a group with us?" she asked.

"Who's 'us'?"

"You, me, and Pau-"she started to say but was rudely interrupted.

"NO, she is not joining my group," Paul stated coldly. Kelly and I both winced. "I told you I did not want to be near her." He continued. The entire class staring. Once he said that I felt a huge flush of pain flood into my chest. Who the fuck was this guy? And why did this pain hurt so fucking bad.

"Paul, stop being such an assho-"Kelly spoke getting pretty mad herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I asked hurt and pissed off. I have never done anything to him and he already hated me. Who was I kidding? The guy practically loathed me. I could feel it coming off of him in waves. He slowly turned to look at me. Different emotions playing across his face: anger, frustration, awe, love? He quickly hid the last 2 and stayed and angered and frustrated. Frustrated why you may ask? I have no clue.

"You. You're what's wrong with me." He said pointedly. I started shaking after hearing his words. I felt another wave of pain plunge into my chest and doubled over in pain, but quickly stood up. Show no weakness. Ever.

"Paul! Stop it! You're hurting her." Kelly spoke though she seemed to whisper it. he turned away from me to give Kelly a death glare.

"I never asked for this!" he whisper/ yelled angrily.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about!" I yelled getting stressed out. I hated to be excluded; especially when people were talking about me. "Even if I don't know what you guys are talking about Paul," I said his name with pure hatred. Well tried to. "Suck it the fuck up! I never asked for you to be a complete ass to me but shit happens so grow some fucking balls, stop being a _pussy_ and take it like a man!"I said standing in front of his visibly shaking form.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! You have no idea what your even talking about!" he yelled looking down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. We were both sizing each other up though there was no need. He was a fucking mountain and I probably looked like an ant next to him.

"BOTH OF YOU TO THE OFFICE _NOW!"_ yelled Mr. Dick. Fml. I totally forgot we were in class. Everyone was staring at us. Kelly looked about ready to drag us out the window and away from each other, we were both still shaking violently and I felt like – for some reason- if I kept shaking I'd just explode. Because I didn't particularly feel like erupting I thought about the 2 happiest things in my life; my brother's. After I stopped shaking I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom door in the direction of my car. There was no way in hell I would go to the office by myself knowing for a fact Paul wouldn't be there. I wasn't the one who started the war and I was not going to get in trouble for it either. Once I got to my car I desperately wanted to leave but I still had 2 more classes and had to take my brothers home. I pressed my head against the steering wheel accidently honking the horn. I groaned and closed my eyes. After a few minutes of peace I heard a tap on my window. I slowly looked and saw Jared- surprisingly without Kim. He should win an award for that. I rolled down my window.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely, obviously not in a good mood.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry Paul can be a jackass-"

"Why are you apologizing for him? Yes he is a jackass but this has nothing to do with you." Still being rude, but hey it was the truth. Let the truth be spoken or forever hold your peace.

"Because he's my best frie-"I cut him off with a menacing glare.

"I. Hate. Him." I said as coldly as I could muster.

"No you don-" he seemed shocked, though I don't know why.

"Do not try to fucking tell me how I feel. He can go jump off a bridge for all I care and if he died I could promise you I wouldn't shed a fucking tear." I started to shake again. Maybe I should book a doctor's appointment; this shaking thing does not seem healthy. Jared looked absolutely horrified as if I told him I was about to run over Kim's school bag with a tractor.

"C'mon Jayla, you know thats not true," he said trying to reason with me. " Just try talking to him without your temper-"

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I would make the first move let alone talk to that asshole ever again," I laughed. Jared's head must be filled with ponies and rainbows. It was my job to bring him back to the real world. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out of the car, standing right in front of him. " Let me make myself clear. I'd rather walk a million miles on nails then talk to that dickhead again." I spoke in a calm voice which only added to the serious air surrounding us.

"But Paul-"

"-Can rot in hell." I said as the bell rang. I turned away from Jared and locked my car on the key panel and continued walking away to my next period class.

I didn't mean to be such a bitch to Jared...okay I did but can you blame me? He actually wanted me to go out of my way and talk to the biggest dickhead I have ever met. Once again I felt that annoying pain attack my chest. What the fuck was that? It felt like boulders being thrown at my ribcage trying to reach my heart. I held the railing while going up the stairs, waiting for the pain to stop. 5 minutes later it did though once I started walking to the gym I felt a burning hole searing through the middle of my chest that was never going to be whole again.

-PPOV (Paul point of view)-

Once the big fight with Jayla, I walked out of the classroom with Kelly following me. As soon as I reached the thick trees of the forest I phased. Sam's voice immediately entered my mind.

"Paul? What's going on?"

Kelly's presents came soon after. And then she re-showed Sam everything that happened. She was clearly furious at me for being completely honest with Jayla on how I felt about her.

"But you weren't being completely honest jackass." She snarled at me in her sandy brown wolf form.

"Stay the fuck out of this Kelly! It's none of your business. Besides I was being honest." I growled at her and she growled back.

"Stop it you two, and Paul you know that every disrespectful thing you say to your imprint physically hurts her." Sam said disappointment etched in his words.

"I don't care. I don't want an imprint! How many fucking times do I have to say this?!" I yelled in my head.

"It doesn't matter. You got one. Obviously you need her as much as she needs you-"

"I don't _need_ anyone. Especially not her." I said firmly.

"You obviously don't know yourself well enough." Kelly said with humour.

"Be quiet Kelly and go back to class," she phased behind a tree then ran out fully clothed and headed back to school. " Paul, you do know the more your away from each other its going to hurt both of you; from what I've seen she may become one of us soon...or half part of us considering who her father is."

"Who's her father?" I asked trying to be nonchalant but was still curious.

"Luka Taime, the only one who didn't phase into a wolf, but still inherited all the bonus' of becoming one."

"How did he not phase? Isn't it instinct?"

"That is the mystery our elders have yet to figure out. He was also the fastest fighter the tribe has ever had."

"So basically since he didn't end up morphing into a giant dog, he was still able to link minds with the rest of the pack?" I asked. I couldn't help it, he was interesting to learn about- his daughter not so much, though my wolf wanted to get to know her as much as physically possible.

"Yes. He was also able to block his mind, or have his thoughts directed to whoever he wanted, well at least from what old Quil told me once he heard the Taime's were moving back to La Push."

"Woah and he wasn't alpha?" I was completely intrigued at this point.

"No, but he somehow carried alpha blood in him, which causes conflict in our tribe, because technically that should not be possible. If Ephriam made a decision that he didn't like, he would alter it. So I suppose you could say he was part alpha." Sam said after thinking it through.

"Part alpha-?" I started to ask.

"Go back to class Paul and please try not to hurt your imprint anymore than you already have." Sam spoke in his authoritative voice, not using his alpha voice because he knew I would listen to him. That's the thing about Sam; he always seemed to have more faith in me than I could dare give myself.

I phased back, going to my backpack and changing into the spare clothes I brought earlier this morning. I ran back to school and ran into Jared who, for once did not have a smile on his face. That was not a good sign. I haven't seen him upset since he imprinted on Kim awhile back.

"Hey Jared, what's up bro?" I called out to him. He looked at me and started glaring while advancing towards me.

"Why did you have to go and start a fight with her?" he said irritated.

"C'mon, I just finished having this conversation with Sam about this, I don't need another."

"How can you be so selfish? Every word interpreted as a rejection to the imprint causes her physical pain. I know you've seen what it does to her." He crossed his arms.

"Why won't you guys fucking listen to me? I don't want a fucking imprint! I don't want to get to know her nor do I want her in my life. I hate imprinting! All it does is trap you into loving someone." I exclaimed angrily.

"I know you don't mean that and once you realize that also it's going to be too late. Just because she's your soul mate does not mean she can't find someone else." I could hear the anger in Jared's voice although he wasn't shaking yet. He punched a locker then walked away from me. The second bell already went and walked to wood shop knowing Mr. Kalim wouldn't care much about me coming in late.

Once I got to class I started over thinking everything Sam said about Jayla's dad. What if she did semi-phase? What if she imprinted on me? That would mean our need to be around each other would be 10x's stronger than it is now, and it was pretty damn strong. Sam said she was close, which meant that I had to stay as far away from her as possible. Though I doubted she ever wanted to be around me again after causing her so much pain. Jared's right; I did see the pain she was experiencing, I saw her face contort with hurt and anger flash across her beautiful face. Hell I even felt the pain myself and fuck it hurt like a bitch. As much as the pain hurt I knew I could never be with her, that would just hurt us more than being apart. I will fight this. I'm going to fight the imprint to save us both.

**A/N: yay a Paul pov , did you guys like it? I hope so! I know some things are a little different but I just thought the imprinting would seem stronger that way **** Review review review! **


	7. Chapter 7

-JPOV (Jayla's point of view) -

I ended up spiking 3 people in the face 2 being girls I saw Paul making out with earlier, good those sluts deserved it anyway. Once it was my team's turn to sit on the bench I went to get my water in my backpack, then I sat down next to a cute guy with 'skater boy hair' and blue eyes. Yum.

"Hey," I said breathlessly after chugging my water and realizing he was staring at me.

"Hey," he said back smiling, "you a volley ball player?" he asked.

"Nope, soccer and jazz/ hip-hop dancer are my areas of expertise." I smiled.

"Could of fooled me, especially after I saw your killer spikes." He smirked. I liked this good.

"Spiking's a good way to rid yourself of aggression," I smiled widely.

"Aggression? Seemed more like giving Lana and Sharon permanent facials, Bad history?" I laughed but winced when he said history.

"Not at all. I just don't go easy on whores and I happen to know those two are part of the slut brigade of La Push high."

"Slut brigade?" he asked confused.

"You know, like a slut club?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, that's a new one. Why do you hate them so much?" he asked that last part with concern. He didn't even know me and he was already concerned. I didn't know if that was sweet or creepy. After I looked into his eyes I couldn't lie. I sighed.

"I just hate when people show PDA." Okay so I guess I could lie, though technically I didn't since I do actually hate PDA. He looked at me puzzled then dropped it when he realized I wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.

"I see." He said as if pretending that was a good enough reason to give someone a facial. Did I mention I liked this kid?

"Yup," I smiled then went back to watching the rest of the students play volley ball until the bell rang.

I quickly jumped from my spot , changed into my skinny jeans, black top and silver ballet flats and kept my hair in a bun since it was all gross from sweat. I put on my silver hoops and Guess white watch then rushed out of the change room. Once I left the change room with my bad on one shoulder the guy from earlier approached me.

"We should hang out sometime" he said smilng.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"All the more reason too," he stuck out his hand, I eyed it weirdly then looked back at him. He raised his eyebrow. " cell phone." I slowly handed him my cell phone from my pocket and handed it to him. He quickly typed in his number than- I'm assuming- texted himself, then handed it back to me, smiled and left the gym. I looked down at my phone and saw the name 'Mason Tayson' with a smiley face next to it then saw the message he sent said _Jayla's number_. Okay now I just felt bad, he knew my name and I just found his out 3 seconds ago. I felt someone grab my arm and lead me into the direction of my next class. Jade.

"Just figured you needed a 'push in the right direction' or in this case a tug," she smiled. I smiled. The short walk to my class was non- existent, when we got to the door of my class I told her I'd text her later than walked in. As soon as I stepped in the class everyone in the class stopped their conversations and looked at me. I groaned inwardly and walked to my desk beside Ryan. Though Mrs. Marly was telling us a recipe for lasagna the whole class except my friends kept whispering and glancing at me.

"I heard Paul slept with her and told her to keep it a secret." Said a brunette talking to a pale face across from me.

"Why would she get mad then? She got to sleep with Paul, a total god." Said the blonde one who clearly had no morals or self respect.

"I don't know, but why would he want to keep sleeping with her a secret? She's pretty and it's what every guy has been talking about since she got here." Said the smarter one...or so I thought. "Maybe she's pregnant and he doesn't want people to know its his baby. I mean she is really bitchy, that could be the reason" OH MY GOD these idiots really needed to get a life.

"No, I just think she's naturally a bitch." Said the blonde pale face. I groaned and smacked my head on the desk usually I wouldn't care what twiddle whore and twiddle hoe said but I was so tired of their voices I was getting a migraine. Ryan rubbed my back obviously hearing what the twits said and trying to comfort me. He got on my nerves most of the time but he was too funny and loyal to stay mad at.

"Are you okay Jay?" Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

"I know exactly what would make you feel better," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmm?"

"Making out with me." I burst out laughing, not only was that idea gross but also because the douche's girlfriend was best friend. I could practically picture Kelly slapping the back of his head.

"Miss Taime, Mr. Janson is something funny?" Mrs. Marly said obviously annoyed with us disrupting her teaching.

"No, sorry ma'am." Ryan said adding his perfect smile. Mrs. Marly smiled back at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, where were we? Ah yes you need to put a lot of tomato sauce and grade lots of cheese." That was the last thing I heard before I zoned out.

Since explaining how to make the lasagna took all period we were going to cook it tomorrow. She let us talk amongst the class, but I really didn't feel like that so I took out my iPod and started playing _Temple Run_ while putting both my headphones in. It was time to escape the world.

After quickly getting my brothers' from daycare I started walking back to my car with Jayden in my arms and Jake walking a little bit in front of me I saw Jacob leaning against my passenger side. He smiled once he saw me.

**(Jacob = Jacob black)**

**(Jake= her brother)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked shifting Jayden's weight.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," he smiled.

"Lala who's he?" Jake asked

"My names Jacob," Jacob said getting down on his knees to address my brother. Jake looked so confused, it was adorable.

"No, my name is Jacob." He said , his little eyebrows furrowed. Me and Jacob laughed.

"It's both your names sweetie." I said looking at him. He thought about it than smiled.

"OH! You should meet my mommy! I wanna show her someone with the same name as me," Jacob smirked than looked at me as if asking my permission. I nodded; he then turned back to Jake.

"Sure, then we can play soccer." Jacob smiled at my brother and Jake's eyes grew wide.

"I like you," Jake then looked at me, "Good choice Lala." I looked at my 3 year old brother shocked. What the hell? He's 3 for crying out loud! I shook my head then put Jayden in his car seat. I saw Jacob put Jake in his car seat and smiled. Jacob and I both got into the car. I looked at him smirking and he smiled back. This was going to be interesting.

Once we got to my house I saw my mom's car in the drive way. I groaned. I mean the whole point of Jacob coming with us was so he could be shown off to my mom but that didn't mean I actually wanted her to be here. Great this was going to be fucking fantastic. I got out of the car, grabbed my backpack and unstrapped Jayden. I carefully picked him up as not to disturb his peaceful sleep then carefully shut the door. I looked up and saw Jake and Jacob holding hands and smiled. Call me random but I thought it was such a turn on when guys were good with kids. Once I opened the door to my house I put Jayden in his play pen gently, then followed Jake Pulling Jacob into the kitchen where he thought our mom was.

"Look mommy," Jake said in his cute toddler voice. My mother turned around from the pot and went wide eyed once she saw Jacob's tall figure. She then gave me a look once I started laughing.

"Uhm who is he honey?" my mom spoke softly.

"It's Lala's boyfriend, I think." Jake's face went into a mask of confusion then he went back to smiling. "But guess what! His name's Jacob too. That means there's 2 whole Jacob's in the world." Jacob and I burst out laughing while my mother picked Jake up and smiled, humor written all over her face.

"Sweetie there's probably tons of people with your name." She said after kissing his cheek.

"Then how will people know which person there talking about then?" Jake looked really confused. My mother laughed this time.

"Because they all have different last names. Our last name is Taime, while Jayla's , uh, friends last name is..." she looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

"Black." he smiled politely.

"Black. See? His last name is totally different from ours." My mom kissed Jake's forehead then set him down. " go play honey." Jake grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him to the backdoors leading to our backyard. I went to follow them when my mother called my name.

"What?" I said rudely.

"He's cute, does he go to your school?" she asked going back to stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"obviously."

"Is he actually your boyfriend?" she asked sounding mildly curious.

"No, but even if he was, I still wouldn't tell you." I said hotly.

"Jayla, there is no need for that," she said turning around to face me. "Who is he then?"

"My friend. Did you ever think of that?" I snapped.

"Did something happen at school to-"

"Oh now you care about my day? Even if something did happen at school I wouldn't share it with you, you stupid bi-" I started shaking.

"Jayla! Stop it now! You need to start treating me with some respect. I'm your mother, not one of your high school peers." She said frustrated. I snorted.

"So now you want to try and be a mother to me? Mothers don't do what you did to me. I hate you." I started shaking even more, I quickly rushed out the door knowing I wouldn't calm down until she was out of my sight and ran down to the beach as fast as I could. I took calming breaths. The more I stopped shaking the more emotional I became. Tears started falling, I tried to wipe them away angrily but they were coming down to quickly. She wasent my mother, not anymore. Especially after what she did to me and my father. I hated her for hurting him so badly. I hated her for making me feel so weak and helpless. I remember when she used to be the best mom in the world to me. We used to be best friends. That quickly changed once she got into-

"Are you okay Jayla?" said a husky voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob looking at me worriedly. I quickly wiped the tears. Show no weakness.

"Of course." I said nonchalantly, at least I tried. My voice shook.

He walked over to me in 3 strides and pulled me into his chest. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried my eyes out. I couldn't help it, the tears just sprung back into my eyes and I clung to him for dear life. His arms held me tighter and I felt somewhat whole; a feeling I haven't felt for so long. I've been broken for what feels like forever... although its only been 4 years. I honestly didn't feel like I was capable of ever being whole ever again. Jacob was holding the shattered pieces and I was happy someone could.

**A/N: she will phase soon I promise, like the story so far? Review please ! **


	8. Chapter 8

3 months have passed by. I and Jacob have gotten closer- though not in a romantic way. But I will admit we did hook up once then realized it didn't feel right. Kelly and Jade were like the sisters I've never had. We were like the 3 musketeers, always together, always laughing and always having a good time. Mason and I texted all the time but still haven't been on a date. He would ask me but I'd just come up with excuses or avoid the question. It was one of those things where people would always ask if you were together but it wasn't official. I don't know. I just knew I didn't want a boyfriend. Boyfriends made you vulnerable and vulnerable is BAD. I know your all wondering whats going on with Paul and I , sadly – what the fuck? I mean fortunately we avoided each other like the plague. Whenever his name was brought up I got this heart wrenching pain in my chest but never understood why. It was weird how much space he took in my mind. Once I got home from school I would play with my brothers for awhile, do my homework, then lay on my bed and Paul would be the first thing to enter my mind. Sometimes the pain got so bad I couldn't breathe, other times I would just cry. My dad would always try and get me to talk about what was bothering me but I couldn't hear anything he said. I would just go numb. I'd cry because of the pain, but I was numb from feeling anything else. I hated Paul Lahote with a burning passion. I hated the unknown pain he caused me. I hated the way his smile made me feel. I hated the way his smirk would curve from the left side dipping down to the right. I hated his existence. Although I'm saying this, and it is true- on the surface, deep down I knew if anything ever happened to him I would break; like glass hitting a wooden floor. That simple fact irritated me to know end.

"JAYLA!" Jade yelled waving her hand in my face. I slapped it away. Hard.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed, but smirked once I saw her shake her hand to relieve pain.

"Wanna go to the mall in Seattle tonight?" Kelly said. We were sitting outside for lunch just because it was a nice day. None of the guys wanted to join us. Losers.

"Is it just gunna be us? Or is the whole crew joining us?" I said skeptically.

"Well just us for the mall part, and maybe a couple of the others for the movie part," Jade said.

"Okay, I'll go to the mall part but skip the movie." No way was I going to be a fifth wheel. What with Ryan and Kelly and Jade with Justin trailing after her. No dice.

"Awe come on, you won't be a third wheel or anything. You know known of us would do that to you." Kelly whined. I groaned.

"Fine, but if I feel like a wheel, even a little bit I'm leaving." I said unwillingly.

"Yay!" Kelly said excitedly, while Jade rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh and don't invite your cousin." I said viciously with narrowed eyes. I found out a couple weeks ago that Kelly and the asshole- 'scuse me, Paul were related.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Kelly," I growled.

"Okay okay, I solemnly promise to not invite Paul Lahote." She said with her right hand raised like she was in court standing in front of a judge. Jade and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing with Kelly joining us. We continued to make jokes and push each other around until the bell rang.

While Kelly and I walked to history I felt a presents beside me, I looked and saw Mason smiling at me.

"Hey short stuff," he said jokingly.

"Short stuff? Your only 4 inches taller than me, besides I'm growing." I smiled. Kelly nudged my arm, winked at me then sped off leaving me in the dust. Bitch.

"So watcha doin tonight?" he asked.

"Going to the mall," I said nonchalantly.

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"Well I'm already going with the crew, but you come." I shrugged then stopped walking once we hit my history class door.

"Sounds great." He quickly bent down to kiss my cheek before leaving too fast for me to comment. I turned around and walked in class with Kelly smiling at me widely and Paul glaring at her. What the hell?

I quickly took my seat beside Paul, grabbed my binder and pencil case out of my backpack setting it on the desk. Mr. Dick said a few things about our project being due next Monday, and then let us gets to it. We had to create something that represented Quileute history. I was making a collage with symbols telling certain stories of our tribe. The pictures were going to be formed so it spelled 'Quileute'. We could have done the project in partners but after what happened last time I decided to work solo. I was cutting some pictures for the collage; so far I had 'Quile' done. Kelly had decided to work with Paul and they were building a totem pole and were currently disagreeing about the order of symbols.

"No Paul, the second figure will be a heart and the top can be the wolf." Kelly said irritated.

"Why? The wolfs the best representation so it should go in the middle." He said arrogantly. Asshole.

Because I was practically Einstein, I happened to be holding the scissors while listening to their argument and since every word Paul utters gets me annoyed I squeezed the scissors so hard into my hand , it bit into my left hand and drew blood. I hissed.

"SHIT!" I yelled rather loudly I might add.

The cousins stopped arguing and turned to me. I looked down closing my eyes willing myself not to cry. A warm hand grabbed my bloody hand, gently checking to make sure the cut wasn't that deep. I looked up to see who was playing doctor and you'd never be able to guess.


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? I looked up to see Paul. The guys who practically hates the ground I walk on. What the hell is going on? Am I on Prank'd? Because this shit was so not funny.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked concerned, as if he knew exactly how much it hurt.

"It's not that bad." I said. Show no weakness.

He smiled softly looking straight into my eyes. I could have stood there forever- though I was actually sitting- it was heaven looking into his grey-green eyes. Someone coughed. At the exact same time Paul and I broke our gaze and looked at the teacher angrily. Paul started shaking. I took a deep breath knowing shaking would only make the pain- wait a second. I looked down and realized the cut on my hand was gone. The only reason I knew it was real was because there was some dried blood left. What the fuck is happening to me? Once the bell rang Paul sped off to his next class while I was too busy freaking out to notice he didn't even spare me a glance. Kelly and I grabbed our stuff then exited the class walking down the hall.

"What the fuck is going on Kelly!" I said exasperated.

"It may be time to go visit Sam..." she said under her breath though I heard her perfectly fine.

"Who the fuck is Sam?" I screeched.

"Sam Uley, he should be the one to explain this to you. I'd probably because you to pha- we should just go to Sam's."

"Why would 'Sam' know whats happening to me?" I asked confused. The dude's never even met me.

"Because he will, now do you wanna go now? Or after school?" she said looking straight at me.

"Fuck school," I said completely serious. "I think making sure I'm sane is more important." We walked into the direction of my car. It's time to have all these fucking questions answered once and for all. I sped off to Sam's house with Kelly's direction after I sent a text to Jade and Jake letting them know I wouldn't be in class. When we got to Sam's house I banged my head off the steering wheel. How is it possible not to know your 3rd cousins last name? I groaned while Kelly looked at me like I belonged to a mental hospital. I unstrapped my seatbelt and walked out of the car and up to the front door with Kelly following me. I walked right in, without knocking. There were too many things I need to know to be polite and wait for someone to open the door for me.

After 4 hours of Sam explaining what I am I was calm. Who the fuck was I kidding? I flipped out I ended up semi- turning. See if you wanted me to explain to you what I looked like I would say exactly the same except my eyes turned a vibrant aquamarine and my hair automatically wound itself into a braid. I'm a mutant. I had a feeling the presidents going to find out and track me down throwing needles at me, like on _X-Men_. Remember how the girl who purposely made herself be human? I get it you wanted to kiss your boyfriend but I would have definitely been the first vote of non confidence. That was until this very moment. Sam told me that basically everyone I befriended at La Push High were all part of his pack, then he talked about imprinting. Jared was whipped on Kim, Quil was whipped on a 4 year old named Claire- gross- Brady was whipped on a girl named Sarina, who just moved here, Jade and Justin were whipped on each other, although it seemed more like Justin was whipped and Jade was the subject, and that Jade is against imprinting and Kelly and Ryan are whipped on each other. Oh and of course Sam was whipped on Emily. I also learned I'm even more mutant than the pack because I wont ever turn into a wolf, I just have there abilities and more. I pressed for more information but Sam said to ask my father which just got me even more mad because he was away for 3 days. Once I became 'normal' again I looked towards Sam.

"Can I leave now?" I was pissed at everyone but more so at Jake, Kelly, and Jade. I was the closest to them and they couldn't even give me a heads up that I was a mutant weirdo. Kelly knew I was angry at her she 'saw' it in my mind. The whole pack could read your mind- not a good thing. Thank god I was able to block it off before she saw how I felt about Paul.

"Of course, but there is a bonfire next week, it's only fair you hear the stories like we did." Sam said kindly then turned to walk back to his house.

"Whatevs, hey did you know I was related to Emily?" I saw something in his mind when we phased that spiked my curiosity.

"Yes I did, please try to be nice to her." He said it in a intimidating way thought it had no effect on me. I snorted.

"Why? Its not like she deserves anyone being nice to her after what she did." Kelly stepped in then.

"It wasn't her fault, the imprint drew her in." She said defensively.

"Well I hope I never imprint. Clearly all it does Is ruin your life and others around you." Sam gave me a hard look. " isn't that right Sammy?" I said , as soon as it left my mouth he was right in front of me growling.

"Shut your mouth Jayla." He said shaking.

"Why? It's not like I was lying." I crossed my arms over my chest to show I wasn't the least bit scared. Though between you and I, I was a tiny bit. I mean he was the alpha. Kelly grabbed me by my waist and moved me to my car and out of Sam's face. I threw her hands off me dramatically and glared at her.

"You can't honestly be mad at me for not telling you," she said appalled.

"Why not? You knew I was going crazy wondering what was happening to me and let me suffer."

"I couldn't tell you! It wasn't my job too, besides I didn't know if you were actually going to phase or not! Because of you being a hybrid or whatever you failed to show some of the signs!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you and everyone in this fucking 'pack' knew. As a best friend It should be your _job_ to tell me." I opened my car door. School was over and I had to pick up my brothers.

"Come on Jay, you can't stay mad at me forever." She said standing at the headlights of my car looking upset. Good . I bet the entire pack was laughing behind my back whenever I told them I was growing half an inch every other day.

"Watch me." I said darkly then reversed out of Sam's yard and sped off towards the school to get Jake and Jayden.

**-(PPOV)**-

Instead of hooking up with Destiny Simmons like I had planned I had at stupid pack meeting to attend too. I had no idea why I had to go all the way to Sam's house, I mean couldn't we do this shit over the phone? They were invented for a reason. Everyone was gathered at Sam's house for the meeting but it couldn't start yet. Wanna know why? Because we were waiting on Collin and Seth to show up. Little runts. I was sitting on the loveseat with Jade beside me.

"Could you not do that Ryan? She is my cousin!" I growled seeing him kissing and biting Kelly's neck. Finally the two idiots got here and Seth had a weird grin plastered on his face. Awe shit not another love drunk fool. Didn't the elders say imprinting was rare? Rare my ass. Sam immediately took charge as usual standing in front of us all. He looked at Seth.

"Name?" he asked simply.

"Marina Lopez, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Seth said in a daze. I wanted to punch him. All the guys including Kelly congratulated him on finding his soul mate. Jake, Collin, Leah and Jade rolled their eyes.

"Trader," Leah said, Sam looked at her with a warning which she rolled her eyes too.

"Congratulations Seth," Sam started "now back to what I've called you here for, we have a new member of the pack. Can anyone guess who it is?" Kelly growled. I had a pretty good guess who it was since the middle of 4th period I felt like I was exploding and I knew for a fact I wasn't angry. Sam gave Kelly a warning look.

"She's a bitch," Kelly stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kelly stop it-" Sam started to say but she cut him off.

"No she is, she knew I couldn't tell her and she still won't answer my phone calls or text messages." She glared at the phone in her lap. "Stupid whore." She muttered under her breath, which naturally pissed me off.

"Do not call her a whore." I growled at my cousin.

"Why do you even care? You're the one always ignoring her and rejecting the imprint every god damn day." She snarled. I was in front of her in seconds.

"Shut the fuck up." I said shaking. Even if it was true, she knew why I was doing it. Ryan of course got involved standing in front of Kelly in a protective stance.

"**Enough.**" Sam said in his Alpha voice. "Paul shut up and sit down and Kelly do the same." He commanded. I did as told just to get the meeting to pass by faster.

"Sam, when Jayla phases is she dangerous?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"I don't think so," He looked towards Kelly and she angrily shrugged "Why?"

"Well Jayla and her mom don't really get along, if she's dangerous her mom could be in trouble, especially since her dad isn't home." Jake said. A part of me was jealous that he knew her so well and the other part of me was angry for being jealous of something so stupid.

"Do you happen to know when he will be returning?" Sam asked.

"Sunday I think," Jacob said after some thought. Sam sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to watch her until her dad gets back," Sam turned and looked at me. I gave him a death glare "Paul you can start." Awe shit.


	10. Chapter 10

The mall and the movies were totally forgotten at this point. I turned off my phone after Kelly's 6th time calling me and 14th text message. Once I got home I played with my brothers as usual then went straight to my room once my mom came home. I've been lying on my bed for 2 hours straight just thinking everything through. I couldn't help but come to the same conclusion every time. I was a freak. I shrugged , at least I was different. I stared at my silver wolf poster right across my bed that I bought after my wolf dream when I first moved to La Push. Now that I knew wolves that big actually existed I wondered who the silver wolf of the pack was. Jake? No. Seth? No. Jade? Nah. no one seemed quite right to be silver except for the one guy , though I wouldn't dare say his name. I still had not figured out what happened in class and until I did his name would be left unsaid.

"Lala are you okay?" I heard a toddler voice ask from beside me. I turned to look at him; he had his arms out stretched waiting until I picked him up and put him on my high bed.

"I'm fine baby, don't worry." I wiped some of his hair out of his face. "What are you doing up here? Isn't Ben 10 on?" he jumped off my bed and ran his little body towards the door. Before he left he turned back to me.

"Don't cry Lala, your too pretty to cry." He blew me a kiss then I heard him run down the stairs. That ladies and gentleman was why I loved my brother.

I couldn't help but cry though everything was just so fucked up and confusing. Usually my dad would help me figure things out but once again he's gone till Sunday night although I knew I could still call him but this situation wasn't the type of thing you blurted out over the phone. I sighed then got ready for bed. I put my hair in a bun at the top of my head and put on a tank top and boy shorts. I soon drifted to sleep but was not prepared for what I dreamt of.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RATED M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Hey babe," Paul came on the couch and put his arm around me._

_ "Hey... how did you get in here? The doors locked."_

_ "Werewolf babe," I raised my eyebrow. He smirked. "I climbed through your window." His smirk widened. My goodness he was too sexy._

_ "Why wouldn't you just knock on the front door fool." I rolled my eyes._

_ " I thought the window would be more romantic," he smiled at me mischievously. I laughed._

_ "Or you thought you would 'get some'" I smirked._

_ "Hey can't blame a guy for trying." He smiled and kissed me. I pulled back and laughed._

_ "I guess not." I pulled my top above my head and wrapped my arms around his already bare shoulders, then leaned forward to kiss him again._

_ "I love you Jayla," He whispered before my lips could meet his._

_ "I love you Paul, more than anything." I said seriously. _

_He closed the small gap between our lips and plunged his hot tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he un-hooked my bra and started playing with my nipples. I started working on his cut offs. He pushed me back never breaking the kiss and slid them off. I broke the kiss to breathe and he started kissing my neck while still playing with my nipples. HOLY SHIT HE WAS FUCKING HUGE. Even after all the times I saw 'him' I never got over that. He stopped kissing my neck and smirked at me._

_ "Wipe that smirk off your face cocky bastard." I returned his smirk with one of my own and his smirk grew wider._

_ "Don't worry baby, it's all yours," he leaned closer to my ear "forever." His voice was raw and husky. God his voice was pure sex. I smiled evilly._

_ "Your all mine Paul." I pushed him down on me so I could feel his erection and grinded against it. He groaned and started pulling down my shorts. Once my shorts were low enough on my legs he thrust 3 of his fingers into me. I moaned loudly as he started pumping them faster._

_ "Your so we-"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RATED M SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shot up in my bed sweating and breathing heavily. WHAT THE FUCK! I've been dreaming of Paul ever since I met him but now the world decided to me even crueler and make me have sex dreams!? Which I may add got me way too excited. I turned to look at my alarm clock and saw it was 4:11 am. I groaned. I really didn't want to have another dream like my previous dream but let's face it. It was WAY better than my life. I flopped back down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep once again.

-**(PPOV)-**

After arguing that I had plans Sam used the alpha command on me, so here I was outside, my imprints window like a stage 5 clinger. It was pretty boring until she started talking.

"I love you too Paul," I froze. She was dreaming about me? I mean sure I dreamt about her every night but that didn't mean it was mutual. I couldn't help but smile when she said 'more than anything'. OH GOD. I'm turning into a pussy whipped fool. I really hope someone relieves me from this soon. Jared , Collin and Jade were patrolling so they 'saw' everything.

"No! She's supposed to be on my side!" Jade thought.

"Shut up Jade, you love Justin just as much as he loves you. Way to go Paul!" Jared exclaimed. I growled.

"Shut up Jared! I don't want this." I thought frustrated.

"Yes you do," Collin said being a smart ass,

"You're all mine Paul." Jayla said in a very seductive-yet- evil voice. That's my girl. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Jade huffed.

"She's supposed to be independent like me!" Jade said aggravated.

"Independent my ass, you're just stubborn." Jared snorted. Jade growled.

"Suck a dick asshole."

Jayla moaned very loudly which caused me to look in her direction. Even her moan was beautiful. I couldn't help but have my imagination run free with all of the things I wanted to do with her.

"Dude think of that when _we're_ NOT here." Collin said.

"Sicko." Jade said disgusted.

"Dude you think she's that flexible?" Jared thought curiously.

**A/N: did you like the dream? Getting pretty spicy don't you think? The next chapter I'll make sure to make extra long so it will take a couple of hours for me to update. Toodles xoxo **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**-(JPOV)-**

The entire weekend my dreams still consisted of fucking Paul- literally. I felt like a pervert even if I had no control over my subconscious. The thing I thought I had control over, I was proved wrong. No matter how many times I told my body not to react to my dirty Paul dreams it failed me over and over again. On Saturday morning I played with my brothers, went shopping and then saw a movie with Mason. Mason was a good sex god distraction- sorry I meant a good Paul distraction. I still had no clue if I wanted a boyfriend or not but whatever I wanted I needed to decide quick, it didn't seem like Mason liked the idea of just being friends with how many times he would text me throughout the day. On Sunday my daddy finally came home. Usually when he came home from his work trips I would be the first to greet him, but this time I waited until he came to me. Once he entered my room he sat on my bed and rubbed my back. I told him about my mutant-ness and he explained the knowledge he had on 'our' kind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"So have you imprinted yet?" he asked. _

_ "Nope and I never want too." I said surely. He looked shocked for a moment._

_ "I agree I don't want you to imprint at this age although imprinting is the best thing that ever happened to me. I do want you to experience it sweetheart." I raised my eyebrows at his words._

_ "What do you mean 'not at this age'?" my eyes widened. "You imprinted on mom didn't you?" I didn't even need an answer from him. " that's why you stayed with her after she did all that fucked up shit to you-"_

_ "Jayla stop it. I did imprint on your mother, but honey you have to let the past go. I know she hurt you but it made you into the wonderful person you are now. I know you think hurting your mother is a way of getting back at her for what she did to you and me, but you have to accept that that is the past and it won't change no matter what." My dad kissed my forehead then left me to my thoughts after placing a box on my nightstand. He was right- as always- the more I let the past affect me the more I was preventing myself from growing._

END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was currently at school opening my locker. As soon as I got it open a hand slammed it shut. I breathed in and out twice before turning towards the person with an obvious death wish.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at Ryan. He sighed.

"Will you please talk to Kelly and Jade? They really miss you."

"Well they should have thought of that before keeping something so important from me." I said once again doing the combination to my locker. When I re opened it the douche actually had the nerve to slam It shut again! "Do that one more time." I said between my teeth. He ignored me.

"They couldn't tell you, it's not their responsibility." He said getting aggravated.

"Well then who the fuck's responsibility was it if not one of my best friends?" I growled at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, besides they thought you would have at least stayed normal till the bonfire." He lowered his voice so only I could hear. I bestowed my glare on him.

"Why wasn't anybody aloud to tell me!? This is my sanity we're talking about here!" I said slamming my locker. Ryan sighed.

"Alpha orders," he rubbed his temple. "Look can you please stop ignoring them? They wanted to tell you but couldn't, Sam commanded all of us not too." I took a deep breath.

"Fine I'll talk to them," he smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice." I saw him frown before I turned to walk towards the cafeteria. I stood in the cafeteria line then all of a sudden felt a kiss on my right cheek I turned and saw Mason.

"Hey hun." He grinned.

"Down to nicknames are we?" I smirked looking at him then grabbed my usual chicken salad and diet coke.

"Of course, you deserve a name only I should call you." He smiled cockily. I snorted.

"Don't we all." He laughed.

"No, you're the only lucky one." He leaned down and kissed me- to my utter shock- then walked forward and paid for both our trays. I playfully glared at him once we sat down at our table that happened to be 2 tables away from the pack.

"What?" he said smiling then taking a sip of his Coke.

"You don't have to pay for my food you know." I'm sure he did it to impress me, but it actually kind of pissed me off. It felt like he was trying to buy **me**. He put his coke down and licked his lips, which reminded me of a time when Paul was drinking grape soda and did the same thing. It was like a permanent montage ingrained in my brain. Mason doing it was cute...I guess.

"But I wanted too, so I did." He smirked. I scowled.

"Grrr you." He gave me a weird look.

" Grrr?" He said it like he wanted me to realize how stupid the word was and take it back. So much for being myself.

"Nevermind." I took a bite of my salad and moaned. Why was salad so fucking awesome? These are the mysteries of the world. When I turned back to Mason I saw that he was staring at someone behind me. His body was rigid and his jaw looked strained.

"What are you staring at?" I asked curious though I already guessed what the problem was.

"Did you know Paul Lahote likes you?" he said jaw clenched completely avoiding my question. I laughed. This I didn't expect.

"No he most certainly does not. He practically loathes me." As if on cue, a wave of pain inflicted my chest. Mason snorted.

"If someone stares at you with a look like that, they could never hate you- no matter how much they tried." Mason seemed quite pissed about that.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Paul hates me," hello pain. "I hate him. That's the end of this fucking novel got it?" I was getting pretty angry. It took me so long to come to terms that Paul hates me and now someone was trying to change the term? Not cool. I started shaking.

"Jay, I'm sorry please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you." Mason said sincerely. I took a few breaths then went back to my lovely salad. I turned to see Paul staring at me but he quickly looked away before I could look into his eyes. I turned around once Kelly linked eyes with me.

"Ready for class?" Mason asked once I finished my salad and my 3rd slice of pizza along with 2 chocolate chip cookies; I still had one left of those bad boys. I nodded my head. I got up to and was about to grab my tray but he already grabbed it then took my left hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Your enjoying that cookie a little too much sweetheart." He said smiling at me jokingly.

"Hey don't knock the choco, it's the best thing in the world." I defended the love of my life with pride.

"Choco?" he asked raising his eyebrow while smirking.

"Choco as in chocolate, ive called it that ever since I was 4." I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. We went to my history door, then he leaned down and kissed me.

"See you in gym." He smiled then turned away. I walked into the class room with a smile on my face- not necessarily because of Mason but because of the chocolate that filled my veins. I sat down at my seat and took my books out.

"Hey Jay," Kelly said slightly nervous.

"Hey Kells," I smiled at her, knowing that she meant well and couldn't do anything after Sam slammed the alpha order on her. She smiled back, happy that I wasn't being a bitch.

"How are you and Mason?" she wiggled her eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Fine." I said casually.

"I'm sure you are." she smiled knowingly. I laughed.

"Shut up Kelly." I hit her playfully. We continued joking around until we saw Paul come in with a black haired bimbo wrapped around him. Kelly turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped and I was because I knew he was doing it to get to me. I don't know how I knew. I just did and it pissed me off more than anything.

"Ms. Nichols please go back to your accurate classroom." Mr. Dick said though I must admit I liked him at that moment. The skank glared at him than looked at Paul, he kissed her on the lips then started to walk towards his seat. I shook a little. Pecking people on the lips is an intimate gesture. Paul Lahote does not 'Peck' people, he only made out with them. Kelly put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. Paul sat down beside me not even acknowledging his cousin like he normally would.

"Mr. Price please escort yourself back to your seat I'd like to start the class if you don't-"

"Shut the-" I started to say.

"Fuck up." Paul continued as annoyed as I was.

"Well well Mr. Lahote, Ms. Taime you can escort yourselves to the office." Neither of us moved. "Now!" he yelled. We got up, grabbed our shit then left the classroom. Mr. Dick went to call the office to let them know we were on our way. Asshole. Once we were in the hall I started walking towards the office with Paul logging behind me dragging his feet which highly irritated me (although everything he does irritates me).

"Can you stop fucking dragging your feet!?" I asked annoyed.

"Or what?" he asked with his cocky voice. I didn't have to turn back to know he was smiling arrogantly.

"Or I'll punch you in your fucking 'pretty boy' face." He laughed. Big mistake. He obviously didn't know how pissed off I was that he kissed the whore right in front of me. I quickly turned around and punched him square in his cheek hearing a crack. He sneered as he grabbed my shirt, forcing me to look at him. My anger melted. Looking straight into his eyes I saw everything I needed, everything I wanted and the reason for my existence. The pain in my body; from him, my mom, from everyone drifted away. There was only him; he was all that mattered. And then it hit me- No literally we both fell backwards away from each other. We looked at each other wide eyed.

"What ,"

"The fuck," he said curious/ annoyed.

"Was that." I said finishing our sentence. We have got to stop doing that. I got up and brushed off my jeans then looked at him avoiding eye contact. "Wanna go visit Sam?"

"Duh," he said arrogantly, yay he's back I thought sarcastically.

Once we got to Sam's house, we quickly got out of the car and walked up towards the door. Sam opened it rather surprised.

"You guys are **together**!? Paul you told her?" he seriously looked confused. Once Paul shook his head and growled, Sam looked even more confused. "What's wrong then?"

"We uh," I looked at Paul then turned away after I realized he wasen't going to help. "Ran into a teency weency problem at school today and have no idea what it the hell it means." Sam groaned.

"What did Paul do now?"

We and by 'we' I mean me told Sam everything that happened at school, from us defending Kelly to me punching Paul in the face and the push we felt after looking into each other's eyes. Surprisingly Sam laughed.

"Hmm and what did this 'eye connection thingy' feel like ?" Sam said with a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

"Like he's everything I'll ever need, but that is not possible." I stated matter-of-factly. Sam raised his eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because we hate each other." I stated simply. Sam smirked.

"I'm sure you do." He looked back and forth between Paul and I with a smile on his face then just stared at Paul. "Only your imprint would imprint on you after punching you in the face." Sam laughed loudly. I on the other hand found nothing about this funny. I started shaking. When Sam saw my form he stopped laughing.

"Jayla what's wrong?"

"Did you just say I _imprinted_!?" I screeched.

"Well yeah..."

"ON THE BIGGEST FUCKING MAN WHORE ON THE PLANET? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I roared. Paul started shaking.

"Jayla calm down, same goes for you Paul." Paul's shaking went non- existent, as for me I bypassed the alpha command. I was way too hyped up for that shit.

"YOU MUST BE FUCKING JOKING! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER I FIND OOUT MY SOUL MATE'S DICK HAS BEEN IN EVERY GIRL IN FUCKING WASHINGTON!" I ran out the back door to get some fresh air, but I already felt myself transform. Sam came out seconds later.

"Jayla you can't ignore the alpha command just because you can, I do it so everyone can restrain themselves and be safe. "He said authoritatively.

"You cant honestly tell me your gunna lecture me at a time like this." I replied to him coldly.

"I understand your upset but-"

"Upset? I'm furious! How you feel if your 'soul mate' was a whore?" I thought about it for a second. "No wait you want her that way because if she wasn't you guys wouldn't be together." I'm not going to lie, that was wrong of me to say. I swear I didn't even see Sam shake I just saw a black wolf appear in front of me. Since I was already in my 'form' I could hear his thoughts. Before I could process what his thoughts meant he attacked me. Suddenly he was standing over me and my back was against the grass.

"Don't ever talk about my wife being a whore again GOT IT?" he growled.

"Sure if you don't bring up anything that justifies my-" he scraped his paw against my forehead down to the left side of my lip. Pain travelled through my body.

"Shut the fuck up! You know sometimes it wouldn't kill-" I pushed him off me and stood up. He fell into a bunch of wood piles which naturally got him angrier.

"I'm not the only one that needs to learn something am I? You're supposed to be the alpha and yet your hurting one of your pack members." He stopped advancing towards me and whined. He then phased back completely naked. I kept my eyes on his face.

"I'm sorry," he sounded disappointed in himself. I kind of felt bad, the last thing I wanted to do was make him upset- well before he pissed me off- I was just trying to get some answers.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to-" he smiled a small smile.

"Yes you did, but I understand that you're upset and hurt so I'll let it go."

"Thanks Sam, "I felt myself go back to normal.

"Don't worry everything will work out." He sounded so sure.

"I seriously doubt me and Paul are soul mates. We are never going to work." I felt the pain in my chest- only this time it was much worse. He smiled.

"The spirits are never wrong. You guys both need each other but your both to stubborn to see it right now, don't worry your time will come." Sam walked to the back door of his house then turned around, "Oh and you have patrol tonight." Awe shit.

I picked up my brother's and drove home. When I got home my mom's car was in the driveway. I took the boys out of the car and walked into the house. Jake ran into the living room to watch cartoons and I put Jayden in his playpen then went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said sitting at the table in front of her laptop.

"Hey," I said before taking a chug of the choco milk I just poured.

"How was school?" she said after shutting down her computer.

"It's alright. Same old boring stuff. Where's daddy?"

"He won't be home till a lot later. How are you and that boy you went to the movies with last weekend?" she said ready for gossip sitting at the island. I shrugged.

"He's alright I guess, could you tell dad to come to my room once he gets home? I'm going to do my homework." I walked out before she could say another word.

I haven't completely forgiven my mother if that's what you're wondering. I just stopped being rude to her, I was taking my dad's advice and letting go of the past though I still held on to some of that anger, I also realized that my dad hurt every time I would insult my mother. My mother and my relationship would never be the same, but maybe it would be close to how it was all those years ago. I did my homework, well some of it until I fell asleep after turning on my Ipod.

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled into the receiver.

"We have patrol in 5 minutes, get over here now!" Kelly yelled then hung up before I could reply. I groaned , hung up, wiped my face fixed my hair then jumped out the window knowing if my parents came in my room they'd know where I was automatically.

I ran through the forest and was at Sam's in 5 minutes, accompanying me was Kelly, Sam and Jared in Sam's front yard. They all turned to look at me. Sam got straight to business as usual (insert eye roll) dude needs to loosen up once and awhile.

"Okay because it's your first time you'll be on patrol for 3 hours instead of 5. You and Jared will be covering the south fraction as soon as Jus-" Sam said once he turned to look at me.

"I'm here," Justin said in low rise cut offs. He was definitely one of the hotter looking pack members with his bright green eyes (green eyes are my thing). Jade must not play with temptation if she hasn't hooked up with that boy yet. That girl is definitely crazy imprint or not.

"Alright let's get started." The boys all walked into the forest along with Kelly. When she saw I wasn't following her she turned back.

"Aren't you going to phase?" she asked

"I don't know how to 'phase' on command." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed.

"SAM" she yelled, "Phase back and teach Jay how to phase. I have to do my routine." She then ran off into the forest. Sam came out with 2 wolves in anchor. One white wolf the color of snow and a black and white wolf.

"Okay all you have to do is think of something that get's you angry, but not too angry that you would want to attack," he thought about it for a second. "Although I don't think you would."

I thought about my mother and what she did to me. How my mother looked to alcohol to let the pain 'slip away'. I started shaking violently, what caused me to 'phase' was when I thought about her first blow to me when I was 10 years old.

"Wow your eyes are _so _cool," Jared exclaimed in my head. I fake gasped.

"And they weren't before?" I said mock hurt.

"Nope." He said bluntly

"Now that just hurts my hurt," I said sarcastically. Sam laughed along with the others.

"Alright, let's start, Jayla follow Jared to the south border he'll show you the ropes." Everyone else went their separate ways while I was stuck with the asshole's best friend.

I was currently running around with Jared on the south border of La Push roaming for "leeches." I asked everyone what they smelt like but when they 'showed' me a memory the smell really wasn't too bad.

"Oh trust me its worse in person." Kelly though disgustedly.

"Meh, I'll cross that bridge when I run to it." I thought nonchalantly.

"Ha-ha , just because you're the fastest doesn't mean you have to keep going on about it." Jared thought wryly.

"Are you kidding? That's exactly what it means!" I said running circles around his fluffy self.

"No wonder you and Paul where matched." Jared grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~846848535586~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:00 am I returned home beat. I climbed in through my window and flopped on my bed falling asleep before my head touched the pillow.

I woke up very irritated ever since that first 'dirty dream. The lust kept getting stronger and stronger every new dream I had. The naughty dreams were so vivid I could hardly stand to look at Paul without wanting to jump his bones- more than I wanted before the sex dreams. I took a quick shower, then got dressed quickly wearing my silver studs, black tank top and jean shorts. I put a bun at the top of my head and a little make up then walked down the stairs for breakfast with my adorable brothers. Once I dropped my brothers off at daycare I went straight to my locker. Surprisingly standing there was Mason with a sour expression on his cute face. I walked straight to my locker and started working on unlocking the lock. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Hey," I said in a monotone voice.

"I heard you left with yesterday." He said pissed.

"Mr. STD?" I asked opening my locker and taking my biology binder out along with the matching textbook and put it into my backpack replacing it with my history shit.

"Paul Laho-" he started.

"Ah, I see. You guys really need to get more creative." I said before I closed my locker and turned to look at him.

"That's all you're going to say?" he said appalled that I wasn't arguing with him.

"What would you like me to say? Yes I skipped school with him, but only because I punched him in the face and something weird happened so I took him to the clinic." I snapped. He was seriously starting to annoy me. What happened to yesterday?

"He has a car, why couldn't he drive himself? Besides he doesn't look seriously injured."

"Becaus-" then I caught on to what he said and turned to look into the direction he was glaring at. Of –fucking- course Paul was there. Smirking. Which only made this unnecessary argument that much worse. Then his eyes met mine and his smirk faded. I was royally screwed. How the hell am I supposed to avoid the imprint if I had to stop looking at those beautiful eyes? Especially since every time he looked at me his eyes always sparkled making them much more beautiful than they already are. it wasn't fair! Why couldn't I be paired with a nice guy like Seth? Was he too nice for me or something? Of course I get trapped with the biggest asshole in the world. Were the 'spirit warriors' trying to tell me something? The world was a very cruel place.

Eventually the real world started to surround me again and Mason was waving a hand in my face. I growled and slapped it away semi-hard so I didn't break his human hand.

"What the hell you want?" I gritted my teeth. He was really tempting my temper.

"What the fuck is your problem? I was trying to get you're attention after you've been undressing another guy in front of your boy-"

"Since when were you my boyfriend? I don't recall making anything official between us,"

"Stop being so naive." He said shaking his hand. I hid a smile. The bell rang.

"Great so when you stop being an idiot and drop the 'girl' in front of friend then I'll stop being so naive. Gotta go." I turned and walked away breaking any chance we had at being a couple. I felt a weight lift off my shoulder.

~~~~~~53336774~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`5546774

It was now lunch and instead of going to the cafeteria like usual I went to the library to do my math homework. After about 20 minutes I heard footsteps approaching my table. I looked up and Saw Jade. She sat down quickly and gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jade," I said rather rudely, but she was used to it.

"Why are you avoiding everyone? Is it because of your break up with Mason?

"How do you even know about that?" I said curtly.

"Jake told us..."

"Asshole," I said while scowling, "and I'm not avoiding you guys."

"Yes you are who does math homework instead of hanging out with their friends? Is it cause of the eye connection session you had with Paul?" she raised her eyebrow. I frowned. She was right but that wasn't the reason. I was just so tired of how things were ever since I came here. I felt like all this imprinting shit was suffocating me. I sighed.

"I just don't want to have an imprint , especially one who basically lives to reject me." I said gathering my books.

"Jayla it's okay to be hurt by the way Paul's acting, but you can talk to the pack. We are your family and I'm sure at one point everyone knew how you felt-"

"Are you fucking kidding?! You have Justin following your every step and all you do is run in the other direction do you have any idea how bad you hurt" she flinched, "Him every day?" I snapped. How can she not realize how lucky she was? Stupid bimbo.

"Of course I know! I CAN feel his emotions," she sighed frustrated. "But I just can't be with him right now," she whispered. I couldn't feel sympathy for her though. I knew exactly how shitty it was on the other side of the spectrum. I knew the pain he felt everyday because his mate didn't want him.

"WHY NOT!?" I screamed. I really didn't care at that moment I was in a library and people were staring over at us. "What's so important that you're willing to hurt him every single day?" I was about ready to snap her throat, I was that heated. The librarian gave me a dirty look.

"Because! I'm in love with someone else. Being with Justin would just hurt him even more if he ever found out the truth. I need to get over-Emb- this guy before I can be with Justin." She was so luck was a werewolf. If she didn't have such quick reflexes the bitch slap I would have gave her at that moment would have broken her face.

"You must be fucking joking! You're in love with _Embry_!? Even though you know it wouldn't have ever worked out?" my hand twitched with the need to hit her. The girl needed someone to knock some sense into her. She didn't have time to say anything the librarian came and kicked us out. Once we hit the hallways the fight continued.

"Shut the fuck up Jayla! It's not like I can help how I feel! Besides this happened before I even met Justin. And don't act like your such a perfect imprint. You went to the extent to try and hurt Paul by dating someone else just to make your self feel better." She was shaking a little more than I was.

"He rejected me from the day he met me! And I didn't date Mason to make myself feel better you blind bitch. I went out with him because he actually seemed to care about me. Do you know how it feels to be constantly rejected? Do you know how it feels to not be good enough?" the bell rang at this point and people started gathering around us. "I honestly don't know how Justin's your soul-mate he deserves someone _way_ better than you." I was shaking like a freaking vibrator. She pushed me against a locker – which dented from the force of the push. I got up and punched her in her face. Before we could go any farther the pack showed up. Justin and Quil holding Jade back and Jake and Seth holding me back. They pulled our shaking forms outside into the forest.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jake and Kelly asked. Neither of us answered. I growled at her while she snarled. Justin holding Jade back pissed me off even more.

"If you don't keep that ungrateful bitch away from me I'm going to break her in half." I yelled staring at Jade with a murderous glare. Kelly looked shocked as long as everyone else. Justin growled at me.

After about 15 minutes of us yelling insults at eachother and shaking like crazy Sam was called into the scene.

"okay someone please tell me what happened between those two." He said looking at Kelly first then everyone else. They all shrugged. Then Sam turned to face us. "Well? Someone better start talking." He said annoyed.

"I just think Jayla should mind her own business and stay out of mine." Jade said as she ripped herself away from Justin and Quil.

"That's funny, seeing as this all started because you decided to get into mine. You're already classified as ungrateful do you really wanna add hypocrite to the list?" I said after ripping my arms away from Jake and Seth and crossing my arms under my chest. She took a step closer to me.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut before it gets you into trouble." I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"and what trouble would that be? As far as I'm concerned maybe telling everyone the truth will help you. You continuing to come closer to my face will end with you getting your ass kicked." I said menacingly. Justin growled at the same time Jade pushed me against a tree. I got up and pushed her with a powerful force causing her to fly backwards and phase in mid-air. Sam quickly turned into his alpha state of mind coming between the two of us.

"**Stop it now.**" He used his alpha voice. " Now both of you go to your last period class without another disturbance and if I hear anyone fighting you will get extra patrols. Kelly get Jade clothes , everyone else get back to school." Sam then left knowing would dare disobey him.

We all ran back to school in time for last period.

```````5686698773~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

My last period class happened to be Quileute history. I walked in with people gossiping about the fight, they lowered there voices once they saw me walk through the door. Paul walked in shortly after and sat down in his seat once the bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Since it's the middle of the year I decided it would be fun," he spoke in a dull voice- very fun. " to have a project on the spirit warriors. This project is worth 20% of your grade so make it count. You will be working with the person next to you, there will be no exceptions or trading partners. This will be due on the 27th. You may start." Mr. Dick sat down at his desk and started marking work from his other classes. I , on the other hand was focusing on not ripping his fat head off his little piggy body. Everyone in this class knew Paul and I 'hated' each other and the jerk off still paired us together for a crucial project. I officially despised him. I slowly turned to Paul to see him gritting his teeth. At least we had one thing in common: we both hated our history teacher.

"As much as we hate each other and would rather work with a mouldy sandwhich this is a big part of our mark so can we please just do it the best we can and get it done quickly so we don't have to be together any longer than necessary?" after I was done my speech he turned to look at me. I sighed. " as much as I would like to do this solo I cant. Can you please put aside the hate you have for me and just cooperate? I need you." As soon as I said the last part his eyes softened.

"Fine ," he said in a monotone voice. I smiled a small smile happy I was able to get through his thick stubborn skull.

"Okay, what do you want to do this project on?" he shrugged.

"I don't really care... I like them all." I raised my eyebrow.

"Even the third wife?" he smirked ( which I must say was pretty dang sexy).

"the third wife is not a spirit warrior."

"She is too! They would have never killed that vampire," I lowered my voice, "if she wasn't there." I raised my head.

"Just because she made a good distraction does not mean she's classified as a 'warrior' she didn't even kill any one of them by using muscle therefore she's not a warrior." He crossed his arms like he won the battle. No way.

"Yes she is! She helped her husband kill one by doing that regardless if she had muscle or not."

"I don't think so."

"Fine I'll prove it to your stubborn ass and everyone else that disagrees with me.

"You'll have to prove it to me in order for me to be of any help." He smiled cockily, like I couldn't do it. I smiled back coyly.

"Watch me." He smirked.

"Looks like we've found who the projects going to be on."


	12. Chapter 12

When I got home I went straight to my room and to sleep. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry at all. All I really wanted was an escape; and escape from all the drama. I've been here 5 months and already my life has changed so drastically.

The next morning I went straight to the shower. Once I got out I changed into black leggings that went a little past my calves, then a red top with a black vest along with a white long beaded necklace and white wedges. I put on black eyeliner and a little mascara, straightened my hair which reached about my shoulder in reddish brown streaks. I quickly put on my silver hoop earrings and went down the stairs.

Once I dropped y brothers off at daycare I went to the library to get started on my history assignment. Once I got there I was surprised with what I saw, a little off to the side I saw Paul sitting at a desk with chemistry textbook in front of him looking as frustrated as ever I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Never thought you knew where the library was," I said taking a seat next to him. He turned to look at me giving me a death glare but softened it once he saw it was me.

"Ha-ha very funny." I giggled.

"So watcha doin?"

"I have a test first period and have no idea what the hell any of this crap is," he slid the textbook closer to me so I could see what he was talking about. I leaned a little closer to him and looked at what he was talking about.

"Oh that's stoichiometry, you guys are just learning this? Wow. I learned this back in grade 10." I told him the basics of it and why it mattered- something that always helped me. "Just remember the triangle and units and you should do okay," I got up and smiled. "See you in history." I started walking towards the door since the bell was going to ring any minute.

"Hey Jayla," Paul called out. I turned around with my left hand on the door handle.

"Ya?" he smiled a sincere smile- one I have never seen before. It made me freeze.

"That's what partners are for." I smiled back once I gained some sense and left walking to my math class. Today was the start of an odd day. I could feel it.

(PPOV)

My mom woke me up early so I could study for the upcoming test I had- although I didn't actually see the point in it, I mean I was going to fail this unit anyway. Once I got to school I went to the school library and tried to take in as much as I could. I'm pretty sure the studying made it worse- I was even more lost than before I opened my textbook. Trying to decipher which symbol meant what and what it was paired with took a lot of brain power. Brain power that I just didn't have at this very moment, I tried doing another equation but when I turned to the back of the textbook to see if I got the answer correct I grew frustrated; I was wrong. Again. I put my fingers through my cropped hair then heard the seat beside me move. I turned to glare at them.

"Never thought you knew where the library was," Jayla sat down next me looking as beautiful as ever. She's an absolute goddess.

"Ha-ha very funny." I felt the glare on my face evaporate. She giggled; which I will admit sounded very cute. OH NO. I'm turning into a pussy whipped fool.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked curiously. Her reddish hair- that was straight today- falling over her shoulders.

"I have a test first period and have no idea what the hell this shit is." My earlier anger resurfacing. I slid the textbook over so she could have a better look. Once she looked at what I was talking about she started explaining everything to me and what it was used for. But honestly? I couldnt pay that much attention to the words she was saying. She was way too sexy for her own good, I couldnt help but look her over. I held back a growl. She was perfect. When she got up to leave I felt my stomach drop. Once she got to the library doors I realized I forgot something important.

"Hey Jayla," I called

"Ya?" she asked turning back to look at me.

"Thanks." I smiled and for once I smiled a real smile.

"That's what partners are for." She smiled back a beautiful smile and left the library.

This imprint bond was only getting stronger and the more time we spent together I could feel myself wanting to give in. My heart and mind were in constant battle. My mind knew I wasn't the guy for her- she deserved better. So much better.

(JPOV)

The morning passed by very slowly. I was so happy it was lunch. I got my food tray then sat down at the 'pack' table next to Embry.

"Hey Em," I smiled as I sat down.

"Hey Jay, you seem to be in a good mood today." He chuckled. I smiled widened.

"I am." I then dug into my wonderful chicken salad.

Everyone else came to the table except Paul chit-chatting except for me and Jade. I was completely fine with her ignoring me, if she didn't want to be my friend there was nothing I could do.

"We should have a beach day!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Why?" Jade said in a rude tone.

"Cause we haven't had once since Jayla joined the pack." She replied not letting Jade's tone affect her.

"I'm in," Quil and Embry stated. Everyone else agreed after them.

"As long as I can bring Bella, I'm in." Jake said. I swear I saw everyone's eye roll. I haven't met Bella yet but after all the stories I've heard I didn't like her too much either.

Paul soon came to the table with some tramp holding his hand. Goodbye good mood. He sat down across from me with the slut on his knee. Even if this girl looked like she had class her just being with Paul she would be referred to as a slut by me. Why did he always have to bring the girls here anyways? Everyone started breaking off into different conversations but I stared at Paul. He was currently making the skank laugh with whatever he was saying in her ear. I tried to focus on other things but it didn't work, especially since I could hear everything he was saying.

"I can't wait till I bring you home. The things I'm going to do with you..." he kissed her neck then kissed behind her ear.

I stood so quickly my chair fell backwards I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the cafeteria. I never thought I'd live to see the day I was jealous of a slut. Today was the day. I went to my locker, took out my binder for next period then started walking. I heard footsteps behind me and it actually surprised me who it was.

"Jayla,"Paul's voice rang throughout the empty hallway.

"What?" I said rudely turning around to face him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked curiously yet with a knowing glint in his eyes. he stopped walking once he was a few inches from me.

"Why do you even care?" I scowled at him. He was making it extremely hard to stay angry with his body so close to mine. He shrugged.

"I don't, but I do have a feeling I know why you left." He smirked arrogantly. I glared at him.

"I only left because I had to get something from my locker."

"or the real reason: you left because you were jealous." I snorted. Have to make myself believable right?

"Jealous of what? The ugly tramp you had sitting in your lap?" I raised my eyebrow and laughed adding dramatic effect. His smirk grew bigger.

"if you didn't care you wouldn't have cared about her appearance." I scoffed at his statement.

"I am not." I said firmly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You don't have to be jealous, if you want I can do something's with you, more if you're up for it." I was outraged. I pushed him back and punched him in the face. The nerve of that sun of a bitch! His smirk vanished instantly. Good. He grabbed me by my vest.

"If you _EVER_," he stopped talking once I looked him dead in the eyes. again that damned imprint feeling flooded into my stomach. Although I still hated him I would always admit his eyes were the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. Before I knew what was happening his hot lips were on mine and my hands were moving in his hair.

His tongue was easily becoming my favourite part of his body. I pulled his hair causing him to groan. He leaned down and picked me up, I could feel his erection at the center of my core as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned me around so my back was against the wall. I was instantly wet. He pulled back breathing as heavely as I was. My heart was pounding against my chest and my lips were most likely swollen but I didn't care. Paul was staring at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Your arousal smells amazing," he stated. He placed wet kisses down my neck, I moaned loudly despite how hard I tried not too I pulled his hair tighter as he started nipping up and down my neck. I moaned once again.

"Stop it." I said breathlessly. I could feel his smirk against my collarbone.

"Oh babe, I'm just getting started." He took his face away from my neck and looked me in the eye. " the bell's gunna ring soon. Do you wanna come to my place?" he asked then kissed my lips seconds after. He then went back to kissing my neck which I knew would be covered in hickey's.

I knew if I went to his house exactly what would happen and yet? I really wanted to go. My mind was basically trying to bitch slap some sense into me but it didn't work. I was way too damn horny to think of anything besides the location I wanted Paul's lips. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against them flinging my tongue in his mouth. He moaned loudly and I smirked. He moved his hands from my waist to my ass and started massaging. I could feel his erection growing harder and I started rocking my hips against him. He growled and just like that my panties were totalled. He pulled back.

"Just wait baby," he kissed my lips one last time and put me down. After I unwound my legs from his waist and touched the ground I almost fell but he caught me. The bell rang.

We made it to my car in record time and I handed him the keys. On the drive his hand stayed on my thigh and would slide upwards to a very dangerous part of my body. I coulnt take his medium speed driving.

"Paul if you don't hurry the fuck up I'll kill you." I snapped. Don't blame me, blame my mutant hormones. He did as I said while smirking like the cocky bastard he was.

"Don't worry babe, I know exactly what you need." I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I had no idea what was making me act like this yet I didn't care. All I wanted was him thrusting into me as hard and fast as possible.

As soon as we pulled up to a small house I was then reminded that Paul lived alone. Before I could blink I wsas out of the car and in the front foyer of his house. I looked around and blushed. There would be no interruptions just Paul and I and all the lust we had for each other. It was toxic. He started kissing me and moved his tongue against mine. I moaned and he started working on my clothes. He ripped my favourite vest and shirt. I was just left in my bra and leggings. I ripped- well shredded if you wanted to get technical- his shirt and moved my hands up and down his god-like abs. He moved his mouth to my neck placing exhilarating kisses. He then moved his hands to squeeze my bra cupped boobs.

"Paul," I said breathlessly.

"Ya baby?" he said kissing and nipping up and down my neck.

"I'm still..." I couldnt continue, he removed my bra and started sucking on my nipples. I moaned so loud you could probably hear it miles away. He continued driving me crazier and crazier. I pushed him back with such a force he flew almost halfway across the room. He looked at me confused and turned on.

"Take me to your room **NOW**." I gave him a menacing glare. He growled and I could tell you my legs were now soaked. He walked back over to me and to his room not bothering to close the door. He dropped me on his king size bed then quickly came on top of me.

"Your so sexy when you get bossy." He kissed me with so much power I almost fainted. He pulled away and removed my leggings off my legs after taking off my wedges. He looked back down at me. "As much as I like this thong it has to go." He licked his lips.

"Sure, right after this." I ripped his shorts off. Some how I knew he didn't wear briefs. He was captin commando. I looked down and almost passed out. He was fucking huge! No fucking wonder girls flocked to him like no tomorrow. When I gasped he laughed. I punched his shoulder. Hard. He seemed to like me being aggressive with him because he growled and tore my thong off. His breath caught and he looked straight into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said with pure devotion in his voice. I couldn't help but smile. For your first time being completely naked in front of a guy and getting compliment like that you had to smile.

I grabbed his face and kissed him pouring every emotion I had into the kiss. He played with my nipples and I grabbed his short cropped hair. I could feel his erection against my leg. I wanted it. I've never wanted anything more than in that moment. I knew if I didn't warn him it would hurt a lot.

"Paul," I breathed.

"Ya babe?" he was kissing my stomach and moving his way down. I took a deep breath.

"I'm a virgin." He stopped moving and looked me dead in the eye.

**A/N: EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY NEW KIM/JARED FANFIC , let me know what you think. And please Review xoxox **


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously on Taiming Lahote: **

"_Paul," I breathed._

_ "Ya babe?" he was kissing my stomach and moving his way down. I took a deep breath._

_ "I'm a virgin." He stopped moving and looked me dead in the eye._

_ "_Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked me dead in the eye and I saw something. Whatever it was it cured whatever second thoughts I was having.

"Yes." I said sternly. He smiled.

"I'll go as slow as I can." I nodded biting my lip. He then started kissing my neck again. I leaned forward and started kissing and licking his abs. I moved my way up to his neck and bit him drawing blood, but it stopped seconds after.

"if you do things like that I wont know what 'slow' is Jayla." Before I could reply he thrusted 2 fingers into me. I moaned, although it kind of hurt. He groaned like he was in pain.

"You're so tight." He whispered in agony. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of me, I continued to moan.

"Paul if you don't get inside of me _now_ I'm going to punch you so hard you won't remember your own name." I growled.

He eased himself up a bit then placed himself at my entrance. He then looked at me. I nodded. He slowly pushed himself in me. It didn't hurt that, that, that much. After he broke the 'skin' and I held back tears he waited until I gave him a signal to move. I felt him pulsing into me as the pain went away. I nodded my head and he slowly went in and out of me. Once I wrapped my legs around his waist he went faster. I met his thrusts.

"Harder, harder baby." I said totally breathless. He kissed me and then thrust into me super hard. I screamed. My hands moved to his back and I dug my nails in, drawing blood with each hard thrust.

I was in heaven.

He groaned when I pulled his hair and moaned when I bit his shoulder. He started becoming really animalistic which I assumed was his wolf coming through and his climax coming. He put his arms tightly on my waist and went even faster than before. I was going to cum.

Seconds later I screamed so loud I thought I might break a window. He came a few seconds after me than rolled off and took a spot next to me. We were both breathing extremely heavely. Then I realized something and jumped up.

"What is it?" Paul looked alarmed.

"We didn't use protection." I put my head in my hands, then I remembered something once my breath came back. He shot up.

"SHIT !" he continued cursing himself and I laughed. I was an idiot. He looked at me like I was crazy. " why the hell is this funny?" he said glaring at me.

"I forgot I'm on birth control." I continued to giggle. He threw a pillow at me and groaned.

"Thank _god_." I threw it back at him and laughed. "You nearly scared me shitless." I turned on my side after laying back down and looked at him.

"Sorry, but it would have been your fault I my mom hadn't decided to put me on the pill once I hit 15."

"Why would that be my fault?" he asked turning to his side too and looking at me. His face was almost touching me.

"Because I'm a virgin who has never experienced this type of lust before. There was no way I could think logical enough to think about condoms." He rolled his eyes- which I found completely hot.

"First off, I'm a guy. We never think logical when it comes to sex. Second I am a wolf so I cant control any strong emotion I have, it's nearly impossible and third you're my imprint, which makes all my emotions even worse. And your not a virgin anymore." He smirked. I hit him and rolled my eyes but froze when I thought about what he said.

"Are you that wild when you fuck someone else?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"No, the main reason being because it would probably kill them and second there not my imprint so me being that rough was my wolf wanting to claim his mate." He ran his fingers through my hair and I hid a smile.

"Good," I murmured too low for him to hear. He looked into my eyes.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said so seriously there was no choice but to believe him. I moved over and placed myself on top of him. I kissed him with every single emotion I felt for him then pulled away.

"Now it's my turn to be leader," I smirked and he growled then reached up to play with my chest.

Once I found a shirt small enough for me to wear I pulled on my thong and leggings so Paul and I could drive back to school so he could get his truck. I was still in my bra when the door burst open revealing Jake, Embry, Ryan, Jared, and Quil. Although I was not ashamed of my body I was uncomfortable with the looks I got and hurriedly put Paul's shirt on. I walked to the couch and waited for them to speak.

"PAUL" Jacob yelled " get your ass in here NOW." He walked into the living room with my shoes and placed them beside me on the floor then sat on the arm of the chair. I smiled a thanks to them then worked on putting them on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paul said angry but not shaking.

"What the fuck is Jayla doing in your house half naked and looking like that?!" Jacob yelled back.

"Excuse me? Looking like what?" I glared at him.

"Your glowing and you have hickey's all over your body." Ryan said smirking.

"Paul please tell me you didn't have sex with her," Quil groaned. Jared slapped him in the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

"Of course they did. You can smell it from the school. Thought it is really strong...you should ask Sam about that." I looked at him in disgust, Paul growled at him.

"Shut the fuck up Jared." Paul said loudly giving him a death glare. Jacob's eyes widened.

"So you did sleep with him Jayla? Wow. I really thought you were better than that. Your just like the rest of the sluts that jump into bed with him." Jake walked out the door shaking. I honestly didn't know why Jacob was so mad and at this point I could care less.

He called me a slut. That was the biggest slap in the face. He was my closest friend in the pack and he had the nerve to think of me like that? To actually put that title against me was a low blow. I have no idea when the tears started falling but when I realized I wiped them away.

"Jacob you're an asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Embry called out the door.

"Wow Paul calm down dude," Jared said. Once Jared spoke every one turned around and looked at Paul. He was literally vibrating giving Jacob a death glare. I couldn't tell if he was mad because someone called his imprint a slut or if he was mad because Jacob was referring to any girl that sleeps with him is a slut. These are the wonders of the world. I walked over to him and made him look straight into my eyes.

"Paul calm down **now**," I held onto his head until I felt his body kept calm but he still looked angry. I kissed him really, he didn't respond until my hands were moving in his hair.

"Pay up Quil." I heard Jared say.

"Only after Paul does," Quil replied. I broke away from Paul and pushed him all the way into the kitchen. He looked pissed but kinda turned on.

"You had a bet if I would sleep with you or not?!" I screeched. He looked at me wide eyed.

"No I-"

"You're the biggest bastard on the planet. How could you do that to me? To your soul mate? I lost my fucking virginity to you and you fucked me all for a bet?" I was angry but the only thing you could hear in my voice was hurt.

"Jayla it's not like that-" Ryan started to say. I turned to glare at him, tears falling.

"All of you are assholes. I hope you all rot in hell where you belong." I walked over to where my keys were , pushed passed Embry and got in my car.

When I turned on my car I saw I was an hour late picking up my brothers. I looked at my phone on the dashboard and saw I had 27 messages, 6 voicemails and 18 missed calls. Fuck my life.

I reversed out of 'his' house and entered my voicemail password. The first and second were from Jacob 2 hours ago, the third was from Kelly, the fourth was from Seth and the other two were from my mom.

"_Where the hell are you? How could you skip 2 classes!? I got a call from one of the supervisors at your brothers' daycare saying they were crying waiting for you. GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW. Your father and I will discuss this with you later." _My mom hung up after that. Yup, I think it's safe to say I was grounded when I got home.

When I got home and entered my house with my school bag in one hand my phone in the opposite I saw Jake watching tv, but Jayden was nowhere in sight. I could hear someone in the kitchen so, me being as brave as I was-well actually I just wanted to get all the yelling and screaming over with- I walked right in.

"Hey mom," I said casually. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. "How was wor-"

"Why weren't you at school? She asked. "And don't bother lying. Just because I'm not a wolf doesn't mean I can't smell." She turned back around shaking her head.

"I went to Paul's house." my eyes started to water, I mentally slapped myself.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." I answered honestly.

"Indeed you are. Jayla, I've raised you better than that. I raised you to have respect for yourself, not have sex with a guy you barely know. I don't care if he is your imprint. Everyone knows he gets around and you added yourself to the list. Atleast if you were going to have sex make sure it was your boyfriend." Wow thanks mom I mentally thought.

"Says the one who kissed her husband's best friend and I might add, almost had sex with him. You're a disgusting excuse for a mother and if it weren't for the imprint my dad would have dumped your ass a long time ago and you would have lost the best thing that ever happened to you." I said quite calmly though I had tears streaming down my face. I'm sure my makeup was a mess.

She slapped me as hard as she could. It didn't hurt but the fact that she touched me like that again brought back all those memories that I started burying. I was fuming. I started shaking and she looked a little scared. Good.

"Hitting me again huh? Trying to relive the past? Like when you constantly hit me for no reason when I couldnt fight back and broke my nose?" she started crying.

"I was a drunk! That wasn't me! I'm so sorry." She was bawling at this point.

"you were not drunk all those times you laid a hand on me. Dad used to tell me when I got home from school to stay out of your way. Drunk or sober. But you STILL came to find me and wouldn't leave me alone until I was bruised and bloody. I used to be so nice and obedient. You made me this way! You made Paul not like me. I hate you." I glared at her then walked out the back door.

I cried on the leafy ground that was confined by trees with the moonlight shining on me. I hated my life. Nothing good ever happens to me and I was getting sick of it.

Somehow whenever I 'run' away my dad _always_ manages to find me. It was annoying yet comforting.

"Jayla honey?" he called out. I turned around, stood up and ran straight into his arms. He wrapped his arms back around me and rubbed my back to calm me down; just like when I was a baby.

"Shh, it's okay baby." He whispered in my ear.

"No its not! I have no friends, my 'soul mate'" I put air quotes. "doesent want me, and I have a terrible relationship with my birth carrier."I said after I pulled back to look at him. He brought me over to 2 boulders and we sat down.

"Where is all this coming from? Since when do you have no friends? What about the pack?" I looked at him.

"You don't know what happened?"

"When I came home your mother told me about the fight you had and that you told her you hated her." He looked hurt. I ignored that. My mother would have to try and fix our relationship, my dad no longer could fix the damages she created.

"do you know how the fight started?" I asked cautiously.

"No, though judging by those hickey's I could guess." I cringed. "Who was it?" he actually seemed curious...you know...despite the roughness and angry spark in his eyes.

"Paul," I whispered hoping he didn't hear me.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Yup. He heard.

"Dad-"

"I'll kill him!" he got up but I yanked him back down thanks to my mutant enhancements.

"DAD calm down. You haven't even heard the story yet, don't make assumptions." My dad scowled. "He did not force me into." I sighed when he looked at me expectantly.

I told him the whole story- skipping details- and he looked pretty pissed that I skipped school to go to some guys house, which was expected and understandable.

"...Then I found out it was all for a bet and said they should all rot in hell. Then I went home, had a fight with your wife who implied I was a whore, walked out, phased, un-phased, cried and here we are." my dad sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. I put my head on his chest.

"Jayla, you have to go over to Sam's and make things right with the pack," I pulled back quickly.

"WHAT!" it was my turn to yell.

"Their part of your family. The division between you guys will only cause negative things to happen." he got up. "Fix it, fix it now." He started walking through the tree's then turned around halfway, "Oh ya and your grounded." He then vanished through the tree's.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: hey guys I finished the naughty scene yay! Like? REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry I never wanted to do this but I need you guys to review so I can know how you feel about the direction of the story. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**Also I have a new story called : Indecisive Love **

**Check it out and review: ** s/9268977/1/Indecisive-Love

**-THANK YOU XOXOX.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PREVIOUSLY ON TAIMING LAHOTE: **_"Jayla, you have to go over to Sam's and make things right with the pack," I pulled back quickly._

_ "WHAT!" it was my turn to yell._

_ "Their part of your family. The division between you guys will only cause negative things to happen." he got up. "Fix it, fix it now." He started walking through the trees then turned around halfway, "Oh ya and you're grounded." He then vanished through the trees._

_Fuck my life_

I 'phased; and ran to Sam's house. I took a deep breath and went inside knowing everyone was there. When I opened the door Paul immediately looked over at me. I closed my eyes. For me to apologize when I wasn't in the wrong was going to be difficult. Everyone was looking at me. The boys besides; Sam, Justin and Seth looked a little scared.

Kelly came running over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely. I could feel my eyes water as I shook my head no. Kelly hugged me as did Seth.

"Jayla we're sorry," Jared said.

"Sorry Jayla." Ryan, Embry and Quil chimed in and gave me puppy dog faces. I laughed.

"Just forgive them already; you know there jackasses and won't stop with those ugly faces until you do." Jade said from Justin's arms. The biggest surprise of a lifetime. I turned to look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"We'll talk later." She smiled.

"Of course." She mouthed back to me. I sighed.

"I guess I forgive you idiots." They all ran over to me except for Paul, probably knowing I was not addressing him in that sentence. After a couple minutes Sam stepped in.

"Alright guys Jayla and Paul need to have a chat. Ryan, Jade and Seth patrol." Everyone left the room either going into the kitchen, going home or going out to patrol leaving me alone with the devil's advocate. He just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and sat at the end of the couch he was on.

"So are you going to talk or just stare at me?" I asked rudely.

"I never bet that you would have sex with me." he said automatically.

"Don't give me that shit, you _were_ part of that bet otherwise you wouldn't be Paul." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he glared at me.

"it means that I'm smarter than you think. I know you always participate in the bets the guys come up with. It also means that you would participate especially in this bet because it's a dick move and you use your dick alot." I could have sworn he said 'you would know' I got even more pissed.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" he asked pretty peeved as well I shrugged.

"I don't know, why do you have to be such an asshole?" I heard someone laugh in the kitchen. Paul growled; which I can still admit turns me on.

"I was part of the bet okay? But not on the side you think." I snorted, " I bet that you wouldn't." He looked straight into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

I then realized something.

He thought I was different from the other girls at our school. He thought I actually respected myself enough not to just fuck someone I didn't know. I am exactly what my mother implied and what Jacob said. I'm exactly like the girls at my school. Judge me if you will but I cried. I cried so hard my tears hurt. There was never going to be a way for Paul and I to be together, I always did everything wrong.

Shortly after I felt arms go around me and knew instantly who they belonged too. He whispered in my ear.

"it's okay baby. You haven't let me down." Paul's voice was smooth and being in his arms felt like the perfect utopia.

Shit.

I was falling for him and I couldn't even stop myself.

He pulled back to look at me.

"You haven't disappointed me," he wiped my tears away. "I promise." Then he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I fell.

I nodded my head at him so he knew I heard what he said. I looked into his hazel-grey eyes and I recognized the biggest secret I was trying to hide. I was pissed at myself. I was not supposed to fall in love. Let alone let me fall in love with the biggest playboy/asshole I have ever met. I needed to leave and get my head together.

I jumped out of the couch and out of his arms. He looked up at me confused.

"I have to go, I'm sorta grounded and have to be home at 11:30." I lied, technically my curfew (if I didn't have patrol) was 12 but it would probably change since I was grounded and "sexually active." Paul looked at his watch.

"It's only 10 o'clock," he said still looking confused.

"Even better, don't want to make my dad even more upset. See ya tomorrow." I was in the door in seconds "Bye" I called out to anyone that could hear me.

When I got home my dad was in the living room. He looked up as soon as I opened the door. Once I took off my shoes I walked over to the couch and sat beside him curling my feet under my body.

"How'd it go?" he asked once I put my face on my hand.

"Fine," I said looking at the TV. He pressed the power button on the remote and turned the TV off then turned his whole body to look at me

"What happened? Was Paul a douche again?" my dad asked in a serious voice. I laughed.

"well only because I called him an asshole but ...after that he was actually very sweet to me.." my eyes started to tear up.

"You love him don't you?" my dad said after staring at me for a couple minutes. A teardrop spilled when I nodded.

"Dad I'm not meant for love."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be strong. Love makes you vulnerable. Look at me! I've been crying all day." I wiped my eyes. "He made me weak." I whined. My dad hugged me while laughing.

"Honey one day you will realize that love _does _make you strong." He squeezed my shoulders. "Go get some sleep kid." He kissed my forehead then let go of me.

I got up and walked up the stairs. Once I got to my room I changed into my boy shorts and a tanktop and crawled into my bed. As I laid there I tried to come up with the quickest ways to fall out of love.

I suddenly held the truth of the earth on my shoulders.

**The world is a cruel place.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing a PPOV, starting from when they got to his house (the rated M scene) ;) **

(PPOV)

We got to my house and I saw her looking around. I kissed her, my inner wolf smelt his mate's arousal and wanted to make the scent more potent. Our tongue's moved together and it felt amazing. The best kiss I have ever had – and trust me I've had a lot of kisses before. Started working on her clothes, wanting to feel skin- to – skin contact as early as possible. I ripped her shirts – the fastest way I knew how to get rid of clothes. She took my shirt off after and rubbed my abs. I held back a growl. I started kissing her neck; placing kisses to let her know whats to come, I then squeezed her perfect sized boobs. 44 C .

"Paul," she said breathlessly and beautifully.

"Ya baby?" I answered her while kissing her neck a little while longer.

"I'm still..." I was trying my best to listen to her but my patience fell short. I removed her bra and started sucking on her beautiful nipples. She moaned; loudly. I wanted to hear it more. I swirled my tongue around each of her nipples, sucked on them and kissed them. on moment I was kissing her the next I was flying across the room. I looked at her confused. Did she want me to stop? I don't think my wolf would be too happy about that.

"Take me to your room, NOW" she gave meant to give me a scary look, but it looked sexy as hell. I growled wanting to take her right then and there. I smelt her arousal blanket the walls in the living room. It smelt heavenly, like vanilla and cherries. I quickly complied with what she wanted.

I walked back over to her as if stalking my prey, I picked her up and walked to my room not bothering to close the door- the door was the last thing on my mind. I dropped her on the bed and then went on top of her. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her eyes were glistening with happiness and excitement. Her perky boobs were begging to be permanent attachments in my mouth and her arousal was intoxicating.

"Your so sexy when you get bossy" I told her, it was true. I kissed her showing her how much I liked it. I then pulled away, my cut offs were getting _super_ tight and uncomfortable. I pulled off her leggings after taking off her shoes and putting them gently on the floor. I looked back down at her. She was wearing a black lacy black thong. It looked incredibly sexy against her tanned skin. I took a mental picture of this moment.

"As much as I like this thong it has got to go," I was about to pull it off but then she spoke.

"Sure, right after this." She ripped off my shorts. I laughed at the adorable look at her face. She punched me on the shoulder pretty hard. My erection got harder. Call me weird but I loved a powerful woman. I growled at her and tore off her sexy thong. I was stunned with the view before my eyes. I looked straight into her amazing hazel eyes.

"You are so beautiful." That was the truest statement I have ever said in my life and yet I felt like that was a lie. She was beyond beautiful.

She smiled at me, see? Beyond beautiful. She grabbed my face and kissed me putting all emotion into it. I played with her nipples once again trying to hear that lovely moan again. She grabbed my hair- which I loved. My dick rubbed against her thigh, it twitched. My erection was ready , but I was not going to enter her until she was ready. I could see how wet she was, it was torture waiting.

"Paul," she breathed.

"Ya babe?" I said kissing her stomach and making my way down.

"I'm a virgin." She said quietly. I froze. I almost didn't believe her, I mean she was absolutely the most beautiful girl on this planet, she had an amazing body and was incredibly sexy...surely she had to of had boyfriends...right? I then looked into her eyes and new she was telling the truth. I kissed her than looked her in the eyes again trying to sense the quality of the confirmation of the question I was going to ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. No matter what I or my wolf wanted I was never one to push sex on someone.

"Yes." She said. I saw the truth in her eyes and smiled. She trusted me that much already?

"I'll go as slow as I can," she nodded biting her lips. Damn my imprint was sexy as fuck.

I started kissing her neck, she soon returned the favor, she bit me really hard and I started bleeding. Normally if a girl did that with me I'd be disgusted. Jayla doing it made me realize why she was my soul mate. She was perfect.

"If you do things like that Jayla I won't know what 'slow' is," I told her seriously. Before she could reply I got back at her, sticking my 2 fingers into her arousal. She moaned. Mhmmmm. I groaned."You're so tight."

"Paul if you don't get inside of me now I'm going to punch you so hard you won't remember your own name." She growled at me. Fucking God. I eased myself up a bit then placed myself at her entrance, I then looked at her making sure she truly did want this. She nodded.

I slowly pushed myself in her. It felt like I was home. She was extremely tight, her entire vagina surrounded my dick beautifully. I went in as slowly as I could and stayed there remembering she was a virgin and It probably hurt. It was torture. I was pulsing like crazy. About a minute later she nodded her head. I slowly went in and out of her. After a few slow thrusts she wrapped her hands around my neck. I took that as an okay to go faster and when I did she met my thrusts. It wa T.

"Harder, harder baby," she said with not one ounce of a breath left. I kissed her and then thrust extra hard into her she screamed. I loved that sound. Her hands moved to my back scratching me. at that moment I wish I wasn't a wolf, so I could later show off the scratches they left without them healing within 2 minutes. She pulled my hair.

I groaned, she then bit my shoulder and I moaned. Everything she did just felt so good. My wolf took over. I moved at a speed impossible for any human and didn't ever want to stop. After a minute she screamed out her ecstasy, I came after her. That was the best sex I have ever had. If only she was my first.

We were both breathing heavily. She then jolted up and I looked at her in surprise and alarm.

"what is it?" I asked.

"we didint use protection," she yelled then smacked my stomach.

"Oh shit your right," I was such an idiot. I mean I knew we were 'soul mates' but I did not want a baby. She laughed. I looked at her like a wack job- did she want a baby?

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is serious." I glared at her, though she did look beautiful and radiant with her smile and glowing skin present.

"I forgot I'm on birth control." I threw a pillow at her and groaned. She threw it back at me.

"You nearly scared me shitless." She turned on her side.

"Sorry but it would have been your fault if it wasn't."

"Why my fault?" I went down beside her and looked at her, trying to hide a smile at our closeness.

"Because I'm a virgin who has never experienced this type of lust before so couldn't focus or be logical at all." I rolled my eyes.

"First off, I'm a guy. We never think logical when sex is involved," especially with a girl like you in my arms, I silently added. "second, I'm a wolf so I cant control any emotion I feel, its automatically overly consuming." She's overly consuming. "and three your my imprint, which makes it even worse. And your not a virgin anymore." I smirked at the lost part. I was the only one who ever touched her or seen her completely naked and boy was it a sight to see. She was beautiful. She hit me and rolled her eyes. I saw her freeze.

"Are you like that with every girl?" she gritted her teeth. I hid a smile. I could feel the jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I can't be. If I was like that I would hurt them. Besides your my imprint. I could only be like that with you."

"Good," she spoke in a low voice, trying to make sure I didn't hear. I smiled. Usually I hated over protective girls, but she was perfect. I looked deep into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." I said seriously, then kissed her. She moved over and placed herself on top of me.

"Now it's my turn to be leader," she smirked sexily. Which was a huge turn on- who am I kidding? Everything my girl did was a turn on- I growled and reached up to play with her perfect boobs.


	17. Chapter 17

After our second round she left my room to get whatever clothes weren't ripped so we could go to school. I put on a shirt and my usual cut offs and was about to walk out of my room when I remembered her shoes. I picked them up when I heard someone yell. I walked out to the living room and saw Jacob, Ryan, Jared, Embry, and Quil. I put Jayla's shoes next to her feet then sat on the arm of the couch. She smiled at me.

"What are you guys doing to here" I said trying to hold back my temper.

"What the fuck is Jayla doing half naked and looking like that!?" Jake yelled. I honestly didn't know why he cared so much.

"Excuse me? looking like what?" she glared at him.

"Your glowing and you have hickey's all over your body."Ryan said smirking. I couldn't help but smirk too that she was marked and glowing by me.

"Paul please tell me you didn't have sex with her." Quil groaned. Before I had time to tell him he was stupider than I thought Jared slapped him on the back of his head and answered.

"Of course they did, you can smell it from the school, though it is really strong." My inner wolf was happy about the smell of his mates intoxicating smell but didn't like that he made Jayla uncomfortable. I growled. While she glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Jared." I said loudly. Jacob's eyes widened.

"So you did sleep with him Jayla? I thought you were better than that. I guess you're just like all the other sluts that jump into bed with him." Jake walked out of my house shaking. I was vibrating. He insulted my imprint. _He insulted my imprint._ That was the only thing running through my mind. I heard Embry's voice but I didn't know what he said. Jacob **insulted** my imprint.

"Woah Paul calm down," Jared said. Once Jared said that everyone was looking at me. I could feel myself about to explode.

Jayla walked until she was standing in front of me and then looked deep into my eyes, I doing the same. But it wasent enough to get over what Jacob said about her.

"Paul calm down NOW." Jayla said holding my head. I stopped shaking but I still wanted to bash Jake's fucking brains out.

She kissed me. Hard.

She put her hands in my hair and I kissed her back. Wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Pay up Quil," I heard Jared say,

"Only after Paul does." Quil said like the idiot he was. Why the fuck did he have to say my name? This was going to ruin everything.

Suddenly I didn't feel Jayla's perfect lips on mine and I was in the kitchen. What the hell? Though the force behind her push was a turn on I have to say. Fuck me.

"You had a bet if I would sleep with you or not!?" Jayla screeched. I looked at her wide-eyed, mostly because she actually thought I would do that.

"No I- " I tried to defend myself.

"You're the biggest bastard on the planet. How could you do that to me? I lost my virginity to you and It was all for a bet?!" I could see her eyes watering and feel the pain I inflicted on her. I was definitely going to kill Quil.

"Jayla it's not like th-" Ryan tried to speak but my girl wasn't having it. she glared at him. Her tears were now apparent and I felt even worse although her stubbornness is starting to aggravate me. if she would listen then she wouldn't be in pain.

"All of you are assholes. I hope you all rot in hell, where you belong!" she walked out of my house and a few seconds later I heard her open her car door and slam it shut but I didn't hear the start of the engine. When I did I turned to glare at Quil. This was his entire fault.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ATEARA!?" I yelled. I started shaking. I started stalking closer to him.

"How is her being upset my fault?" he asked me incredulously. What the fuck? How did this kid even get to highschool? He was such an idiot. No fucking wonder his imprint was a toddler, he couldn't handle someone his own age. Which is exactly what I said to him. He started shaking. Good.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASSHOLE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS." Quil yelled back shaking. I pushed him out the door of my house and followed him out along with the other guys.

"IF YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD TO BE UPSET YOU FUCKING IDIOT." I punched him in the face. Jared tried to hold me back but it didn't work. I was shaking to much. Quil phased and growled at me. I pushed Jared out of the way and phased.

Quil and I fought until someone called Sam and he alpha ordered us to phase back and calm down. We were outside Sam and Emily's house talking. I rolled my eyes. What the hell else was there to talk about? He knows why the fight started and how.

"Paul why did you have a bet about your imprint? No matter what side of the bet you were on." Sam countered after he saw me open my mouth. I shrugged.

"It's just something I do, besides because I wasn't offending her I shouldn't be getting in trouble about it. I just wanted to join the bet and win some money." I knew it was an asshole thing to do but I didn't care that that that much about Jayla back then and I honestly thought I would win all there money.

"If you were a good imprint in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" Quil said. I walked forward.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Sam put his hand in front of me.

"**Enough.**" He said in his alpha voice. "Quil get inside I need to talk to Paul alone." Quil did as told and closed the door behind him.

"What?" I asked when he stared at me.

"Why did you 'fuck'" Sam said putting quotations on fuck. "Jayla?"

"I didn't _fuck _her Sam, I made love with her." I said seriously. It was true. I usually just fucked girls but it was different with Jayla. Even kissing was different with Jayla. Sam looked shocked, which was probably an understatement. Every time he talked about my 'hobby' I always called it "fucking".

"But- But you- huh-?" Sam sputtered out. I sighed.

"Everything was different with Jayla, it was intense, her smell was intoxicating, her smile was mesmerizing, she is beautiful." I smiled at the memory. Call me whipped if you want. It was beyond true.

"Was she a virgin?" Sam asked all of sudden.

"What?" I asked confused on why he cared.

"in the flashback when you were showing me everything that happened Jared said the smell was really strong. Was she a virgin?"

"Yes...so?"

"The reason that smell was so strong is because you sealed the deal with her. Although I don't know if it works like that for her seeing as you were not a virgin."

"How does that even make sense? Don't you have to 'mark' them to seal the imprint?"

"Well yes..for normal imprint and imprintee couples but I'm not sure that applies with you and Jayla. I spoke to old Quil when you guys told me about her imprinting on you and he had some theories. Because she is a more advanced 'mutant' as she likes to call herself your relationship will be more dynamic , you have to do things twice as more because of how strong your paring and connection is." Sam said.

"What does that mean?" I said confused as hell. Sam laughed.

"it means that your relationship is going to be heavier than any other imprints you've seen or experienced during the wolf states. It also means that you most likely won't see other girls the way you're going to see her." Sam said with a raised eyebrow, probably expecting me to react in a negative way.

"I'm cool with that."

"Really?" Sam said unsure.

"Yeah, no other girl will or can compare to Jayla. She is everything I want and I'm going to show her." Sam smiled and patted me on the back.

"I'm proud of you Paul, I never thought I'd see the day." Sam smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go inside I'm starving." I said

And me and Sam walked up the stairs into his house and to his kitchen where Emily had muffins.

We were all watching TV except for Jake who didn't bother coming. After we had spaghetti for dinner. Dinner was annoying- for once. Kelly and Jade wouldn't stop bitching at me for "playing there best friend" no matter how many times I told them it wasn't like that. I was sitting on the couch deciphering if I should call Jayla or not when the door burst open.

Jayla.

She looked neutral though I could feel the hurt she felt and it made me feel that much worse. Kelly went running over to her.

"Are you okay?" my cousin asked sincerely. I saw the water in Jayla's eyes build. She shook her head no and Kelly hugged her along with Seth.

"Jayla we're sorry," Jared said.

"Sorry," the rest of the guys said, well the ones who were there when everything went down. They all gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted. I rolled my eyes. Jayla laughed but I could tell she still wasn't that happy.

"Just forgive them already, you know there jackasses and wont stop with those ugly faces." Jade said sitting beside Justin which I was a little surprised but didn't care enough to question it or pay much attention to it. they mouthed something to each other then Jayla faced the guys and sighed.

"I guess I forgive you guys." They all ran to her, except me. I knew without a doubt I didn't cross her mind in the forgiveness department. After a couple minutes Sam stepped up.

"Alright everyone Jayla and Paul need to have a chat. Ryan, Jade and Seth patrol." Sam said in his usual stern voice.

Everyone went to do whatever they wanted and left me and my imprint in the living room. I just stared at her for 2 reasons. 1: I didn't know how to break the silence and 2: her face was addicting for my eyes. She rolled her eyes and sat on the loveseat with me with a lot of space between us.

"So are you gunna talk or just stare at me?" she said pissed off.

"I never bet that you would have s-"

"Don't give me that shit, you were part of the bet otherwise you wouldn't be Paul" I growled at her getting pissed off myself. Why the fuck does she have to talk so much?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"It means that I know you always take part of the bets that whatever the guys come up with and there's no way you wouldn't participate in this bet because , well, you're the biggest asshole I know and this is an asshole- type- bet." She said it like she knew everything that happened.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" I liked her bitchy side – just not at this moment. She shrugged about to say a comeback; I could tell.

"I don't know. Why do you have to be such a jackass?" we both heard someone laugh in the kitchen, although I knew it was Jade. I growled. Bitch needs to mind her own business.

"I was part of the bet okay? But not the type of bet you think." I said seriously.

"Then what type of bet was it?" she said apprehensively.

"I bet that you wouldn't." I looked straight into her eyes so she could see I was telling the truth. It was true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Anyone think Paul's lucky enough to fuck Jayla?" Quil said, sitting in Sam's living room playing COD._

_ "I think so, you could tell she already likes him," Ryan said. I couldn't help but smile. Jake growled._

_ "She would not do that." He said in a angry voice._

_ "Yeah, I'm with Jake on that one." I said, regardless of what Ryan said, I knew she hated me and she didn't seem like that type of girl whatsoever. Jared looked over at me._

_ "Your actually doubting your skills?" Jared smirked. I glared at him._

_ "No, I just don't think she's that type of girl and I don't want her to be." _

_ "Awe Paulie has a little crush," Ryan said. I punched him hard in the shoulder._

_ "Shut up." I growled at him. _

_ "Well I think it's gunna happen," Embry said, Jared and Quil agreed._

_They all took bets guessing times it would happen. Which pissed me off. They all thought that my soul mate would be a slut or something. Quil guessed it would be within the next week. I pushed him off the couch. I just met the girl 3 weeks ago. It was not going to happen then, Jayla just wasn't like that. I liked that. I loved that._

END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over at Jayla a couple seconds after my confession and realized she was crying. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"It's okay baby. You haven't let me down." I don't know why I even said that, but I had a gut feeling that that may be the reason she was crying. I pulled back to look at her after a few more minutes. "You haven't disappointed me." I wiped her tears away, "I promise." I then kissed her softly on the lips to give her comfort.

She nodded her head then looked straight into my eyes . I did the same. Her hazel eyes were so beautiful. I could see everything. The thing that caught my eye was the internal battle she was having within herself. I couldn't quite figure what exactly it was about; I knew it had to do with me though. After a few minutes she jumped out of the seat. I looked up at her confused. What the hell? It was like she got shocked or something.

"I have to go, I'm sorta grounded and have to be home at 11:30." She was lying. I could see it in her eyes. I looked at my watch.

"it's only 10," I said confused. Not because I fell for her lie but because if you were going to lie you should have said the correct time atleast.

"Even better, don't want to make my dad even more upset, see ya tomorrow." She was at the front door before I could blink. "Bye." She yelled to everyone in the house then took off.

Everyone came back from the kitchen then and joined me in the living room. I stayed on the love seat stunned. I realized something when the door slammed shut behind her:

She was the love of my life.

And I was going to show her that.

She was mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**JPOV**

The next day, I got dressed for school not really caring what I had on. I put my hair in a random bun at the top of my head, studs and no make-up (I was not n the mood to attract the opposite sex in anyway shape or form.) I then walked down the stairs for a quick breakfast.

My parents were at the table; my dad was feeding Jayden while my mother was tying Jake's shoes. I got cereal and sat down at the table next to my dad.

"Morning daddy," I said after putting milk in my bowl.

"Good morning, honey" he replied looking at me smiling then turning back to his task at hand.

"What about me Lala?" Jake said pouting.

"Sorry babes, good morning," I smiled at him; he smiled back showing his adorable dimples than continued eating.

Once I dropped my brothers at daycare I went to my locker. As I changed my books I felt a presence behind me. I mentally prepared myself to face the Adonis god. I decided last night I would as mean possible, that way he would leave me alone.

"What do you want Paul?" I said shutting my locker door.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," his voice was sincere. I still haven't turned around though; I didn't want to look into his eyes. I put my bag over my shoulders.

"Just splendid," I turned without looking at his face, and walked away quickly but coyly so it didn't look like I was fighting to get away from Paul. As I was walking I felt like all the students knew and now they were watching my every move. Great.

Once school was over I quickly went to change my books. Just as I was about to leave I once again felt someone behind me. I sighed into my locker.

"What?" I said curtly.

"Relax, it's just me." Jade's voice met my ears. I turned around to face her and sighed.

"Sorry J," she came over and hugged me, I hugged her back. When she pulled back she spoke.

"I know I don't know exactly how you feel but I can say it will get better. I promise." I swiped a piece of hair out of my face.

"I know, it's just so hard, the imprint bond is even stronger now, how do I ignore it now?" we started walking towards our cars. She looked at me troubled.

"Your coming with us to the beach right?" Jade asked once Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Can't. Grounded." She rolled her eyes at my lame statement.

"Just say you have a pack meeting or something. Sam and Emily are going to be there anyway," she got into Justin's car before I could respond. I shook my head and walked to my car and drove away On my drive I almost did a 360 turn when I thought I forgot my brothers then I remembered they had doctors' appointments.

We were all supposed to meet at the beach at 4:30 but I got there early to have time by myself. I walked along the beach with my shoes in hand my and water hitting my feet. How should I handle this imprint thing with Paul? Should I continue to ignore him? Pretend I'm cool with everything and act like nothing's wrong? I walked up the beach towards the rocks and sat down laying my head on my arms, looking out into the water as if it held all the answers I desperately needed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice said. I turned my head and saw a tan guy that looks my age if not older with "skater boy hair" well built muscles automatically making him have a great body- although _no one _could compare to Paul's. I raised my head along with my eyebrow.

"And you are?" I said in a snip tone.

"Trevor," he smiled, flashing nice teeth.

"Alright...?" I turned my head ignoring the stranger and looked back out towards the ocean. From my peripheral vision I saw Trevor sit down.

"It seemed like you were thinking pretty hard."

"Ya but I can't really do that if you don't shut up." I said slightly irritated. He laughed. The jackass actually laughed.

"Being a bitch to hide your pain won't solve your problems you know." I froze. What the hell did this weirdo know about my pain? And how in the hell did he figure me out so quickly?

"What are you talking about?" I said making sure my voice didn't give anything away. I was – to be honest- completely baffled. He chuckled.

"I'm in my first year of university studying to be a therapist."

"...and that connects me how?" I raised my eyebrow.

"well you have to learn the basic psychology," he shrugged smirking at me.

"so basically I'm like an open book?" I squinted my eyes not liking that I was easy to read. I prided myself on being as tough as a puzzle.

"No, but I'm really observant and passionate about being able to read people." He said seriously. It was kinda cute.

"huh, what school do you go to? Is it on the rez?" I asked suddenly interested.

"no, I'm just visiting my cousin, where on break at my school." He smiled. I smiled back slightly.

"I see, who's your cousin?" I looked into his eyes, they were a vibrant blue. They reminded me of the ocean, pure beauty.

"Kim Conw-"

"There you are Trevy, C'mon Jared's over here." I knew that voice anywhere. Kim Conweller aka the girl that Jared Thail was obsessed with- despite her being his imprint. My eyes bugged.

"You're Kim's cousin?" I said shocked. He smiled

"Yes, " he got up, once he did Kim saw me and turned slightly nervous. Call it weird but the girl was terrified of me. I had no clue why...

"Jay-Jayla?" she stuttered out. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Ya, it's me." I got up and Trevor and I walked to where Kim said the guys were.

Once we got there everyone looked up. Kelly and Jade checked out Trevor than smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at there antics and walked over to them while Kim pulled Trevor over to Jared.

"He's cute," Kelly wiggled her eyebrows. I glared at her.

"Dont get any ideas Kells, I'm not interested in boys." Jade and Kelly laughed.

"Really now?" Jade said smirking, I nodded my head

"so you don't think he's slightly attractive?" Kelly said smirking as well. I sighed.

"I can admit he's cute," I cut them off when they were about to interrupt me, " but I'm still not interested in him, besides I met him like 2 minutes ago it's not like he likes me." Kelly and Jade rolled there eyes.

"Pa-lease! Your hot, even dressed like that. And he hasn't stopped stealing peeks at you since he's been pulled away by Kim." Jade said, Kelly nodded.

"Whatever I'm not interested," I turned away from them just as Paul arrived. He was looking straight at me. I quickly turned back around. I couldn't do this, I wasn't strong enough. My body was fighting to be next his. Damn these imprint hormones.

"So, Jayla is it?" a voice said behind me. Kelly and Jade smiled. I turned around and faced Trevor.

"you got it," I said trying my hardest not to slap my two idiot bestfriends.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach until Sam and Emily get here?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Su-sure," I stuttered like a damn fool. No scratch that. I stuttered like a Kim. I shuddered. We turned and walked away from Jade and Kelly who laughed there heads off. I turned around and gave them death glares which made them laugh that much harder.

We kept walking until we were a safe distance away from everyone. He sat down on the beach then patted his spot next to me when I stared at him. I sighed and sat down, we were quite for a few minutes when I decided to break it.

"So why did you want to take a walk?" I said suddenly

"just seemed like you wanted to avoid someone." He shrugged, again I was annoyed at how easily he could read me.

"And just how would you know that?" I said trying my hardest not to sound annoyed but failing.

"I saw you tense up when that guy came, I would describe him to you but I think you know who I'm talking about" he smirked at me. I glared back. What an asshole.

"Your an ass." I said gritting my teeth. He laughed.

"no, I'm just honest and incredibly perceptive." I continued to glare at him.

"you say perceptive, I say watching me like a anaconda ready to attack a mouse." Don't mind my analogy, I've been watching alot of discovery channel. He laughed again which was really starting to annoy me.

"Say what you will, but I am right." I stared at the ocean, ignoring him. "So what has he done to you?" I still ignored him. I wasn't about to confess my soul to this guy I've known for about 15 minutes. "I could help you, you know," he said in a persuasive voice.

"You don't even know me, how could you possibly help me?" I said rather rudely but I really couldn't find it in me to care.

"I know that he either hurt you in some way and want to forget about him or you have feelings for him and he doesn't pay much attention to him and are trying to get over him." he said so precise I was floored. Who the fuck was this guy!? I mean neither variable was fully correct but parts of each were spot on and annoying me.

"Uh no, that's not it." I didn't lie, I just didn't tell him what he had right. " Maybe you should work on your 'perception skills' instead of trying to help a stranger who didn't ask you for help." I got up and started walking away hearing Sam's voice among the rest of the packs. Trevor followed me but I walked fast so he couldn't match my pace.

When I reached the others I grabbed a cup and filled it with cranberry juice then sat beside Embry. I would have sat beside Jake but we still haven't made up and I didn't have it in me to sit next to Jared because he was beside Paul. Embry put his arm around my shoulder then whispered in my ear.

"What's up kiddo?" he said so only I could hear.

"Nothing, "I whispered back, then took a sip of my juice. Trevor sat across from me beside Kim.

I could feel eyes watching me- grey, beautiful eyes watching me. Not being able to hold back I stared back into them. I couldn't do this. I can't avoid Paul. I loved him, the only thing wrong was that he didn't feel the same. I internally sighed knowing that I would have to be the worst thing possible towards him- his friend. I smiled at him, trying to hold back the tears I desperately knew wanted to fall.

Paul Lahote: the guy who imprinted on me, the guy I imprinted on, the one I lost my virginity too and the guy I was so inlove with it consumed me whole and I couldn't see anything past his grey, mesmerizing eyes.

**PPOV**

The entire school day I've been trying to talk to Jayla but she was nowhere to be found. When I talked to her this morning she did everything to avoid looking at me. At lunch she didn't show up and after school I saw her talking with Jade so I decided to leave her alone. It was frustrating- she was frustrating. I could feel the pain she felt, and it killing me that I didn't know where it was coming from. Hopefully she'd be at the beach bonfire tonight.

I went home and turned on the TV. I fell asleep as soon as it turned on.

When I woke up I looked at the time on the vcr and saw that I was late. Shit. I quickly got up and took a shower then put on my regular clothes and ran to the beach 10 minutes away from my house. when I got there I scanned the pack for my Jayla. When I saw her I realized she was looking at me, I was about to smile when she turned back around. Then I saw some douche walk up to her and ask her to go on a walk which she actually agreed too! What the fuck? Who was this asshole anyway? And since when did MY Jayla stutter? The only reason a girl stuttered was because of 1 or 2 reasons. One: they were incredibly shy, like Kim. Or two: they liked the guy and were shy around him. I could feel myself shaking as I watched them walk away. I knew Jayla, I knew my girl she was not a shy person so that only left one answer. Jared quickly ran up to me.

"Dude, whats up?" he asked

"Jayla. Is. Walking. With. Some. Douche." I said vibrating even more. Jared looked confused and turned to find her. Realization flooded into his eyes.

"Oh, that's Kim's cousin, Trevor." I ran into the trees of the forest. I could feel myself ready to explode. Jared followed me.

"Paul you gotta calm down," he said calm like always. I growled.

How the fuck could I be calm when that asshole was trying to move in on my woman? I was going to kill him if he ever tried anything.

"Paul, calm down. He really did seem like a cool guy and from what Kim told me he likes extreme book nerds." I stopped shaking in my wolf form after that.

Who the fuck was he kidding? Anyone could fall for Jayla. She was absoloutely stunning. I growled when I realized that.

"Phase back so you could make sure he doesn't try anything then." Then he realized something. " I'll go get you some shorts , be right back." He left within seconds.

I took calm breaths and thought about when Jayla was in my house before the guys interrupted. Everything was perfect, everything was right. She was perfect. She was home.

When Jared came back with shorts I phased back and walked back to where everyone was. I sat down next to Kim. Then saw Jayla walking up the beach with an annoyed look on her face. I smiled. Looks like that bastard didn't get to her. She sat down next to Embry who put an arm around her shoulder. I bit back a growl because Kim's cousin came. They were whispering but I couldnt catch what they were saying. Then suddenly she looked up at me.

I gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. They were the epitome of where my future was. I couldn't even believe was thinking these thoughts. I was totally pussy whipped and the most fucked up thing was... I didn't care. I was glad Jayla came into my life- even if she was fucking stubborn as hell.

I continued to search her eyes for insight on what she was thinking. Then I saw something flash In her hazel orbs, her eyes watered slightly- like she wanted to cry but was desperately trying to hold them back. It annoyed the fucking hell out of me that I couldn't help her with whatever was bothering her.

My plan to get her was going to have to start affective immediately.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for posting so late! So much school shit anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review I love reading your comments XOXOX **


	19. Chapter 19

-**JPOV**

The next day I woke up and decided to go for a morning run. I needed time to think outside of my room. I took a shower even though I was going to have to take another one when I came back home then put on a sports bra, spandex shorts and my neon yellow and black shoes. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and went out the door after writing a note. I brought my iPod arm holder and turned it on and started running at a medium pace.

Was it really worth it to be mean to Paul and make him hate me even more? Should I just accept the fact that he didn't want me? it bothered me so much that I kept wasting my time on this never-ending subject , but, I just couldn't get Paul out of my head. His face was incredible. His body was even better and his eyes were completely rupturing. Grrr. BEING IN LOVE SUCKED. YOU HEAR ME? I HATE LOVE.

SHIT.

Because once again Paul took my attention (mentally) I ended up somewhere in the forest. There was shrubs around the walk way, a deep blue pond and rocks surrounding the pond. It was so pretty and serene- just the type of spot I needed. I sat on the one of the rocks that were situated in front of an evergreen tree. I stared at the pond hoping it would conjure up a solution for me- it didn't.

I heard footsteps and instantly jumped. I prepared myself for a fight- never show weakness- I got up from the rock and posed in a way that said: I'm confident I could kick your ass, and waited for the person to come into my view. However when they did I wanted to run away. OF-FUCKING-COURSE I would see Paul here. Fuck my life. He looked up at me surprised, then openely checked me out starting from my eyes slowly, painfully driving down my entire body. The hair on my arms stood up and I shivered when he licked his lips. Whatever he saw he must have liked because when he looked at me again his eyes were black- a sexy black. The only thing I had to say was,

"Could I help you perv?" I said curtly.

"Yes, you could, in more ways then one." He met my eyes and smirked. Good god why did the lord hate me? I mean seriously did he have to be soooo sexy?

"Tell that to someone who cares." I said about to turn away but then he grabbed my arm, spinning me toward his body.

It was toxic.

His body so close to mine? My body was _dying_ to be devoured by his once again. Aching for the touch his body allowed. Craving for the intense feeling and tingles his presence gave me.

I pulled my arm away.

"Could you not touch me?" I said rudely as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He smirked evily.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. _No._

_ "_Yes." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really?" _no._

_ "_Yes." I said getting frustrated that my body and I wanted two different things.

"I can smell how I make you feel Jayla," he smiled. I was annoyed.

"You make me sick." Okay not a total lie...okay so maybe it was. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I can feel the truth, and smell how badly you want Me." his voice was husky and his hot breath so close to my neck nearly had me falling to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want you. I have better things to do then waste my time thinking about the biggest man whore In the U.S" I said aggravated. The funny thing is, he couldn't have been more right. Ironic how I did spend my time thinking about him. Kill me. Before I knew it, he pushed me against a tree and stared straight into my eyes. He was shaking and his face had a vicious sneer. He was my type down to his shoe size. Damn.

"Prove it," before I could reply he attacked me.

His lips moved on mine aggressively. He forced my mouth open and thrusted his tongue in my mouth. Despite trying to be strong, I moaned. Darn my body for craving him so much. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him as hard as I could. His hands moved up and down my already visible abs and he groaned. I should have been disgusted with the fact that I was sweating before he touched me and now he was running his hands all over my disgusting body. He put his hands around my ass and squeezed, then picked me up so my back was against the tree. The bit my bottom lip and I moaned once again. Sue me, but I found lip biting incredibly sexy. I sucked on Paul's tongue and he moaned, making me wet.

I moved my mouth away from his and started kissing up and down his neck. I bit softly and he groaned while moving his hands up to my covered breasts. He pulled my bra down revealing my nipple on my right boob and started sucking, not expecting that I ground my hips into his causing instant friction. We both moaned loving the movement. I kissed his neck, and then started sucking really hard. I didn't really care that it wouldn't stay, for the time being I wanted to mark him as mine. He continued to suck my nipple and ground his hips into mine. I moved my arms from around his neck to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up. Paul's lips broke away from my chest so I could take away his shirt then he took out my other breast quickly so I didn't fall from the tree. I took his face to look at me, his eyes were even darker if possible, I leaned in closer and licked all around his lips then licked my own. Paul grabbed then attacked my lips once more. We continued calling and he pulled of my bra, so my boobs were free and exposed to his eyes.

He moved us so that my back was against the rock I was sitting on before he showed up. I leaned up and pulled his cut offs off staring straight into his eyes as I did the action. He smiled when my eyes widened slightly and kissed me. He kissed my lips, moving down to my cheek, chin, then he moved his way along my collarbone , breasts stomach , all the way to the top of my shorts. Once again he looked up at me, his dark, dark eyes asking permission. I nodded my head. He slowly pulled my shorts down along with my boy shorts and smiled when I was completely naked. He looked up at me and kissed me- only this time was different. This kiss wasn't hungry like the others. It held some secret passion. It scared me.

I pulled back and bit his neck then kissed his lips aggressively. As slutty as these sounds I did not want this to be an emotional thing- although sex always turns emotional. I just wanted to fuck him. I wanted our lust for each other to direct this act not my feelings. I opened my legs, and made my foot move up and down against his thigh. Paul pulled back and opened my legs wider. He looked at me again asking for approval , I smirked- trying to be as sexy as possible. He didn't smirk back at me, in fact, he looked incredibly serious when he entered me.

I moaned extremely loud, he growled and let the animal take over.

```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we were done, I quickly got out of the area with the love of my life. I changed quickly and ran as fast as I could without saying a word. I know pretty cowardly of me but honestly? I didn't know what to say. When I got home, I saw a blue car outside of my driveway. The car was all to familiar. I ran inside and went straight into the living room, forgetting about the fact I was wet and sweaty and probably looked as gross as I felt. Man I needed a shower.

My mouth automatically fell open.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" I yelled, my mother jumped and turned to look at me.

My brothers and dad were nowhere to be seen. I walked up to the scum of an ex-boyfriend shaking.

"Get the **fuck** out of my house now!" I yelled at Kane. He got up calmly and turned that smile on me that always made me melt- not anymore.

"Jayla, I came to talk. I know that things got messed up between us but –"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? Things got messed up because I saw you kissing my mother's neck!" my mother got up at this point and tried to talk Kane out of talking to me. One thing I knew about a guy I once infatuated with was that he was stubborn as fuck and did not give up easily.

"That was-"

"Don't you dare try to make an excuse because there is no good one? Now if you would be so kind to get the hell out of my house that would be lovely." I couldn't believe this guy. Was he serious?

"Just hear me out please, after everything we've been through could you please just listen to me once." He said his electric blue eyes staring into mine.

"Whatever, and you better hurry because I need to take a shower." I said as I turned around and walked into the kitchen, Kane following me. he took a seat next to mine and started talking about his life in Canada after I left- not that I cared too much. Why should I? He cheated on me with my _mom_!

"- I had to beg Amber for your address." He continued to speak.

"Why do you even care? You never tried to fix things between us when the incident happened." I said glaring at him.

"I was stupid, I didn't realize-"

"Ya you didn't realize! You didn't realize that I cared about you! You didn't realize that you broke my heart , you didn't realize that I –"

"I Love You." He said seriously. I stared at him.

How could this be happening? This one guy that I thought was the love of my life though he never gave a fuck about me- mind you- is confessing his love to me after I fucked the real love of my life an hour ago? Why couldn't this be Paul telling me this? Why couldn't this be 5 and a half months ago when I knew I loved him? why did Kane suddenly start caring about me now?

I cried. I cried so hard my heart hurt.

I could feel my heart and mind break apart.

"Why- why- do you – suddenly- no- no- no- you don't, you can't" I struggled to speak through my tears. Kane came and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Jayla Marina Taime, I Love You." He said so certain it made me cry harder. I was so confused and that made me cry that much more.

Was I confused because I loved him too? Or was I confused because he was making my life that much more complicated? Did I even want to admit I loved him? I had no idea what I wanted and it was a pain in my ass.

After about 15 minutes of me showing the thing I never wanted to show: weakness, I got off Kane's lap and walked into my backyard. He followed me and sat next to me on the wooden stairs.

"You can't love me Kane, if you did you wouldn't-"

"Do you love me?" he said staring at my face waiting for the answer. Did i? Every memory I have of him was amazing except for the last couple of weeks before my depatruee. He made me so happy...maybe he could do It again?

I remember when I was 15 and he helped me sneak out of my house so I could see the starts away from the Toronto lights. He was my first kiss and sweetest pleasure. He helped me with my math homework, he was there for me when my grandmother died, he was amazing.

"I do." I said turning to look at him. he smiled. "I love you Kane, but I'm not _**in**__ love with you anymore." _ I said looking straight into his eyes. I saw the water push its way to his iris'. "I cant pretend to love you , I want you to be happy, but I know I'm not the one for you." I said tears streaming down my face.

"How do you know?" he said, his voice was shaky. I knew he was going to start crying. We were together for 2 years and I've only seen him cry twice and both were because people in his family died. Maybe he did love me, but I couldn't make him truly happy.

"I just do." I smiled, "someone is out there for you, and I'm just not her." A tear escaped his eyes and I hugged him crying. The old love of my life was gone. I set him free and I prayed he would find someone. Although he did cheat on me, he was a good guy and I didn't want this good guy to finish last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-PPOV-**

What the hell just happened?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I didn't want to have sex with Jayla- well at least not the first time I saw her after the bonfire- I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to have a normal conversation without us yelling at each other and shaking. I wanted to tell her I love her.

Why did she have to just run away like that?

Was I just there to give satisfy her? Is that all I was to her?

Holy fuck! What's happening to me?

I've used girls like that for years and now the tables have turned.

I didn't like it.

Fuck that.

I got up from the small pond, threw my clothes on and ran to her house. she was going to know I loved her and that was that. She needed to know she consumed my thoughts, my mind, my heart and soul. I wanted her more than I wanted anyone in my entire life.

She was a gift to the world.

And I wanted her as my present forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~88888888

Once I got to her house I saw an unfamiliar car. I slowly walked over to the window and saw some random guy there. I could tell from the way he dressed he was not from around here. I didn't like him. The way he looked at my Jayla was probably a similar way to how I looked at her.

Jayla started walking into the kitchen with the random following her. They were arguing for a little and then he said something that automatically made me want to rip his throat out.

"I Love You."

She didn't say anything back which made me slightly happy. I would have been ecstatic if she told him something along the lines of 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU NOT WHEN I HAVE SOMEONE LIKE PAUL' you know something monotone like that.

I moved around so I could have a view of her face. She didn't look angry that he said that, she looked more shocked...accepting...like she was thinking about it. What could she be thinking about? Fuck! What if she loved him back?

She suddenly started crying and I did everything in my power to keep myself planted outside of her kitchen window. I could feel her pain though, and it stung like a bitch. I gritted my teeth together so I didn't make any noise.

I knew why this hurt so much.

This pain was telling me I was a terrible imprint. I let my soul mate feel such agonizing pain and wasn't doing anything to stop it. an imprint was supposed to protect his imprintee from pain and only allow them happiness. Obviously I sucked at my job.

I was going to be better.

Once this asshole left I was going to claim her as mine.

I saw him pull her on his lap and started shaking. I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily. '_remember your imprint.'_ I chanted over and over again.

She stopped crying and once again started talking after they walked out to the back porch. They sat down on the stairs.

"You can't love me Kane, if you did you wouldn't-" she said her voice quiet.

"Do you love me?" the fucker that I was going to kill in about 10 seconds asked. She took a little longer than necessary but when she answered my heart broke.

"I do." Her words turned my world upside down.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I ran as fast as I could into the forest than phased. I couldn't even howl. It stuck in my throat. I just wanted to die. Jayla loved someone else. Love was a tragedy. Fuck love. I'm done with it.

All the wolves that heard my thoughts tried to convince me otherwise, but it was no use.

I was a dead person living in a lifeless world.

**Hey guys sorry again for taking so long to update, but I'm done school now so updates should be more frequent. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XOXOX **


	20. Chapter 20

-**JPOV-**

I was driving to school with my brothers in the backseat thinking about my hectic weekend. I once again had sex with the love of my life when I was supposed to try and forget him, my ex-boyfriend and the ex love of my life came back to reclaim me and I turned him down and I was still grounded and had to re-paint the kitchen as a punishment. What an amazing weekend.

I could honestly say that after talking to Kane, I was going to embrace the fact I loved Paul. I mean I was paired for him for a reason. I loved him for a reason. And when I saw him it looked like he really wanted to be friends... maybe something more. I was going to give Paul another shot, everyone deserves a second chance.

I walked to my locker and turned the dial to the proper numbers to get it to open. Once it opened a hand immediately slammed it shut. I turned around and saw Jared. His face looked so angry **I **was scared. I have never seen him like that before.

"Can I Help you?" I said with my eyebrow raised. What did I do to him for his anger to be directed at me?

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Jared screamed in my face.

"What are you even talking about?" I was seriously confused.

"You ruined him. Ever since he met you he became nicer and now he's even more of a douche than he was before you came here. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Are you talking about Paul...?" I asked, he probably thought I was an idiot but none of this made sense. Unexpectedly Jared punched the locker next time mine making a huge dent. I would like to tell you that I was not scared but, ashamed, I did jump.

"Yes I'm fucking talking about Paul! Now what the fuck did you do to him?" he was shaking, boy I didn't know he could get this mad...

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" I yelled, _except fuck his brains out._

"Then why is he acting like this?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not with him 24/7 you know." _Though I'd like to be..._

"Then you better go talk to him." Jared said sternly. I started getting pissed off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I will do whatever I want whether you like it or not." I turned around and started walking to my first period class.

Even though I was going to talk to Paul as soon as I saw him, it freaked me out that he was angrier than before after we had sex... I mean when I had sex I felt a million times better, and assuming he's my imprint and everything I think our sex was better than most. I have to get to the bottom of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I didn't see Paul till lunch time and when I did I wanted to cry and beat the living shit out of him at the same time.

I went to the bathroom during Gym (**A/N: I'm so sorry I don't remember her schedule so pretend she has gym then the Quileute class with Paul and Kelly . sorry xx)** and when I opened the door I saw two figures in the handicap stall with the door open. After hearing the moans I covered my face as to guide myself away from the couple having sex in a publi washroom and to the sink to wash the sweat away. Being the klutz that I was, I tripped over something and landed straight across from the girl who was on her back with her legs spread open and her hands sprawled behind her.

"Oww!" the girl exclaimed. I looked up to apologize, which was a mistake for one of two reasons.

Reason 1: I just saw a girl in her birthday suit with her legs wide open.

Reason 2: I saw the guy the girl had her legs open for and it was MY imprint. My fucking soul mate who I had sex with yesterday!

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

I have never felt more betrayed or hurt in my entire life.

But right now, I couldn't display the hurt side.

I was fucking furious.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I screeched. Paul looked up at me and for the first time his eyes weren't gorgeous. They were black. Not a lustful black, a black full of hatred.

"What does it look like?" he said, his voice was cold, hollow. I shivered, I have never heard his voice sound like that before. Not to mention, to prove his point he thrusted into the girl and she screamed.

I stood there dumbstruck.

What the fuck was I supposed to do?

The man I loved was fucking another girl in front of me, almost like he wanted me to see.

"You're a fucking asshole, I hope you catch aids. Fucking douche bag." I screamed at him and walked out of the bathroom with tears falling down my face.

How could he do this to me? Did he not feel the love I had for him? I felt the anger he had for me...I just didn't know why he was so angry at me. What the fuck did I do to deserve that?

~~~~~~~~~~~PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-PPOV-**

School has been hell all day. No, scratch that.

My life was hell.

The girl I loved was in love with someone else. Not just any girl my fucking imprint. Fuck.

I was at my locker getting my geography book when I felt someone touch my biceps. I turned around with a glare automatically in place. Although I knew it wasn't anyone from the pack I still didn't want to interact with anyone.

"What?" I said before I fully faced the person, and when I did I started shaking.

Amber Dlovix.

Where to start with her...

She and I had a history.

She was actually the first person I had sex with and the first girl I ever really fell for. When I was a junior, we dated for 5 or 6 months until I found out she was fucking my older brother Jonathan; who is in college at NYU.

"Hey Paul, whats up?" she smiled. Even though she was a whore, I could admit she was beautiful. She had light brown hair, light brown eyes and the usual tan skin. She looked different from the other Quileute girls; hence why she was so attractive.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be fucking Jon in the back of his truck somewhere?" I said gritting my teeth. All though I was over her I still hated the fact that once again a girl preferred my brother over me. She was a permanent reminder of that.

"Oh Paul," she giggled. "Can't we move on from that? It was a long time ago." She smiled and pushed her chest on my body.

Fuck.

What the hell was wrong with me? She obviously wanted to fuck me and here I was being a little bitch.

Fuck that.

If Jayla didn't want me, someone else did...for the time being.

"Where do you wanna go?" I said smirking at her. She smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the direction of a girl's bathroom.

Once we got to the bathroom, she pushed me against one of the stall doors and started kissing me. I kissed her back, but it didn't feel right. It felt wrong, like I was cheating on myself.

I didn't want to do this, but I was anyway.

I picked her up and positioned her so her back was against the stall door. This felt even more wrong. Unwanted memories flooded in my head.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

_She pulled my hair automatically making me groan. Fuck she was perfect. I leaned down and picked her up rubbing my hardness against her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and that was when I smelled her delicious scent, Strawberries and vanilla. She was perfect. I pulled back breathing heavily and stared at her. She was the most divine creature I have ever seen. What the fuck? I do not talk like that. But it didn't make it any less true. She was absolutely beautiful._

_ "Your arousal smells amazing," I whispered in her ear. I kissed and nipped my way down her neck, something she seemed to enjoy because she moaned a lot._

_One thing a guy loves is when the girl makes noises._

_She was perfect. Fuck._

_ "Stop it," she said, her breath gone. I smirked, knowing that's exactly the opposite of what she wanted_

_ "Oh, babe, I'm just getting started." I moved away from her neck so I could look into her beautiful eyes that held lust- lust that was directed specifically at me. "The bell's gunna ring soon. Wanna come back to my place?" i gave her a kiss, just in case she said no. I was never the guy that pushed girls into sex and I was not going to start now. No girl should be forced into something she didn't want to do. Especially Jayla._

_Because her skin tasted so good I started kissing up and down her neck again. What could I say? I was addicted._

_Suddenly, she grabbed my face and smashed her lips to mine. Hard. Damn she was a major turn on. I moaned against my will and felt her smirk on my lips. I moved my hands to her amazing ass and started massaging- something I've never done before, but I had this feeling like she would like it. She started grinding her hips into my already EXTREMELY HARD dick. I growled. Her scent immediately got stronger .Damn this girl was going to kill me. I pulled back._

_ "Just wait baby." I kissed her one last time then put her back on the floor, and we were off to my place._

END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I kissed her neck and started removing her shirt. Once her shirt was gone I kissed her lips, which she automatically moaned when thrusted my tongue into her mouth. She pulled my top off shortly after, and soon the rest of our clothes were on a pile on the ground.

In one movement, I entered her. Her back was slamming against the stall door but I didn't care. This was about sex- that's it. After a couple minutes we changed positions. We opened the stall we were using and I set her on the ground. I was on my knee's, the toilet behind me and pushed myself inside her once more. She screamed. Everything about this felt wrong.

The scream: was not Jayla's.

The body: was not Jayla's.

The fit: was not the same as Jayla's.

Everything about Amber felt wrong and made me feel worse than before.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

_I slowly pushed myself in her. It felt like I was home. She was extremely tight, her entire vagina surrounded my dick beautifully. I went in as slowly as I could and stayed there remembering she was a virgin and It probably hurt. It was torture. I was pulsing like crazy. About a minute later she nodded her head. I slowly went in and out of her. After a few slow thrusts she wrapped her hands around my neck. I took that as an okay to go faster and when I did she met my thrusts. It wa T._

_ "Harder, harder baby," she said with not one ounce of a breath left. I kissed her and then thrust extra hard into her she screamed. I loved that sound. Her hands moved to my back scratching me. at that moment I wish I wasn't a wolf, so I could later show off the scratches they left without them healing within 2 minutes. She pulled my hair._

_I groaned, she then bit my shoulder and I moaned. Everything she did just felt so good. My wolf took over. I moved at a speed impossible for any human and didn't ever want to stop. After a minute she screamed out her ecstasy, I came after her. That was the best sex I have ever had. If only she was my first was the only thought I could possibly think of._

~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thrusted into her harder, angry at myself for thinking of Jayla when she probably didn't think about me. I looked into Amber's light brown eyes and pretended that I still felt the love for her those 2 years ago. I tried to find my old self when I was completely in love with her- all I saw was Jayla.

"What the fuck are you doing!" someone screeched. I knew exactly who it was though before looking up at her. I could feel the hurt and hear it which made me instantly angrier. Why the fuck is she even angry? She loved another guy. Shouldn't she be happy with him?

"What does it look like?" said leaving every emotion I could out of my voice. There was nothing left of me. I drained myself from everything I felt for anyone. I saw her shiver. Good that's what she gets, how could she possibly think she could have her cake and eat it too? I thrusted into Amber hard- though I couldn't do it to the best of my abilities since it would probably break her pussy.

Jayla stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Slowly I saw her temper rise, which was a huge turn on.

You're a fucking asshole, I hope you catch aids. Fucking douche bag." She screamed at me and walked out of the bathroom. Something came plunging into my chest. And I stopped.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I pulled myself out of Amber abruptly, grabbed toilet paper to dry myself off and put my clothes on without saying a word. I'm pretty sure Amber was talking, but I couldn't hear her.

No seriously I couldnt hear her. I tried straining myself but it was deadly silent. Her lips were moving but nothing was coming out. And then it hit me.

Nothing she said mattered.

The only thing that did left the bathroom crying.

**A/N: Okay I wont be posting anymore chapters until I get new reviews. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. XOXOXO – Aaliyaah *muah***


	21. Chapter 21

-**JPOV-**

After the thing that happened in the bathroom I avoided Paul like the plague. That was 2 weeks ago.

Everyone tried to get me to talk about what happened because apparently I looked like "someone kicked my puppy" but I just said the same thing.

"I'm fine." My voice was completely hollow, no emotion whatsoever.

"CUT THE SHT JAYLA, YOU ARE NOT FINE ! JUST TELL EVERYONE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! ALL OF YOU ARE ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME." Leah yelled across from me on Sam's burgundy couch. I glared at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEAH! IF IT ANNOYS YOU THEN FUCKNG LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAYS!" I stood up shaking. Who the fuck did she think she was yelling at me? I was not a child and did not appreciate someone yelling at me. She looked at me with an angry expression but I could see her eyes starting to water. Fuck. "Leah I'm sorry I didn't m-" she cut me off.

"Yes you did. Fine. You wanted me gone and now I am." She left the house within seconds.

"Wow Jayla that was really harsh." Jade said.

"Are you serious? Did you not here what she said to me first?" I already felt bad but the fact the others were scolding me pissed me off.

"Ya, but its Leah, she's always been like that." Embry said. I looked at him with an icy look.

"So what? Just because she's always a bitch its okay for her to say what she wants but when she pisses me off when I'm already angry it's a fucking sin? You know what fuck all of you. This is bullshit. I'm done." I got up from the loveseat by the door and walked out of it not sparing anyone a glance.

I had no idea where I was going all I knew was that I needed to get away from Sam's house immediately. So I ran. And ran. And ran.

When I stopped I was on top of the cliffs. I didn't know if I was in the northern area or south. I hope I was in the south because I knew Paul had patrol today and I didn't want to run into him for reasons you all know.

I sat on a rock that was close to the edge so I could see the water below me. It was beautiful. The indigo water moved like one and was all in sync. Even when something interrupted the water like big boulders, all the water worked together to put the problem behind them. I sighed.

Why couldn't my life work in sync with what I wanted and needed? I knew that I wanted Paul but I didn't think I needed him but the pain in my chest told me I did.

But how could you need someone who causes you pain?

"Your pretty," said a deep yet smooth voice. I turned around and looked behind me and saw a tan guy. He had short hair, copper eyes, and a nice muscled body...in fact... he looked a lot like Paul. "Beautiful actually, what's your name?" he tilted his head in a precise way that made him look completely in control of his body. It was creepy.

"Why?" I said in a way that told you to fuck off and leave me alone. He laughed. His laugh sounded like bells. What the actual fuck? Whose laugh was that perfect?

"You're a feisty. I like that. Love it actually." His eyes gleamed and I was officially creped the fuck out.

"I don't remember asking for a list of things you loved. Now if you would leave me alone that would be lovely." I said turning back around.

Suddenly he pulled me towards him. his grip on my arm was hard, I was sure I was going to have a bruise for at least a minute. I quickly took my arm out of his hand and spun his arm around so it was behind his back. He laughed once again.

"What are you? There's no way a regular human would be able to do this to me." he said smiling.

_A regular human...what the fuck?_

_Regular human_

_Regular human._

_What the fuck?_

I quickly released him and pushed him away from me at the same time. Once I did that I smelled something that instantly made me growl.

_Vampire._

But how could I not smell that before?

He laughed again.

"I masked my scent." He said answering my question...did I say that out loud? WHAT THE HELL! Was I losing my mind? The fucker laughed again. "No, I can just read your mind." He smiled.

He took a step closer to me. His smile was evil. He was infront of my in seconds touching my face within in the blink of an eye. I quickly moved out of his way.

"Ah, so your names Jayla. That's different. Like you." He smiled a charming smile and I snarled at him.

"what the fuck do you want creep?" I said.

"You, your an amazing creature- what the? Why can't I read your mind anymore?" he looked confused. It was my turn to smile.

"I blocked it. for a vampire your pretty stupid. Haven't you been around for like hundreds of years or some shit?" I said in a bored voice...which I was. I mean isn't this what all the vampire movies say happen?

A vampire finds a beautiful non – vampire he likes her, tries to get, blah blah blah.

"Oh yes I defiantly want you." He smirked. I snorted.

"That's not gunna happen, sweetheart." Once again he was infront of me in seconds.

"_Yes. It . will." _he said in a menacing, intense voice.

Before I could respond I heard a growl. I moved away from him quickly to move out of the way from the pack. When I saw who it was I almost ran back to the vampire.

No, seriously.

Of – fucking – course it would be Paul to 'save' me.

He looked me in the eye and I turned my head before we could feel that stupid 'imprint spirit'. Paul growled at the threat once again. I turned to look at him and saw he was smiling widely. That's strange..

"Why the fuck are you smiling so much?" I said aggravated. From his expression you could tell he was having a great time.

"Funny how we both happen to like the same girl huh Paul?" he said smiling again. Paul growled menacingly.

"Like the same girl? What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed.

"Should I tell her? Or you?" he smirked at Paul. Paul just continued growling. "Alright I will, you see me and Paul have met before. In fact we're related but the familial bond has been long gone am I right pal?" this guy was clearly having a great time at making Paul angry. I almost choked at what he was saying.

"Related how exactly?"

"Cousins, though we were in fact best friends...until I fucked his girlfriend in 9th grade." He snorted. "Something stupid to end a friendship over in my opinion. She was a slut after all." I looked at him in disgust. What a dick.

"Your a prick." I said with disdain wrapped heavily around my words. He laughed.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get used to it." I snorted.

"Don't count on it, fucker, I'd rather die a thousand deaths then be with you." My voice was thick with hatred.

Obviously everyone in the Lahote family had a bad temper because. Suddenly the Paul's cousin was behind me bending my arm in an un-natural angle. It hurt like a bitch. He put his mouth near my neck. This must have made Paul angrier because suddenly he pounced on him. I quickly moved out of the way when I saw him jump. The boys fought while I just stood there, honestly I had no idea what to do every time I tried to help Paul he would push me out of the way with his back paws. Asshole.

I 'phased' in and my head was suddenly filled with voices.

_"Jayla whats going on?" _ Sam said.

"_Where are you and Paul?" _Jake said.

"_Is Paul fighting a human in his wolf form? Sam's defiantly going to kill him." _Quil said snickering.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE! Paul is in a fight with a vampire and I'm trying to help but he keeps pushing me out of the way. Now come help him." **I showed them the location in my head and blocked out my mind.

Before the pack even showed up Paul's cousin pushed Paul to the other side of the forest and then came to face me.

"We will meet again my beautiful Jayla," he smiled, his outfit was completely shredded, the skin on his arms were scraped and this asshole still had a smile on his face? Then in seconds he was gone. I quickly ran over to where Paul was and saw he phased back. The rest of the pack soon showed up. Jared carried Paul on his back and ran to Sam's.

"_WHICH WAY DID HE GO JAYLA" Sam said._

_ "I don't know, he said he'd see me again then disappeared." _I felt so useless at this point. I just couldn't help anyone today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got back to Sam's , Paul was sitting at the table eating with Jared right beside him. when I walked through the door Paul's head automatically turned to look at me, I don't know why, but I thought he would say something to me. I mean wouldn't this be the perfect time to squash everything that happened between us? I knew he cared about me in some way... I mean why else would he come during the encounter with the vampire?

After everyone finished eating Sam called a pack meeting. Sam told Paul and I to tell the story so everyone could address the situation with the same information.

"Wait a second, Paul; is this the same vamp from last summer?" Jacob said.

"Yes-"

"I thought you killed Henderson?" Jared said looking as confused as ever.

"I thought I did too. Fuck. What the hell are we going to do?" Paul said getting angry, the lines between his eyebrows were starting to form.

"Paul calm down. We have to come up with a carefully thought out plan-" Sam was saying but someone's cell phone rang interrupting him.

"Hello?... Hey mom...can it wait like 15 minutes?... okay okay I'm coming." Collin hung up his phone and looked at Sam. "Well I gotta go." He got up and walked to the door. "Bye."

"Yeah I gotta go too, my mom just texted me." Brady got up and followed Collin out the door.

Sam looked stressed. His hands were holding his temples rubbing in a circular, calming motion. He took a deep breath.

"We'll finish this discussion tomorrow after school. I'll try to think of a plan. Tell the others." Sam walked out of his living room and into the backyard for patrol. Kelly, Justin and Leah followed him after a few minutes.

I got off the couch, hugged everyone goodybye- except Paul and walked out towards my car. When I got to my car I saw a dead crow on my windshield. This may take away from my bad bitch attitude that I had going on but I screamed- I screamed so loud. It wasn't just a dead crow. The crow's eyes were a deep red and wide open staring at me.

The boys ran out of the house.

"What's wrong- what the fuck is that?" Embry shouted.

"It's a fucking crow fool." Paul said standing beside me. I moved away from him.

"Can someone just take it off my fucking car so I can go home?" I said after taking a breath... okay after taking a few deep breaths.

Quil took it off my car, and then Paul got the hose and washed the burgundy blood on the glass. I hurriedly thanked them then drove home freaked out of my fucking mind.

Something told me this was just the beginning.

**A/N: Okay so some of you have been reviewing and I LOVE IT keep it up! Thank you sooo much **** , even though it is less than I wanted I'm still going to post this chapter because I've been working on it for awhile and even though it's not long I wanted to get the scene right. You know the deal . No reviews no chapter so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XOXO -A**


	22. Chapter 22

-**JPOV-**

'_I love you Jayla.' Paul said as he looked straight into my eyes, capturing the soul of my heart. His arms were wrapped around my waist. My cheeks were soaked with my salty tear._

'_I love you Paul. Please don't leave like this.' My eyes continued to stream. How could I let this happen? I couldn't hold him to me. He didn't want to be held. I had to let him go._

_I had to let my heart's soul go..._

'_I'm sorry.' Was his last words._

_The words hung in the air taunting me. _

_Eventually if flew away and disappeared..._

_Paul disappeared..._

_My being was gone._

Someone was shaking me. I woke up with sweat masking my body and tears masking my face.

"Jayla, honey, are you okay?" my dad said with a worried look on his face. I hugged my dad with all the strength I had in my knowing I wasn't hurting him. He rubbed my back smoothly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he said after pulling back.

"Paul...he's...going to leave me and I can't stop him" I sobbed, I knew it was just a dream but it felt so real.

"Oh baby, Paul won't leave you, he loves you." My dad said with so much certainly it made me question how he could possibly know that. I sniffed – loudly I might add and wiped my nose.

"How do you know that? You've never even been in the same vicinity before."

"Because he felt the imprint first and if you've had enough time to fall in love with him there is no doubt he is head over heels in love with you." My dad smiled and I started to smile back but then realized something.

"Dad I imprinted on him too!" I scowled. My dad laughed. I glared at him.

"Sweetheart, that just means your bond's even stronger, it's even stronger than the people in the pack that have imprinted on each other because you're part of a rare breed. Don't worry honey you and Paul will be fine. Now go back to sleep you have 2 hours before you have to wake up for school." My dad kissed my forehead than walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up again I jumped into the shower. When I got out I put mousse in my hair to keep my hair neat in its natural curls. When I got to my room I took out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket. After I put my clothes on I put on silver hoop earrings, black eyeliner with a thick wing, mascara and clear lip gloss. I put on my black heel ankle boots and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen knowing that's where my family was and immediately grabbed an apple from the silver fruit basket pasted with grapes and oranges as a design. My dad looked up at me and smiled after I kissed Jake and Jayden's cheeks.

"Feeling better sweetheart?" he asked

"Yes, thanks dad. But I wanna go to school early today so can you help me get the boys ready?" I asked with a small smile. My dad put on Jayden's shoes while I packed Jake's backpack with snacks, toys and his yellow and blue blanked that had stars all over it- the only blanket he would sleep with and the only way to get him to sleep.

"And why would you be going to school so early, might I ask?"

"I have to work on my Quileute project, it's due in a couple weeks and I've barely started." I realized that when I woke up this morning that Paul and I have yet to come together to complete this project. It was after all the reason we started being civil towards each other n the first place... not that being civil turned out to well seeing as me and Jade got in a fight shortly after Paul and I made that pact.

My dad's face scrunched up.

"Aren't you partners with Paul on this said project?" my dad said.

"Yep, but if he's not going to help me I don't want to get a bad grade so... I 'm just going to do it on my own and hope he bails the day it's due."

"Jayla, if he's your partner get him to help you, it's only fair." My dad took Jayden out of his high chair and handed him over to me. " Have a good day sweetheart, and remember your mom and I won't be home till late. So take the boys to Emily's when you have patrol." I kissed my dad's cheek then walked out the door holding Jake's hand who was carrying his backpack.

When I dropped off my brother's at school I went straight to my locker only to be met with Kelly and Jade.

"Hey guys," I said as I turned the nozzle to unlock my locker.

"Embry told us what happened, are you alright Jay?" Kelly said frantic as usual. It was a wonder how she stayed so calm when she was fighting vamps.

"Oh yeah, I'm cool." I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed for my upcoming class. It wasn't that I didn't love my best friends it's just that I was annoyed that they kept patronizing me about why I was upset with the whole Paul ordeal. I mean I'm sure they saw it in Paul's mind or atleast I know for sure Jade did since she has patrolled with him since it happened and yet she didn't say anything. "Well this has been great and everything but I gotta go to the library so, peace to the middle east." I said as I closed my locker shut and walked into the proper direction.

After my morning classes I wanted to go home. Everyone in the pack was being extra careful around me. in Bio Seth actually sat with me even when his imprint was in fact in this class, then when I would skip certain answers on the handout the teacher gave us he would just tell me the answer- something he never did before no matter how much I bugged him. Then in math Jacob was talking to me a lot more. Ever since that whole thing with Bella Jake and I's friendship hasn't exactly been the greatest.

-FLASHBACK-

_I was at Jake's house helping him with his English homework and he was helping me with my math. After doing it for several hours we took a break and went to get some food in the kitchen. I made myself a huge sandwich and he took basically everything edible that didn't involve the microwave or oven at we sat in the living room talking._

_ "So how are you and Paul?" Jacob asked his mouth full with food. Unfortunately I was used to it._

_ "I don't know. Ever since we talked at Sam's we haven't really talked since and it's making me sick- like literally I barely want to eat anymore, my dreams are my personal torturing device and I've memorized his laugh to the point where I can almost mimic it perfectly," I did my impression of Paul's laugh and then sighed when Jake looked at me like I was crazy. "You see how crazy this imprint shit is making me?" Jake laughed._

_ "Well if it helps, he is going crazy too. All he thinks about is trying-" Jake was interrupted by a female voice._

_ "Jake are you home?" the voice sounded familiar and yet not so familiar, judging from the way Jacob's face brightened and he jumped up from the couch I realized where I heard this voice. Jacob's thoughts._

_Bella. _

_Or as Paul liked to call her: Leechlover._

_I always thought my Bella meeting was going to be much more dramatic. Like I'd be walking with Jake and then he'd see Bella with her vamp and he'd go postal then I would yell at her and try to kick her ass, someone most likely Jacob would hold me back..._

_But today I didn't feel like doing any of that... not the ass kicking anyway._

_But yelling at her was something I've wanted to do since I've mentally met her. She was a bitch who was not independent in the slightest and who was using Jake for her own sick comfort knowing what it was doing to him. She was the most selfish bitch I have ever heard of._

_Jacob opened the door , hugged her then brought her inside the house. She looked at me surprised and then glared at me._

_ "Jake, who is this?" she said with a possessive tone. I raised my eyebrow. What on earth was this girl playing at? Didn't she have a boyfriend and it was not my best friend currently looking at her like she was god's gift to the universe._

_ "Oh right, I forgot you two haven't met. This is Jayla, remember I told you about her ? Paul's imprint." Recognition flashed in her ugly, dull brown eyes then she smiled at me, a real smile once she realized I was not a threat to stealing her precious backup boyfriend._

_ "Hey Jayla, I like your shirt." Bella said continuing to smile at me. I raised an eyebrow at her._

_ "Thanks, uh, Jake I'm gunna go. Have fun with your leech lover." I got up and packed my shit into my backpack. But not before I missed Bella's face contort into a frown. _

_ "Seriously Jay? That was unnecessary." Jacob looked extremely pissed. Oh ya, the pack told me that when things involve Bella Jake's emotions change pretty quickly. Not that I cared, I was an honest person and blunt so I would tell him straight up how I felt about this situation- something he knew seeing as he was my best friend. I shrugged._

_ "Whatever she's a selfish bitch and I don't really wanna stay in the same atmosphere as her, it might spread." To say Jacob looked pissed was an understatement. Bella on the other hand surprised me by walking in front of Jake and looked at me with a determination that was completely baffling. I looked down at her- since she was pretty short around 5"5? "Can I help you oh sweet Bella?" I said faking sweetness._

_ "Ya, If you would stop being sucha bitch for no reason and leave with your mouth shut so I don't catch your sluttiness that would be lovely." I looked at her in pure shock. She just called me slut. ME. I looked at Jake knowing he must of told her about the Paul incident. _

_Then without hesitation I punched right in the nose. I heard a crack and winced. It was a loud crack and I knew I was going to be in trouble. _

_ "You should learn to keep your mouth shut if you can't defend yourself, Leech lover." I walked out of the house like nothing happened._

_Like I didn't see Jacob shaking and trying to comfort Bella at the same time._

_When I got home that day, I was grounded, I had extra patrol hours and was congratulated by everyone in the pack. _

_What a weird mix eh?_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Because I was not a coward at lunch I sat with the pack like I normally did. Unfortunately my brain and my heart disagreed heavily, as the only seat available was the one beside Paul and across from Kelly. As soon as I sat down my body was aware of his presence. His body went slightly rigid, but I had no idea if it was because of the skin to skin contact or because of something Kelly said.

"it's so good to finally see you guys together and no longer avoiding each other," her voice was light and I wanted to hit her.

How could she be so blind? If we were no longer avoiding each other then we would have spoken to each other and our bodies wouldn't have automatically gotten stiff.

"Are you that stupid? We are not together." I said glaring at her.

"I didn't mean it like-" she started to say.

"And why would I want to be with him?" I said casually, Paul's body went still. "He's exactly what I said he was; a garbage man, seeing as he still only fucks around with the trashy, low self-esteem girls in this nation." Before I finished my sentence I felt Paul shaking. He stood up within a blink of an eye and got right in my face , snarling at me.

"Well I guess you'd have to count as one of those trashy girls seeing as I got you. More than once too." He said angrily. I gasped.

how could someone say that to the person they were destined to be with?

Especially after everything he's put me through he going to turn around and call me trashy on top of it?

I wanted to run.

I wanted to cry.

And hideaway in my room until I died.

Because the pain that he threw at me with his words cut into me, it was like he had a saw and just kept going back and forth to try and cut a piece of a log, except it was my heart instead and it was holding on by the fringe.

But being who I was, that would have to happen later because above the hurt was anger. I was pissed off as fuck and I was not going to let this little bastard speak to me like I was an insignificant ant no matter how much I loved him.

All I saw was black.

When I was able to see the faces around me I saw Paul against the other side of the wall. His cheek had a nasty bruise and his mouth was bleeding. He was staring at me with pain in his eyes although his body was still shaking.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at me, fellow classmates, pack members and the love of my life.

Shocked faces.

Angry faces.

And one face that made the pain in my body come forward and make itself known, attacking me at all sides.

**A/N: hey guys! So even though I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like but I really want to finish this story so here it is. Review?**

**-Aaliyahxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**-JPOV-**

We were at Sam's house continuing the meeting we had the other day. I was sitting on the couch in the far end because after everything that went down in the cafeteria no one was speaking to me. I seriously didn't get why everyone seemed to look at me as if I was the one that made drama. Like did they not hear what he said to me? This was the most fucked up shit...though not as fucked up as Paul and I's relationship.

"Anyone have any ideas on what we should do about the vampire?"Sam asked.

"I have an idea, how about we track him down and fucking kill him?"Paul said looking more arrogant than ever.

"Paul for the last time, we cannot go after him until we know everything about him." Sam said frustrated.

I would be too, Paul was annoying as hell.

"Now does anyone else have any suggestions?"Sam continued to ask.

"if we can't think of anything why can't we just rejoin when someone can?" I asked. My attitude rising, we've been he since school ended and no one has said a single word about the situation at hand.

"If you didn't like what was being said to you in the Caf why didn't you just walk away? Because you don't just leave an aggravating situation alone." Kelly said.

I was taken aback.

How could she even think of attacking me? She heard what Paul said to me, she knew I was in love with him and how his words – any type of negative words- would affect me and yet she was mad at me. What the fuck was wrong with people these days?

"Oh Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, you always know what to say to piss me off." I said seething.

"There you go again, always making things about you. You're more self centered than I thought."

I got up and was in front of her in seconds.

"You know Kelly just because no one gives a shit about you doesn't mean _I'm_ the one who is self- centred." Ryan of course growled at me, but didn't move. Yet. "You and Jade are always the one's asking me if I'm okay and you're the one always begging me to open up about how I'm feeling. Just because a vampire is not after you does not mean you can act like a stuck up bitch and think you can get away with it." I said with a straight face.

Kelly got up and looked me dead in my eyes.

"Why would I be jealous of you? Your mother treated you like a punching bag, you're a freak who doesn't actually turn into a wolf and you're own soul mate thinks you're trash and doesn't want you." She smiled evilly. I stared at her.

Who was this girl?

Everyone around us looked at Kelly in shock, Ryan looked the most surprised out of all of us. I told her things in confidence and she was going to use that against me? really? What does that really say about a person. I was still in shock actually.

Kelly

My best friend.

The nicest girl in the pack was doing this to me, before I knew it tears were streaming down my face, I wiped them away quickly. Show no weakness. I looked in Kelly's eyes and they were pitch black. Smiling at me. This was definitely not Kelly.

Something in the air changed.

I knew it was him.

Henderson.

I immediately started shaking.

"FUCK THIS MEETING. I'M GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS FUCKER MYSELF." I exclaimed.

I then walked out the front door of Sam's house and saw Henderson standing at the entrance of the forest smiling at me.

"I was beginning to think you actually believed what she was saying to you." He smirked.

"How many fucking powers do you have?" honestly despite my anger for my own stupidity curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh honey," in a flash he was in front of me, "more than you know." He then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I instantly backed away and slapped him.

"Don't fucking touch me you sicko." I snarled at him, he just laughed.

"_DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER."_ a voice boomed from behind me.

Everything happened so quickly, one second I was face to face with the vampire and then I was being held In Jacob's arms while Paul was glaring at his cousin.

"Too late for that cousin," Henderson smirked.

As if on cue, Paul phased and was growling menacingly at Henderson. Despite the danger of fighting a vampire It wasn't the first thing that came to my mind.

Why was Paul getting so upset?

Was it because he actually had feelings for me?

I snorted mentally.

Ya right, I knew 100% it was that imprint bond that was making him act so aggressive- well more aggressive than normal- and so protective.

"Paul do not move." Sam said in his alpha voice.

"What is it you want?" Sam said, his voice very calm. Henderson rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I want?" he said it slowly as if Sam was stupid; which I can admit he seemed when he asked the most obvious question of all.

"Before you met Jayla, why did you come here?" Sam said.

"Just to visit my favourite cousin of course." Henderson grinned, he turned to look at me. " But now that I see this delightful creature it makes my visit that much more exciting. He smiled at me, I gave him the bird.

"I thought we established that I am never going to be with you." I said rudely.

"Ah yes, that may be what you say now, but I wonder what you would say without a distraction in our way." An evil glint appeared in his eyes and suddenly I knew what he meant.

I pushed Jacob away from me and walked right up to the bastard.

"If you hurt anyone I care about I will kill you myself." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Keep talking like that and I may have to have you all to myself sooner than I planned." He winked at me and I almost puked. Paul growled extremely loud. Henderson turned to look his way and raised his eyebrow. " Oh really? Doesn't seem like you want her from the way you've been treating her lately." Paul growled again and the jackass actually laughed.

Ok seriously? What was wrong with this fucker?

He was literally cackling.

Suddenly he stopped and turned his head quickly and looked at Quil.

"Well I want Jayla of course, but it doesn't seem that my dear cousin will give her up that easily." He pretended to think, "So how about we fight for her?" he turned to look at Paul, "though I don't see the point, history always repeats itself and if I remember correctly, which I always do I won the girl the last time." He smiled evilly at Paul. "Great shall we start now?"

"WAIT just a second, before anyone starts fighting we need to have a pack meeting." Sam said. Henderson once again rolled his eyes.

"Very well I'll give you 20 minutes and see you in the east clearing, and only one of you are going to fight for her. if anyone else comes I will see to it that my friends arrive in La Push." He turned to look at me, blew me a kiss then was off into the forest.

"Everyone inside the house now, Paul phase back and join us." Sam said using his alpha voice. Although the alpha voice had no affect on me I still obeyed. I walked in behind Kelly. And grabbed her hand, once she turned to look at me, she nodded and then gave me a hug and we sat down on the couch together.

"Okay let's all put everything into perspective. Someone has to fight for Jayla or La push could go under attack. No one can help, it's one-on-one. Any ideas?" I raised my hand. "Yes Jayla."

"Ya I have one, how about I fight him myself?"

"NO FUCKING WAY." Paul shouted. Sam sighed.

"Agreed, if you fight Paul won't be able to stay sane and I can't have that because we all know how crazy Paul is already. I think either I, Jacob or Justin should fight. Me because the Alpha should always protect his pack members, Jacob because he is the strongest- him being the rightful alpha, and Justin because he's the most level-headed when fighting.

"I'M going to fight for her. She's my imprint, it's _my_ job to protect her from danger." Paul said. It was my turn to shout.

"NO FUCKING WAY." I'm pretty sure we sounded like twins. "You're way too hot-headed and will get yourself hurt. Besides I'm not gunna let some fuck up determine whether or not I become a leech and have to spend the rest of my life with a wack job." I said glaring at Paul. Ya he may be my imprint but he was a pretty crappy one. What with sleeping with sluts after we had sex a few days before? No way.

A small part of me knew it was because I didn't want him possibly getting hurt.

I knew that if he died I would probably too, despite us not being together our imprint bond was incredibly strong.

Paul ignored me and looked straight at Sam.

"I agree, Paul you're emotions run too deep in this subject that could get you killed."

"Sam," Pau said sternly. "What if it was Emily? You have to let me do this." He looked Sam dead in the eyes. Sam sighed.

"Alright Paul." I looked at Sam wide eyed.

"What the hell Sam! You can't honestly tell me this is a smart decision." I said standing right infront of the both of them.

"Jayla, you are his imprint. If he doesn't do this it would make his wolf feel useless. Paul go to the kitchen and eat as much food as possible." Sam ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Paul ate the pack all surrounded him saying 'I'll see you soon'.

I was sitting on the couch.

Because unlike the rest of them I wasn't naive.

Paul could possibly die and then where would that leave me?

Because as much as I'd hate to admit it Paul was my world.

He was what I thought about when I woke up, what I thought about when I was going to sleep, for fuck sakes he was what I dreamed about and now all those things could start haunting me if something happened to him?

How the fuck could I possibly live if something happened to him?

I already knew the answer.

The air around me changed and I knew he was here. As soon as I thought that Paul's eyes found mine. He knew it too, he took a deep breath and turned around to open the door.

It then hit me.

What was I doing?

The man I loved was going to fight for me.

I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door after him.

"Paul WAIT." I shouted at the top of my lungs. He stopped for a few seconds just standing still then turned around to face me.

"What." He said in a monotone voice. Tears started to spill.

"Please don't do this."

"Why not?" he said his face tense.

I looked down.

Did I really want to admit infront of everyone- not that they didn't know- that I loved him?

"Because It's dangerous."

"Why would you care? If anything you should be happy. I could potentially die and you would be free of the imprint bond and be with whoever you please." He started walking away again.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." I shouted, crying my heart out. He quickly turned around and was in front of me in seconds.

"You what?"

"I love you." I whispered still looking down, my inner voice kept telling me to lift my head but I just couldn't bare to see his face if he rejected me after seeing the undenying truth in my eyes.

"LOOK at me." he growled.

"I can't," his voice just made my worst nightmare seem that much more real.

He didn't feel the same.

He didn't love me.

"You see the truth in eyes, and the lies lye on eyelids." I looked up just in time for Paul to walk away.

"PAUL, don't do this please I love you, I love you. Look at me."

He turned around slightly, only moving his upper body.

"I have to." He then continued to walk into the woods.

He soon faded away.

Leaving me.

And possibly leaving what we had together.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's summer vacation and I've been really busy and whenever I've been free I've been working on this chapter trying not to make it too short. After some rude reviews I want to say that me starting another story does not determine whether or not I'll finish this one, because I will. So thanks. Review? - Aaliyahxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**-PPOV-**

"Okay let's all put everything into perspective. Someone has to fight for Jayla or La push could go under attack. No one can help, it's one-on-one. Any ideas?" I raised my hand. "Yes Jayla."

"Ya I have one, how about I fight him myself?" I heard her voice say, I responded instantly.

"NO FUCKING WAY." I shouted. Sam sighed.

"Agreed, if you fight Paul won't be able to stay sane and I can't have that because we all know how crazy Paul is already. I think either I, Jacob or Justin should fight. Me because the Alpha should always protect his pack members, Jacob because he is the strongest- him being the rightful alpha, and Justin because he's the most level-headed when fighting.

"I'M going to fight for her. She's my imprint; it's _my_ job to protect her from danger."I said, slightly angry that he wouldn't think I'd be the best choice.

"NO FUCKING WAY." Jayla said "You're way too hot-headed and will get yourself hurt. Besides I'm not gunna let some fuck up determine whether or not I become a leech and have to spend the rest of my life with a wack job." She continued glaring at me.

For the first time in my life I almost phased.

Not because I was angry but because of how much someone's words hurt me.

Not just someone's.

My imprints words.

My imprint didn't think that I could protect her. All I could think about was how much her words hurt me and how true they were. I am a 'fuck up' I was born to love, protect and give happiness to her and all I did was make her cry.

I didn't even look at her full on, my focus stayed on Sam.

"I agree, Paul you're emotions run too deep in this subject that could get you killed."

I walked straight up to Sam, so he could see how much I needed to do this.

"Sam," Pau said sternly. "What if it was Emily? You have to let me do this."I looked Sam dead in the eyes. Sam sighed.

"Alright Paul." I looked at Sam wide eyed.

"What the hell Sam! You can't honestly tell me this is a smart decision." Her voice said holding much more emotion than before , now standing right in front of Sam and I.

"Jayla, you are his imprint. If he doesn't do this it would make his wolf feel useless. Paul go to the kitchen and eat as much food as possible." Sam ordered.

I turned around and headed to the kitchen.

I was going to show Jayla how much she meant to me.

I wanted her to know that I could protect her; that I was made to protect her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I ate everyone in the pack was giving me encouraging words except the one I needed support from the most. It was expected but still disappointing.

A few minutes went by and Kelly would not let go of me, when Ryan finally got her after me I felt him. Henderson. Jayla's hazel eyes met mine, he was here. She knew it too. I took a deep breath and walked out the door after telling my family I'd see them later.

I walked down the stairs and made my way too the forest.

I'm doing this for the girl I love.

"Paul WAIT." My heart already knew who it was. I slowly turned around to face her.

"Please don't do this." She spoke, her voice shaky. I had to. I wanted her to know that I loved her. That I would do anything for her.

"Why not?" I said keeping my voice void of any emotion. She looked down.

"Because it's dangerous." Was all she said.

No shit it was dangerous. How weak did she think I was? Did she think I was going to get myself killed or something? She couldn't even look at me when she seemed concern for me. What a load of fuckery this was.

"Why would you care? If anything you should be happy. I could potentially die and you would be free of the imprint bond and be with whoever you please." I started walking away again, I couldn't believe this, my imprint didn't believe in me. Well I was going to show her I was not as weak as she thought I was.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." she shouted, I could hear the pain in her voice. He quickly turned around and was in front of me in seconds.

"You what?" there was no way she could love me. not after everything I've done for her.

"I love you." She whispered still looking down.

"LOOK at me." I growled, if I could look in her eyes I'd be able to see if she was telling the truth.

I'd be able to see for the first time that someone could love me. someone who didn't 'have' to.

"I can't," she said

She didn't feel the same.

She didn't love me.

"You see the truth in eyes, and the lies lye on eyelids." I looked up just in time for Paul to walk away.

"PAUL, don't do this please I love you, I love you. Look at me." she shouted again.

I turned around slightly, only moving my upper body. There was no point in trying to see the truth, I knew it.

I also knew that it wouldn't change anything, when I came back I was going to be someone she needed, someone she could love.

"I have to." I then continued to walk into the woods.

I just hoped she believed actions speak louder than words.

I hope she knew I loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PJPJPJPJJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-**JPOV-**

It's been 1 hour and 37 minutes since Paul left.

Since Paul left me standing in the middle of Sam's huge driveway begging him not to go, telling him that I loved him and him still deciding to leave me.

My leg continued to shake and my heart continued to beat inhumanly fast. I was sitting on Sam's couch , where Embry had put me after picking me up from outside. I didn't move, I didn't speak all I did was hope.

I hoped, I prayed, and I hoped some more

It's been 3 hours and 43 minutes of not knowing what the fuck was going on.

I was no longer a statue, I was now shouting and screaming at everyone. My emotions were ballistic and my I couldn't control them. one minute I was incredibly furious and the next I felt victorious- I'm guessing it was the imprint bond coming into play and these were the current feelings Paul kept transitioning through.

Every time I felt the victorious emotion I got excited and a spark of hope would ignite inside me.

But then the feeling would fade away and it would be replaced with a negative emotion.

One of fear- not from Paul, but from myself.

Every time I felt the furious emotion I knew Henderson must of done something that cause Paul pain or something Paul didn't expect and after weighing each guess I came to the conclusion that neither seemed good.

"Jayla you have to eat something." Emily said. I turned to look at her glaring.

"Would you be eating if Sam was out there? No you wouldn't now leave me alone." I said rudely.

"Do not talk to her like that." Sam said after a slight growl left his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"If you wanted me to be nicer than you shouldn't have sent my fucking imprint into a fight without back up." I shouted once again. "And not just that, you should know of all people that I would be slightly crazier than any other imprint."

"What's she talking about Sam?" Emily asked, already over my rudeness, most likely because she was used to it. Sam sighed, and then addressed his fiancé's question.

"Because Jayla and Paul are not on the best of terms, them being away from each other at crucial points makes them a little anal." Emily looked confused, so I broke it down for her.

"Basically because Paul and I are not together/ completed we go crazy because, we know if that person get's brutally hurt, we wasted our time when we could have been together."

Emily then did something I never would have expected; she hit Sam with a spatula. Hard.

"Samuel Charles Uley! Why on earth would you send Paul knowing this type of information." Emily looked furious, and if it wasn't for me being a slight lunatic I would have laughed.

"Because if Paul stayed while someone else fought for _his_ imprint he would never be with Jayla because his wolf would think she deserves someone who can protect her." Sam explained himself quickly.

It was ironic, Sam was calm and collected but a hard ass, and Emily was sweet and caring, yet she was always the one to make Sam show that he actually had feelings and show that he did in fact have fears, one being his imprint when she was upset.

"It's time for patrol anyway, Jared, Jacob and Leah." Sam spoke just above a normal voice.

"We can still patrol the east quadrant right?" Jared asked.

"Yes, but make sure you're not seen and try to keep you're thinking to a minimal so Henderson doesn't hear you."

A few minutes later they walked out the door and I could admit that I felt a little better with my brothers out there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 4 hours and 56 mintues and I was in my bed- after being thrown over Ryan's shoulder, since it was the only way I would leave Sam's house and get some rest.

I was staring at my hello kitty clock that was straight ahead. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. I tried calling Sam but he told me it was the imprint disorder, when I told my dad he said I was paranoid and that I should sleep to wear it off.

Maybe my dad was right? I should sleep and then when I woke up everything would be fine. I took a couple deep breaths trying to get rid of every bad thought I had so I could endure a peaceful sleep. When I finally closed my eyes I felt more relaxed then I had all day.

My relaxation was short lived.

I jumped out of my bed and ran straight to my parents room banging on the door.

Something was incredibly wrong, Paul's fight should have been over by now and they should have called me...unless they were keeping something from me. I banged louder.

"DAD WE HAVE TO GO TO SAM'S SOMETHING'S WRONG." I said screaming and waking both my brother's in the process.

When my dad finally opened the door he looked furious but once he looked at my face his expression changed.

"How do you know?" my dad asked.

"I can feel it." I said looking straight into his eyes, I needed him to understand, I needed someone to believe me. I knew something was wrong.

"Ok let's go." This was the reason I loved my dad everyone, he always believed in me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When my dad pulled up in Sam's drive way I saw Jared and Jacob carrying Paul's naked body. His eyes were closed and his shoulder bones on the left side were poking out. I ran straight to them. Paul was groaning and cussing. I was so angry that this was actually happening, I told him it was dangerous and not to go and what did he do? He ignored me.

"Paul? Paul? Answer me." I said frantically. "Why couldn't you just listen to me? So fucking stupid." I continued to cry and scream. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Do you-" his voice broke. "Do you still love me?" he said talking through the pain.

Suddenly I knew .

He did this for me, he was trying to show me that he could be worthy. As I stared into his eyes I saw everything. I saw the love he had for me, the hate he had for how things were between us and the strong feeling of failure because he thought he lost the fight.

The fight for me.

Tears continued flowing down my face as I answered him looking straight into his eyes, making sure our souls were linked.

"I do, I do, I do still love you." I said, as I said this his eyes slowly closed and his breathing came lighter.

No.

No.

No.

NO

NO NO NO NO.

This could not be happening to me, he was not leaving me.

"What the fuck happened?!" I exclaimed, I don't even know when I started crying but I felt thousands of water droplets soaking through my red tank top. The boys ignored me and continued carrying Paul towards Sam's house, slowly as not to move his broken bones.

"SAM!" Jared yelled, "WE COULD USE SOME HELP."

Sam and the others came outside a few seconds after being called, Justin and Ryan carefully took Paul from Jacob and Jared and slowly took him the rest of the way inside the house.

"What's going on Jared?" Sam asked tense, but calm.

"While Jacob and I we're patrolling the eastern hemisphere we caught the scent of a vampire so we followed it and then realized it was leading to Paul, we told Leah to get some back up and we kept going only to find it was an ambush. Sam, Henderson already called all the vampires, there here and I don't think Quil and Seth will be able to hold off the last three for long." Jared spoke.

Once I heard the word: Ambush I realized I had been right. Before Sam could say anything I took charge.

"Jacob, Jared get back to your pack, Sam follow them. I'll tell Emily to get some food ready for when you guys come back. I'll send Ryan with you since he is one of the front fighters. Now go." Before anyone could disagree I turned around and looked at my dad. "Dad can you go pick up Sue Clearwater? She's going to have to look at Paul and the rest of the injured pack members." I walked into the house and took a deep breath.

Paul was upstairs, I could hear his broken heartbeat and I almost broke down, but I knew I had to be strong for him. I walked up the stairs after telling Emily to make food and to be aware that my dad and Sue would be coming shortly. I walked slowly to the guest bedroom knowing Paul would be there, I took a deep breath and opened the door, my hands instantly when to cover the sob that escaped my mouth, he looked so broken. I quickly walked so I was beside him and sat on the left side- the side that didn't seem anywhere near as damaged as the right- and sat down grabbing his hands and intertwining our fingers.

His body didn't seem to be healing at all, the pink gashes still stared at me and his bones we're forever going to haunt my existence. What was I going to do if I was right?

What if Paul died from this?

How on earth was I going to live through that?

A few minutes after Sue and my dad came through the door with Justin behind them.

"Does it look bad Sue?" I asked in a low voice. She put her hands on his bones and he winced a little but his eyes were still closed.

"Not too bad, he's healing has slowed down but that may have something to do with having too many fatal wounds. We're going to have to re-break his left side so it could heal properly." She looked at Justin and my Dad, they nodded.

"Should I leave?" I asked not really wanting too but willing to if it would help.

"No dear, but be prepared. Okay guys the sooner the better." She stepped out of the way and Justin and my dad took their places. My dad by his legs and Justin at Paul's shoulder.

They counted to three slowly; when they hit two I turned away so I wouldn't have to see someone purposely hurt the love of my life. I didn't have to see it to know that they did it, there were 3 dead giveaways.

I heard a loud snap

Paul cursed really loudly

He squeezed my hand so tightly I'm sure Sue would have to look at my hand next if my healing power someone how went stupid.

Once Sue put treatment on everything she went downstairs to bring Paul some food, Justin gave Paul a gentle pat on the shoulder then left the room and my dad gave me a look then told me he'd see me at home. The room was quiet, nobody knew what to say and I'm pretty sure neither of us wanted to break the silence.

My hand was still in Paul's; wanting to avoid eye contact I looked at our intertwined hands happy that he was alive and he was with me. Suddenly he squeezed my hand. I looked up shocked and he smiled a small smile.

"Not gunna tell me you told you so?" he asked, humor in his voice, a tear fell from my eye. He took his hand out of mine and wiped the tear. "Don't cry, everything's going to be alright." He looked straight into my eyes.

Having a dumb moment, I hugged him. I hugged him with all the strength that I had. He winced and as I was about to pull back his arms came around me holding me with just as much force. My hand was holding his head to my neck.

Every breath he took was with me and I've never loved someone more.

**A/N: yay! One more chapter left! And obviously because it's that last chapter everything that has not been answered will happen in that one. The next chapter should be up within the next 2 days. Review? **

**And to the anonymous reviewer I just want to say: please shut up. My other story has nothing to do with this one. I have never updated that one without updating this one, so I really don't get why you bring it up in the first place. if you don't like the way I do things or the fact that I have a life outside of writing fanfics don't read my stories. Pretty simple solution.**

**Ps. Being 'Anonymous' makes you seem pretty childish to me.**

**-Aaliyahxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a day since the fight; Paul was still in Sam and Emily's guest bedroom because he was still healing pretty slowly. Although I never left his side we never did try and sort things out between us- relationship wise. I mean just because you loved someone didn't mean you wanted to be with them...right? I had no idea. Besides he fell asleep a few hours ago, and even though he made room for me on the bed I still couldn't sleep. I was too afraid of the unknown. Paul knew I loved him but he never addressed my feelings for him, I mean maybe I was asking too much after all it's only been 14 hours since he was being carried to Sam's house bloodied to a pulp. I should be happy he's alive and breathing next to me, sleeping peacefully with his hand wrapped around mine.

I was terrified of Paul rejecting me.

I mean before I hid my feelings, but now? He knew my feelings for him and that left me vulnerable.

I was utterly defenceless against him and I couldn't even find it in me to regret telling him how I felt. Because let's face it, if no one stepped up we would be stuck in a standstill and that would have infuriated me to no end.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" a deep voice whispered to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I looked down at Paul using my shoulder as a pillow and hid the smile that was just waiting to reveal itself.

"Kinda, I could feel something was wrong. Mind telling me what's up?" he asked. Yes. Yes I do mind.

"Nothing, I was just about to head home." I lied, I really didn't want to leave his side but I also didn't want to tell him what I was thinking because then I'd be putting myself even **more** out there.

I sat up on the bed, moving Paul's head in the process, then bent over to put on my shoes. Once I was finished I got up then and walked towards the door. When I got to the door I turned slightly to wave at Paul then I opened the door and left.

"I'm sorry." He said at a normal volume knowing I would hear him.

I was at the stairs at this point; I had one of two options.

I could ignore him and pretend I didn't hear even though I knew for fact I know he knew I did. Or I could go back in there and we could talk.

Talk.

Have an actual conversation that didn't lead to sex or fighting.

I walked back into the room and stood there, not going near the bed yet.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." He said looking straight at me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked once I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry you caught me in the bathroom." He said.

"You're sorry I caught you or are you sorry you did it?" I asked carefully closing my eyes and praying I'd receive the answer I so desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry you caught me." I opened my eyes and I saw him flinch a little.

I knew just by looking at his expression that my eyes were on fire.

I was fucking fuming! How could I not?

He's sorry that I saw him having sex with some slut in the bathroom but not sorry he did it? He didn't love me. He just didn't. If you loved someone you wouldn't be able to have sex with someone else without feeling regret and he regretted nothing.

Why the fuck was this happening to me?

I put myself out there, I let him know how I felt and he slapped me in the face. Again.

"So you don't regret having sex with some slut a few days after having sex with your imprint?" I said my voice cold. "That's lovely."

"Why would I? After you were finished with me you just ran away, is that what I am to you? A booty call?" I'm pretty sure only we could ignite the flame in the other this quickly.

Here we were, imprints, both angry with the other, and yet not actually saying what we really wanted.

"Are you fucking stupid or something? You are my imprint. I told you I loved you and you leave me. You fucking left me while I was crying, for what? To get yourself hurt. Do you not think about anyone but yourself? Don't you know that when you hurt I do as well?" I was crying at this point screaming at him. With every word I said my anger just rose. "Or maybe it doesn't matter to you that I feel pain any time you say rude things to me, or when you're in danger or in pain. You don't love me." I wiped the tears that refused to stop falling.

I then realized something, I was crying in front of him. again.

I dropped my guard and I was now **completely** vulnerable to him, I let him in where no other has ever been.

I turned around so he couldn't see me at my lowest point. I didn't want him to see that he won, that he had this type of effect on me.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my chin and raised it up so I could stare in his grey/ green eyes.

"Now it's my turn to ask you: are you fucking stupid or something? Of course _I_ _fucking love you!_ –"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have fucked another girl." I said going back to what our original topic was.

"I didn't think you'd care!" I snorted.

"Why the hell wouldn't I? Even if I didn't love you, the imprint bond would have made me feel pain because you're actions were basically telling me I wasn't good enough." I laughed, was he that self-centered? I looked at him and he had the same furious expression as before.

"I didn't think you'd care when you were in love with someone else." He said slowly, each word carrying the same meaning: pain.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. He hooked up with someone else and it was my fault? Classic. He rolled his eyes.

"After you fucked me and ran away I decided that day I wasn't going to let that happen, so I ran after you so I could tell you I loved you. When I got to your house I saw you talking to some guy, after a few minutes of watching you in anger I heard him ask you if you loved him and you said I do. So I left, if he was what you wanted then I'd let you have him." his voice got lower and lower as he spoke each word. When I looked him in the eye I saw the pain.

The pain of me loving someone else.

I now understood why he did it. He truly thought I wouldn't care.

I laughed.

I couldn't help it.

He actually thought I could love someone else when he was the reason for my existence.

I laughed louder.

"I'm glad you find my feelings so funny." Paul turned around and slowly walked to the bed to rest his still, partially injured leg.

I walked right up to him and got on my knees; then grabbed his face so he would look me dead in the eye.

"Paul, it's always been you. It's always been you." I said with conviction.

He then grabbed my face and kissed me. And this time I welcomed the emotion that strung itself into the kiss.

He was mine and I was his. Forever.

He pulled back and waited till I opened my eyes.

"I. Love. You." He said firmly.

"I love you too retard." He faked looking hurt.

"That's not very nice." He smirked. I scoffed.

"You're not very nice," I got off my knees and walked over to my side of the bed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He said, his soul smiling at me. I pushed him back so he was leaning against the pillow.

"You're right, I wouldn't." I smiled at how true the statement was, "Now go to sleep, I'm tired and we have school tomorrow." I said snuggling into the bed.

"I don't I'm still injured." He said smugly. I turned to look at him.

"You're going to be healed by tomorrow, I don't know what it was but I know for a fact you don't feel any pain." I turned over so I was on my side and closed my eyes.

A few seconds later I felt Paul's chest touching my back and his arms encircling my waist.

"It was you." He whispered in my ear, and then kissed my cheek.

I smiled and for the first time in a long time I dreamt of what I was sure would be the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a couple days after the night Paul and I confessed our love for each other and nothing has changed.

Just kidding.

No really, nothing has changed.

He still infuriated me sometimes but at least I could kiss him whenever I wanted and I could personally tell every slut that walked up to him to fuck off. Although we were officially together I wanted to take things slow, I know our relationship was backwards but I wanted to start something normal with him now that we were on the right path.

As I walked to my grab the speakers to my phone I received a smack on my ass. Once I grabbed the speaker and closed my locker I turned around to see my boyfriend smiling. I will admit that I loved calling him that.

"Why are you smiling when we have a presentation to do that's worth 20% of our grade!?" I said, I was freaking out. We just figured out what we were going to do for it a couple days ago and had to practice over and over again what it meant.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine. Besides aren't you getting the highest grade in Quil class anyway?"

"No." He gave me a look of disbelief, "I'm getting the second highest." He rolled his eyes.

"Babe, just calm down, you'll be perfect." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. When he pulled back he looked at me, "When school's over we're going on a date." He said smiling at my shocked face.

"A date?" I asked completely in shock.

"Yes, a date is what couples do." He smirked.

" I know it's what couple's do, I just didn't know its what Paul Lahote did." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and started walking to our next period class. " So we're we going?" I asked excited.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I said suddenly less excited.

"I know," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Asshole." I muttered.

He opened the door of the classroom laughing.

"Just be ready at 4." He gave me another kiss before I sat down in my desk beside Kelly.

"Hey Kells," I said smiling.

"Hey, why do you have to be ready at 4?" I shrugged.

"Paul's taking me out." She screeched. I covered my ears.

"OMG, do you know where?" she said getting hyper. Why couldn't this be Jade? Kelly was such a romantic she got crazy over the littlest things.

"No, he said it's a surprise." She screeched again.

"Stop doing that, you'll make me go deaf." I said scowling at her.

"That's so romantic!" she leaned over me to face Paul, "Good job Cuz," Paul chuckled and shook his head.

"You know sometimes I think you watch too many romantic movies?" I said to her.

"I do. Why do you think Ryan hates when it's our movie night?" I laughed.

"So that's why he always begs me and Jade to distract you on Wednesdays." I said laughing.

"Yup," she grinned. "But I just tell him he'll have a surprise if he comes over." She smiled evilly.

"And the surprise is?"

"We get to watch the last song. It's his favourite Nicholas Sparks movie."

I laughed. Loudly I might add.

"Ms. Taime, since you seem to be having such a blast back there how about you start us off." He said. I glared at him.

Why did he always pick on me? it wasn't like I was a bad student, I had the second highest grade in the whole fucking class and he still proceeded into making my life a living hell.

I grudgingly got up, holding my speaker in one hand, Paul behind me and walked to the front of the class. I took a deep breath and set the speakers on Mr. Dick's desk.

When I started the music Paul and I went to different sides of the room.

I was shaking and my mouth was going dry, I absolutely hated presenting in front of people. I looked up at Paul.

"I love you." He mouthed, I smiled.

"I love you too asshole." I mouthed back. He smiled brightly and then started walking towards me when the soft music changed.

The Dance of the third wife was about to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Table for too please?" Paul said to waiter.

After the waited grabbed two menus's he led us to a secluded area. I was still surprised at the place Paul decided to take me. We were at the nicest restaurant in the city of Port Angeles and just by being outside I knew it was expensive.

When Paul and I sat down the waiter took our drink orders and then let us be.

"Paul this is nice and all but how can you afford this? It's pretty ritzy." I said.

"Sam let me work extra so I can afford it," he must have seen my look because then he added on to his statement. "Please just let me spoil the annoying girl I love." he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, which had no affect on me because his face was too chiseled to look cute so it failed. I laughed.

"Annoying eh?"

"Yes, you take forever to answer your phone after patrol, do you know how infuriating that is?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much, don't you think if something happened someone would have came and got you?" I asked.

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"You're too overprotective, nothing has happened since Henderson."

"Doesn't mean something won't ever happen again." He said stubbornly.

As annoying as he was, it made me smile that he cared so much. I leaned over the table, and he met me half way and kissed me. I pulled away smiling.

"Your so stubborn." I said as the waiter Placed our drinks down.

"What can I get for you too?" the waiter asked.

Crap, Paul and I both glanced down at the menu. As I looked everything just got more and more expensive, I really didn't want him spending his money on me, I mean he loved me and anything else was a bonus- but I didn't need this big of a bonus.

"Paul this is so expensive."

"If they couldn't afford good quality food why didn't they just eat at their trashy reservation?" the waiter muttered under his breath.

Now if it were normal people he was waiting on I'm sure they wouldn't be able to hear him but since we weren't, we both heard him loud and clear. Paul and I both started shaking but it was I who spoke. I got up and walked right up to the bastard.

"Couldn't afford? And what pray tell could you know what we can and can't afford." I laughed humorlessly. "Doesn't seem like you can afford good quality food seeing as you're a waiter and not a customer. I bet you couldn't even afford the food here off your, what is it? 10% employment bonus?" I turned to look at Paul who had stopped shaking and was smiling like he'd won the lottery. "Something funny dear?" I asked glaring at him.

I couldn't help it.

I was absolutely furious that this asshole judged us just because we were from La Push. La Push people weren't poor, they just loved tradition and weren't swayed to accept how the world is now and change. Fucking asshole.

I grabbed my purse, looked in my wallet at shoved a 50 dollar bill down the waiter's throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I now know not to spoil you by wining and dining. What did the police say? No coming within 50 miles radius?" Paul laughed as we were driving back to La Push after eating at a small pub. I leaned back in my seat and huffed.

"I can't believe that little bastard only got fired. He should have been thrown to the wolves over that racist comment." I said still slightly angry.

"Trust me babe, you angry? He _was_ thrown to a whole pack of wolves." Paul laughed again. Probably laughing at him trying to pry me off of the sun of a bitch.

"AND another thing! You're a dick too. How dare you pull me away from him, he deserved everything I was going to give to him."

"No, you would have killed him, I felt how angry you were, you weren't thinking straight."

"I was too, I would have just gave him a slight beating." I said trying to sell him on the idea. He chuckled.

"Ya right, it was probably worse since I was mad and you could feel my emotions." Wait a second.

"That's right! Maybe that was why my hand was turning red and I was shaking really fast but didn't change."

"No, you're hand was red because you punched him the nose and almost broke it, and you didn't phase because you weren't angry enough too. Our anger was mixed together, so it only made you go crazy because you couldn't release it by phasing or slightly changing in your case." Paul said.

I think he just got more attractive.

"How did you know that?" I asked smiling at how sexy he was when he showed his intelligent side.

"Sam told me a while ago that us being imprints would be crazy, I just put the rest together." He shrugged.

A few minutes later Paul pulled up to my house.

"Well I can't say the date was boring," I smiled up at him. He smirked.

"Did you think it would be? I mean I am you're date after all." I rolled my eyes.

"I think I should work on making you more humble." I said leaning over to him.

"Never gunna happen." he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

The kiss was full of fire and I loved and hated it all at once.

I loved it because it felt so right; it felt like home and I never wanted to stop.

I hated it because if I wanted us to be a normal couple it needed to stop; what type of person has sex on the first date? Not the type of person I was.

I pulled away from him and smiled, he smiled back though I could see a little disappointment in his eyes.

"I know, I know you want us to be normal." He said taking the words right from my lips. I nodded my head.

"Exactly, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him again, "I love you baby." He smiled like he always did.

"I love you." I kissed him one more time than got out of the car and walked the few steps to my front door.

When I walked inside my house I remembered that my parents went out and took my brothers with them. I really didn't want to be alone right now.

If I was alone, that would give me time to think and I didn't want to think about the love of my life because then that would lead to the kiss in the car and the kiss in the car would have lead to beautiful sex that I wanted.

I walked upstairs, went to my room and threw off all of my clothes so I could have a shower. When I got to the bathroom I turned on the radio and hopped in. At first the shower seemed to take my mind off of Paul, but it didn't last for long. The hot water reminded me of the heat of his body on mine, and then the music changed from house music to "Nobody does it like you" by Sean Desman.

UGH.

Fuck being normal.

Paul and I would never be normal.

We were imprinted by some magical force; our best friends were wolves for crying out!

Yup fuck being normal.

I turned off the water, quickly wrapped a towel around me and rushed off to my room.

I quickly grabbed black shorts and a burgundy tank top and rushed out of my room, running down the stairs and out the door. After locking the front door I then took off to Paul's house.

When I got there I didn't even have to knock on the door.

"Jayla? What's wrong?"Paul asked his 'overprotective face' coming to show.

I didn't even respond, I just jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him with everything I had in me.

_M-RATED SCENE STARTS NOW_

My back was against the soft comforter he had on his bed, my eyes were only one place.

Looking into his.

There were so many things different about this time than any other time.

The look in Paul's eyes this time wasn't lust.

It was love.

The way Paul touched me wasn't because he was being driven by lust.

He was being driving by all the passion he felt for me.

I could see everything.

His eyes told me everything I ever needed to know and more.

He kissed me long and passionately almost making me beg he took me right then. He broke away and kissed all down my face to my collarbone, he then made his way to the cleavage that my tank top showed and looked me in the eye. I nodded. He then took my top and threw to only god knows where. Something I loved about him was that he always asked for permission, even if I was the one to act on our sexual tension he always asked for permission.

"Paul, you don't need permission to love me." I whispered. He looked back up at me and kissed me.

I kissed every surface that was Paul Lahote. I took his shirt off and threw it and continued placing hot kissed down his perfectly chiseled body. I stopped when I got to the top of his shorts and pulled them off. When I did I kissed the top of his head, and then proceeded into placing as much as I could into my mouth. This being the first time I've ever done it- mostly because I thought it was gross, but because Paul was someone I loved I just went with my instincts of licking around the circumference and putting one hand on his penis and the other held his balls. Judging by the reaction he liked it because he began thrusting his hips into my mouth and groaning quite loudly.

Suddenly he stopped me.

"If you don't stop, the first time I cum won't be when I'm inside you." He said.

He then flipped us so my back was once again on the bed and he was on top of me. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me like he never wanted to stop. I didn't realize my shorts were off until I felt a finger enter me. I moaned as he started playing with my clit. He then moved his lips from mine and began kissing down my body until he was met with my sex.

I was in the heaven when I felt his tongue enter me.

He expertly licked and sucked the right places and I was shaking from pleasure.

I pushed him away from me before I mentally burst.

"Paul please." I said my voice barely a whisper looking into his eyes.

He leaned over and kissed me as he entered me.

We both broke away moaning.

His hands laced with mine as we met each other's thrust.

Before all we had was sex.

This time?

We made love and I have never felt more complete than with Paul Lahote.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPJPJPJPJPJPJJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up with Paul staring at me smiling, I smiled back and then leaned over to kiss him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to wake up to this gorgeous sight?" he asked me after returning my kiss.

"My guess would be, a few weeks?" I asked giggling. Sue me I was happily in love.

"Forever." He took me in his arms and kissed me everywhere.

As I looked at him and around the room I realized something.

This would soon be _our _room.

This would soon be _our _house.

I'd get to wake up like this every morning and I couldn't be happier.

Paul was mine.

Paul made me complete.

And my soul was tied to his.

Forever.

**A/N: YAY! THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys now understand why I chose the picture I did for this fanfic. This chapter is so emotional lol! I loved this story so much and now it's over. Any ways let me know if I should do an epilogue? **

**P.s you couldn't really expect Paul and Jayla to go out on a normal date could you? Hahaha Hope you guys liked it – Aaliyaahxoxo**


End file.
